Rose Petals
by MisakiTheWarrior
Summary: Rose is the daughter of the great Colten Ackerman, she had lived within the Shinganshima district by herself. She was seen as a weak, small and fragile person. When she is actually deadly as a knife, sharp and beautiful. Rose is determined to follow her father's steps but falls in love with three men. . .How can the beautiful Rose chose among them. #HEAVYLEMON
1. Rose Petals:Kenneth

**I do not own Attack on Titan this is a fan fic. This is an Levi x OC x Eren x Jean. I will not say who is the final paring I plan on keeping that a secret. . .I wanted to make an OC because I loved Mikasa but I couldn't write about her again.**

** I hope you enjoy it.**

**Rose Petals**

_Chapter 1- Kenneth_

I held my breath as I felt the amount of punches and kicks hit my rib cage and my back, I held my arms protectively over my head. I watched as they continued the pain being quickly absorbed by the grief I held.

"Stupid Rose. So weak." Sally laughed as her friends joined in, her hands on her hips as she looked at me, the echoing sound of there laughter bounced off against the walls. Her blond hair tied it two tight ponytails as she held a hand to her mouth.

As I looked up there was a loud crash heard, smoke filling the air as the smell of burning bodies cleansed the tense air. "W-What." Sally gasped her friends Anna and London watched in horror there mouths gaped open.

"T-There in. . .Come one guys we have to get out here." Anna yelled she tugged her friends hand along the lone ally, they didn't dare glance at me they were probably making there way to the boats. I got up slowly dusting the remains of the dirt.

So this is were it all ends?

I walked down the ally seeing the street deserted, my shoes had walked in the warm blood that had coated the grounds like a second color the bodies of the local people remained still there faces held one emotion that I knew to well.

_Fear._

I walked down the street making my way to the boats slowly, if a Titan were to get me so be it I have no purpose to live without them.

The trembling screams came from every direction you couldn't escape hell, we were already in it. I heard the loud thumping footsteps, hearing it stop I turned around.

There stood the Titan he seemed to be taller than the highest buildings in the district. He held a smile exposing the sharp deadly teeth, I titled my head looking at him his long lanky fingers reaching for me. A part of me screamed at myself.

_"Rose, never give up." My father panted as he held the wooden stick he had knocked me down and had urged me to get back up._

_His eyebrows narrowed at me as his bright blue eyes locked with mine, he had rushed at me again. Quickly I reacted, dodging the first attack I smacked the wooden stick hard into his leg it cracked. He groaned lightly as he fell._

_I picked up both pieces of the wooden stick holding them, he grinned at me. He was proud of me and sighed as I dropped the sticks. "There you go Rose, remember one thing okay. I want you to keep living no matter what for the sake of us." I titled my head looking at him._

_"Dad of course I will keep living if you and mommy are here there's no doubt I'd be here. Someone has to protect me." He laughed lightly kissing my forehead gently._

_"You never know Rose."_

I watched the blood splash against my lips, the hand of the Titan had fallen on to the ground. I watched a man in front of me holding both blades tightly, he was tall and seemed to be young.

"Run kid." He shouted he looked back at me his dark eyes held worry, he had a late reaction I watched as the Titan's hand aimed for him he barely had dodged a brick had managed to hit him square in the chest causing him to crash into the wall.

"Protect people who cannot protect themselves."

I noticed the small blade in front my eyes, I quickly picked it up running towards the Titan as he reached for the man. I felt the power rush into my body my mind focused on one objective, protect the man.

"W-What are you doing kid." The man looked at me with shocked eyes, it happened so quickly. I severed the left hand of the Titan jumping on to the forearm I ran along the arm behind the neck of the Titan.

"Pay attention Rose, the weak spot for the Titan is here. If you can cut here deeply enough you will kill them instantly so they cannot regenerate." He tapped the board with the stick he held in his hand.

I felt my body fall downwards with the Titan I gripped on to the hair of it, I smiled internally as I watched the Titan fall still under my fingers.

It fell with a loud thump, bricks cracked underneath the body of the Titan. "W-What?" The man asked shockingly, I got off of the Titan handing him the blade. I watched my blush red blood drip from my palm.

"Y-You just killed the Titan." He looked at me speechless, I looked at him with blank eyes. My father was a handsome man and known to be a very reckless man, yet the man in front of me had taken after him. With the dark hair and the bright blue eyes.

"Shouldn't we go." I spoke, he shook his head out the daze as he grabbed my hand lifting me up as if I had weighed nothing the wind blew through my dark hair as we flew. I smiled at this feeling built in my stomach causing me to tingle inside.

"Thank you, kid." He whispered, I glanced at him he had a light blush settled on to his cheeks as he looked forward.

"My name is Rose Ackerman." He nodded he seemed to suddenly understand everything so far. "My name is Kenneth, guess we are going to be close." His lips titled into a light smile.

"Here you go." Kenneth placed me on the boat, he flinched lightly as lifted his arm. The girl behind him glanced back her lips held a tight smile. "Get on the boat Kenneth." He looked back shocked, he gritted his teeth trying to get off the boat.

"Cole and Azusa are out there." He clenched his fist, the girl looked at him her short caramel hair made her looked more masculine than a woman.

"I have orders, so shut up and sit down before I get Allen to come here and beat the shit out of you." He angrily groaned as he sat beside me, he glared at the girl ahead. Soon the boat had started to move, he huffed holding his head on his hands.

"Your friends will be fine as long they are strong, if you were to stay there you would be seen as a disadvantage." He glanced at me, his eyes locked with mine for a split second.

"You wouldn't understand how it feels to love someone." I titled my head back looking at the tall sky, did I not know the true feeling of love? Surely I had loved my mother and father to the heights of the walls. Now both are gone so it is true I don't understand the feeling of being able to love someone.

We made our way to the walls the moment we had stopped people were ushered back out, Kenneth held my hand pulling me along the crowd of people, slowly we entered inside these large gates. The people had started to scattered within the gate.

He bent to my level, "I will see you another time, for now I want you to stay here." I nodded as he handed me something, bread. He pushed me towards a girl her short hair held in a tight ponytail.

"Nessa take care of Rose for me." The tall woman smiled lightly at me with her dark brown eyes, she bent to my level. "She's so cute." She pinched my cheek, I narrowed my eyes looking at her. She looked up at Kenneth and nodded.

"Your going out there back again?" He nodded clenching his fist, I looked at his badge. He was a candidate along with this woman in front of me, I clearly trained over the years to be in the Scout regiment to take over what my father had lost.

"You are weak, your fingers are trembling if you were to go out there it is most likely you will cut your wound open wider or you will die of blood loss. If you manage to stay alive that long, get treated than think about going."

Both of them looked at me as if I were crazy, Nessa nodded slowly gulping it was as if she couldn't believe the way I had spoken. After everything I had seen she would expect me to be trembling with fear.

"She is right Ken." Nessa nodded tucking a strand of hair behind her ear looking at him with crossed arms and a straight face.

He clenched his fist looking downwards avoiding eye contact."This is Colten Ackerman's kid." My eyes widened at the name of my father, my breath catching my throat.

"She saved me. . .She killed the Titan in front my own eyes before I was killed." He stared at me, the girl laughed lowly than looked at me.

"No doubt you are enticed but her beauty. That's just beyond crazy it is never heard of a child killing a Titan." She laughed a bit more Kenneth locked eyes with her, she stopped laughing than looked down to me.

"Your serious?" He nodded they both curiously stared at me. I looked to the right seeing Sally, London and Anna all their parents gathered together. I bit my lip looking at them, I was jealous. They had a family I didn't.

"She is young and smart she might even be better than Captain." Kenneth held his arm. I ignored the two people in front of my eyes looking over to the large group of people. They fought each other for the crust of a bread, we haven't been here for a day and we are already dealing with conflicts like this.

"I'll give you points for intelligence." Nessa nodded her finger touching her chin. I heard the harsh pants and noticed the two people in front of Kenneth, he jumped with a large smile as he hugged the two people in front of him.

"Cole, Azusa." The two people hugged Kenneth back, I noticed the woman she was tall and had her dark brown hair tied into a ponytail. The man beside him held a grin, with raven black hair and bright green eyes.

"You shouldn't have left the squad. Do you know how long we searched for you." Azusa scolded as she smacked him in the head, her cheeks slightly flushed and her breathed became heavy.

"We were looking for you all over." Cole sighed, he pointed to Azusa who crossed her arms with a determined look. "She kept complaining." Kenneth laughed lightly as he looked at them.

Nessa looked over back at me, "these are the top three candidates in our class. There actually all cousins so this happens often." Candidates. All three of them the top of there class.

"I saved a little girl." Kenneth turned around showing me to them, Azusa poked my forehead looking down at me. "Does it talk?" I glared at her narrowing my eyes at her figure, she laughed lightly pulling back.

"Will you marry me?" Cole asked me his eyes gleamed with utter excitement, I lifted an eyebrow. Nessa and Azusa mouths dropped to the floor looking at the boy.

"Seriously Cole, she's a kid." Kenneth shook his head at his cousin with a disapproving look. "She is beautiful age is just a number means nothing to me." Azusa shook off the look on her face.

"What about Mika?" He frowned looking at Azusa. "I never liked her to begin with." I stared at the boy with a look no one would understand.

He sounds serious, but it's a joke. "No." I watched as he dropped to the ground, his gear clattering against the floor. "I will make you win my love."

Later that afternoon they had left me due to orders, I stood in the middle of the crowd my eyes watching the man that had stood on the small platform above our heads.

"In the morning everyone will have to go out to the fields to work." My mind had drifted off to the people I had met earlier, even though this world was hell it had seemed like they could have actually smile and laugh even with the conditions we live in.

I laid against the ground my fingers under my head, Kenneth had seemed much like my father with the face especially the way he had acted. _Maybe he could love me like my dad did._


	2. Rose Petals:Reunion

**Rose Petals**

_Chapter 2- Reunion_

It had been 3 years with the cold winters I felt happy, I could have a chance to join the candidates. I had been craving for it since I was born I wanted to be strong just like my father and the only way to prove it was to be like him, take the same paths he did.

I had told the trio, Cole, Azusa and Kenneth. They were happy but very suspicious as to why I was so eager. Azusa had cut her hair shorter than I had ever seen it, Cole had gotten taller and I had gotten closer with Kenneth.

I felt like they understood the way I had felt. Though Cole kept asking to marry me and had asked more frequently sine I was now older, he didn't mind the big 5 year gap between us.

I stared straight ahead, my arms locked behind my back. I had reminded myself of the days my father had made me stand into this position for the longest time, until he had thought of it as perfection.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare, candidates." The man in front had spoke, he had given of a deadly vibe but I had seen worst before that happened to be my father he had his moments but he had rarely showed it.

I felt the sun beam down at us, my hair had gotten longer causing it to stop right below my shoulder blades. I kept it long because it had reminded me of the stories my father had told me about my mother and how she had beautiful long hair that had made me look like her.

"What do they call you." I heard the instructor yell his voice echoing along the area, I could feel the eyes of the other candidates behind me. Earlier I had noticed London and my only guess was the other two of her friends were joining.

This was great a reunion.

He walked through the front, my eyes locked with him a blank stare with my eyes glaring along his. He gulped walking past me he knew of me being Colten's daughter, they all know.

"Jean Kristen from the Trost district. I plan on serving the king." The two toned haired boy had caught my attention along with another boy with sharp green eyes, captivating definitely.

After hearing the trembling voices along the group, I had seen them. There smiling faces curled into grins at the sight of me. They made there way to me.

I had sat on the table far in the corner I rather not be involved with anyone. I took a sip of the cold water, usually I would nourished with the laughs of Nessa and the awkward jokes from Cole. I-I had missed my home.

"Well well would you look at this who do we have here?" London spoke as she sat in front, cupping her chin as she titled her face to look at me, her long blond hair falling into her eyes as she looked at me.

"Thought you actually were dead. I hoped not because all our fun will be gone." Anna laughed as Sally picked up the food I had and had easily thrown it over her shoulder, hearing the clattering plate with the ground.

Everyone's attention was on us by now I could feel there wandering gazes, Sally hand slammed against the table it shook. "So weak and useless." I raised an eyebrow closing my eyes.

"You might be _Ackerman's_ dog but you will be nothing like him," Sally said, her voice felt like venom. I wouldn't mind if they talked about me but you don't talk about someone's dead parent. If they wanted a reaction they certainty got one out of me.

"Stop it." I watched the blond boy spoke, his voice deep and loud he was tall with broad shoulders that seemed to be normal for a guy at his age.

"What's wrong with you? If you hate her so be it but don't talk about her dad like that." He glared at them another tall boy standing behind him, he was taller than him. With short black hair and dark eyes he seemed to be quieter than the others.

"Leave her alone." The black haired one spoke gently, Sally blushed lightly looking at the blond one. She ran away to her table along with Anna and London following her quickly behind. She was blushing.

"You okay?" I nodded, the blond guy sighed and sat down with his tray the black haired one followed quickly. "You can talk can't you?" I bit my lower lip lightly looking at him.

"Yes," I said.

"There you go. Don't listen to what they say." The blond one spoke encouragingly to me. I titled my head looking at him.

"My name is Reiner and he is Bertolt." He pointed to the shy guy beside him, who rubbed the back of his neck gently blushing as he looked at me. "H-Hi." He stuttered lowly smiling lightly at me.

"Now that I get closer you are more beautiful than they actually say." Reiner claimed, Bertolt nodded avoiding eye contact with me.

"What's your name?" Bertolt asked, "Rose." He grinned lightly looking at me as he raked a hand through his hair looking at me.

We had slowly started to talk more and more, soon each of them had told me everything about each other. It was amazing, they had managed to make me laugh and I had only thought Cole and Kenneth was capable of that.

What happened was Bertolt spilled his food on Reiner the tray of food had knocked Reiner straight in the forehead, causing him to stumble in surprise. Reiner after had a huge mark on his forehead which made me laugh harder, causing the boys to laugh.

From far away I had caught the green eyes staring at me, his eyes followed my movement the whole time. I only noticed when Bertolt had told me that 'Eren Yager' was staring at me the whole time. He had also mention the name 'Jean Kristen' from earlier.

I had gone to bed I had slept in the top bunk on top of Sasha, an energetic girl with reddish brown hair that happened to be married to food and absolutely in love with it without regret. Though they wanted to Involved me in a conversation along with her, Ymir and Krista.

I had denied and gone to sleep sure I would need it in the morning.

"If you can't perform be prepared to be sent back to the fields." The instructor, Keith angrily spoke. I stood in front of him he could only smile at me. "Rose your up first." I heard Sally snicker along with London.

I nodded, I watched as they started to hook me up to the belts. Reiner gave me a thumbs up as Bertolt gave an encouraging smile.

"Start it." I felt myself become slowly weightless, my feet lifting off the ground. I immediately fixed my position, I had never used this before it was a first but it definitely had felt like a first. I felt like this was actually me.

I became still my body not swinging but completely still. For the first minutes Keith stared, he than nodded for me to come back down. And when I did he had pulled me aside as the other candidates started taking there turns.

"This is your first time is it?" I nodded. He stared at my face for a few seconds.

"I am not going to favorite you but I feel like the training for you is not needed." I titled my head looking at him, was he being honest.

"I want to see what I am capable it is to early to see." I spoke, leaving him I walked off. What would Kenneth think if I had told him what my instructor had said to me?

The days passed quickly but today was different, we had stood outside of a forest a large one. Our gear was already strapped to us tightly, this was a first time using the 3DMG in an different area. I stood beside Reiner who looked ahead.

"Today will be different, inside there are about 20 cards inside. This course is based off of speed and how good you are with your 3DMG, we will have over 80 Titan look-a-likes. Do you see the other loose belt strapped to your waist." I looked to down to see what he was talking about.

The belt looked was loosened more than the rest. He suddenly holds up an card looking at all of us, "there will be 5 teams entering inside. You will be trying to find this it is not in plain sight I will let you know. When you have gotten it you will hook it on to the belt and continue to get as many as you can within 5 minutes."

"Team 1- Rose Ackerman, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Eren Yager and Armin Arlet. Step up." Me and Reiner and Bertolt smile at each other we were put into the same group. Only than did I see the two other boys Armin and Eren stand on my left side.

"Team 2- London Linkings, Sally Terrins, Annie Leonhart, Anna Cobalt and Krista Lenz. Step up." I watched the 5 girls step forward, Sally sending me a death glare as she looked at me.

"Team 3- Connie Springer, Jean Kristen, Ymir, Sasha Blouse and Marco Bott. Step up." Out of all of them the two toned haired boy caught my eye his eyes locking with mine with a quick speed.

Keith named two other groups. We stood in a straight line each team accounted has a squad leader, it had so been that I was the squad leader for mine. For team 2 Sally was, team 3 Jean.

Keith looked at us from far holding a whistle between his lips. The moment I saw him took a gulp of air I dug my heels into the ground getting ready. "Reiner cut the Titan-look-a-likes. There most likely to be in there and tell everyone else." He quickly passed the message down.

The whistle blew loud and clear. I took off leaving them behind well everyone actually, I saw the first object digging my blade into it I saw the card I grabbed it quickly before taking off. Hooking on to my belt I took off hearing the rustles of the branches they got closer.

I heard the loud steps echo inside the forest I continued along the path, noticing the instructors to the side where the objects were held up by a piece of string they had held. Light and angelic I swiped my blades across the back of the brown object.

I saw the card quickly attach on to my blade smiling lightly I gripped it and placed it along the belt. The instructors looked at me amazed, "s-she's faster than Captain Ackerman." He stuttered lowly to his friend as I locked eyes with them for brief second before taking off.

"Faster hmm." I dashed through the forest repeating the action over and over again. My long hair blowing against my skin.

I looked down towards my belt. I started to count the cards, one. . .five. . . .nine. . . .eleven. . . .thirteen.

I managed to get thirteen I wonder if my team had gotten any. I saw the shot of fire the smoke making it's way into the air.

"Let's head back."

As I came through the forest I had seen Reiner along with Bertolt and Eren and the blond boy Armin. I made my way towards them adding a slight jump to my step. "How much did you get Bertolt?" Reiner asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh-h, I got two." Reiner nodded pointing to his belt, he had gotten three. "Hey," I said feeling all the eyes resting on me. Reiner clapped me on the back nearly causing me to fall forward into Eren, I blushed lightly fixing my position.

"Looks like you earned the title of the Ace." Reiner laughed lightly.


	3. Rose Petals:Squad Leader

**Rose Petals**

_Chapter 3 - Squad Leader_

Since I had heard the term_ 'Ace'_ I was easily recalled as the best in this trainee squad. It was no doubt everyone had thought I was the 'Ace' after the card collecting game. Sally and her little squad was truly angered by this.

I stood beside Reiner and Bertolt, we were stuck like glue to each other it was impossible to separate us unless it was lights out. After them it was hard not to miss the two of them I felt like I grew on to them a bit and I couldn't help but think they felt the same way.

"Hey, Rose." Bertolt waved towards me I nodded giving him a small wave back as he met me halfway. He sighed rubbing the back of his head pointing to Reiner. I titled my head looking were he pointed.

Reiner stood over Krista, the shortest girl in our trainee class. He looked slightly shy and had a habit of running his hands through his hair. I crossed my arms watching him with narrowed eyes, Ymir had her arm over Krista.

Reiner had a small crush for Krista but I already think she is taken by Ymir. Who had stuck to her like glue every since they had met.

"Rejected." Both me and Bertolt spoke at the same time we laughed at how in sync we were. Reiner sat down with a heavy sigh lowering his head slightly looking at the table.

"She's into Ymir let it go Reiner." I took a sip looking at his reaction. He blushed lightly, "I'm just trying to be friends first." He sighed sadly.

"Than get friend zoned." Bert laughed quietly as he said that Reiner shook his head ignoring the comment.

"So what's for today Ace." I ran my hand through my hair staring at him with narrowed eyes. "Hmm, what about some training?" Bert raised an eyebrow as Reiner shook his head looking at me.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" The three of us looked up the short blond boy held a tray in his hand, Armin along his side was Eren the beautiful green eyed boy.

"Sure." Reiner glanced at me I easily shrugged my shoulders taking a sip of water. I watched as Armin sat on my left and Eren sat on my right. I could feel his shoulder brush against mine it was gentle.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Armin asked as he looked at the three of us, I twirled the peas with my fork as I looked down avoiding contact with the green eyed boy.

"Well we were gossiping about is the actual 'Ace'. . ." I raised an eyebrow, titling my head I looked at Reiner. What was he talking about?

"Who do you think the Ace is? Rose or Annie?" Bert blushed lightly rubbing the back of his head at the hearing the name Annie. Don't tell me he has a crush on her now.

"Hmmm, think I'm going to go with Rose." Reiner voted, he looked to Armin next who stumbled over his first word. "A-Annie?" He asked as if it was a question.

"Rose." Eren spoke loud and proud, with the sudden action my eyes landed on him. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled at me. Feeling the heat build in my cheeks I blushed hard. I tried clumsily to cover my cheeks but I'm sure Reiner and Bert already seen it.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

We got up holding our trays, I felt the person shoulder lightly skim mine. I looked at the boy who made me blush a few seconds ago. "I'm Eren Yeager." He smiled, somehow a tingle ran through my body when I felt him look at me.

"Rose." I tried to sound normal but that didn't come out to well. I was about to put my tray down when I felt him take it from my fingers. "Thanks." I muttered lowly in my scarf.

As we gotten outside the light was bright with a mild wind that softened the hotness. I stood between Reiner and Bert which had made me feel smaller than a mouse. Our instructor, Keith stood in the front his hand holding a paper.

"Today we are going to assign you to squads, there will be a captain assigned to each squad." He flipped the page looking down it.

"Squad 1- Eren Yeager, Armin Arlet, Mina Carolina, Thomas Wagner, Nas Tius, Samuel Linke-Jackson and Mylius Zeramuski." The seven people walked towards off to the side were Keith had assigned a captain to their team personal.

"Squad 2- London Linkings, Sally Terrins, Anna Cobalt, Ymir, Krista Lenz and Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse." I caught a glimpse of London's blond hair and Sally's glare along with the narrowed eyes from Anna.

"Squad 3- Rose Ackerman, Reiner Branu, Bertolt Hoover, Marco Bott." I raised an eyebrow as we made our way to the side I had thought Annie would be apart of this group. An instructor held a clipboard than had looked at us.

"Your squad will be called. Rocky Mountain squad 9." He huffed glancing at Reiner and Bert I titled my head looking at him.

"In this squad skills and strategy have come into play, your captain for this squad will be Rose. I expect you to do your job well." I bit my lip, that had only meant more responsibility for me. But, father had lots of responsibility during his time in the Scouts. Okay, this is just a warm up.

"There is our girl." Reiner smugly spoke with a light grin. Marco shyly rubbed the back of his neck looking at us. Bert gently patted him on his shoulder causing him to look up. "Hey don't be shy think of us as your new family."

"Yeah, were going to be working together a lot starting today." I nodded looking at the three taller boys. I felt my shoulder lightly bumped, I turned to the person. Jean Kristen. He laughed softly looking at me with a nervous expression.

"S-Sorry." Behind him Connie looked over Sasha's shoulder with a grin. "It's alright," I said softly looking at him.

His face had gotten red, with the two toned hair it had made him seem somewhat of a tomato that couldn't help but let me release a light laugh. He looked shocked for a slight second but than had set a true smile on to his face.

"Jean Kristen." He stuck his hand out, I took it. Shockingly it was easily bigger than mine and had made me feel weaker than I thought I was.

"Rose."

* * *

"Hmmh. I think you got competition Eren." Reiner spoke as he sipped his drink looking at the boy that had sat beside me. It was no doubt we had all sat together and had managed to create bond that was very strange but very strong at a point.

"Competition?" Eren raised an eyebrow while Bert gave an alarming look towards Reiner. Reiner gave a smirk looking at Eren, who gritted his teeth looking at Jean who had sat with his squad.

"He's nothing." Reiner laughed harder, while Armin continued to read his book. I laid my hands on to the table the material of the table was rather rougher than the usual, I breathed out lightly. Closing my eyes I had began to think about Kenneth.

_2 Year Ago_

_"Come on Rose." Azusa pleaded with her hands clasped together she knelt in front of me with large wide eyes. Cole laughed at the other side of the table looking at his cousin, his hand under his chin. His hair had gotten a bit longer than it usually was and he was in need of a haircut._

_"No." I blankly spoke. Her bottom lip peeked out when I had given her the same look, she sighed getting up. Azusa suddenly jumped in the air a smile gleaming on her face._

_"Kenneth!" She shouted, I raised an eyebrow. As the tall man walked in holding a hand towel wiping his hand._

_"What is it, Azusa?" Kenneth sighed. The three of them had lived in a house together, they were usually busy during the mornings and were often home before dinner._

_"Please convince Rose to make her sponge cake." I sat on the chair staring at Kenneth for his reaction. He sighed rubbing the back of his head, he glanced at Azusa than back at me._

_"Please." He asked._

_I got up and made my way to the kitchen, I had gathered the ingredients and had neatly stacked them on to the counter as I had gotten the chair. I started to mix the eggs together._

_"She does anything you ask without a question." Azusa spoke as she peeked through the doorway looking at me._

_She was right I did._

_Later that day after I had finished the cake, Nessa and Gabe had came over. Nessa is Azusa's best friend and Gabe is a close to the three of them. We had eaten the whole cake, it had resulted in Azusa with a bloated stomach which had resulted in her getting carried to bed by Gabe._

_In the time I had knew them I had known Gabe and Azusa had liked each other though each was both afraid to reveal there feelings, that was until they had told us all at dinner._

_Cole and Kenneth had given him death threats which was very clear and detailed. I remember Nessa asking Azusa all the details for the confessions to the point they started dating. It was a different feeling hearing the word love._

_But that night was also one to not forget._

"Hey, Rose pass me that over there." Reiner called out to me, I nodded throwing him the item. I titled my head looking at the people in our group, Reiner, Marco and me. Where is Bert?

"Reiner where is Bert?" He looked up from holding the large black stick. "Oh, he went to the washroom." I nodded, focusing on what I was doing.

"Rose." I heard the somewhat deep voice call out to me. I raised my head looking up, Jean stood in front of me with a light smile gracing his features.

"Hey, Jean." The moment he took a step forward I was about to ask where the rest of his squad was expect I was cut off. . .By the unexpected.

_CRASH!_

"The Titans are coming in!" I heard someone shout, and that was when all terror broke loose.

**HOPE YOUR ENJOYING IT SOOO FAR!**

**I PLAN TO MAKE A LOT OF ATTACK ON TITAN FAN-FICTION. I WAS THINKING ABOUT MAKING ANOTHER ONE BUT I FEEL LIKE IM OVER DOING IT BUT. . . . .YOLO!**


	4. Rose Petals:The Titan Slayer Girl

**Rose Petals**

_Chapter 4 - The Titan Slaying Girl_

I breathed out, facing the front I had seen the girl in front of me tremble. Her loose strands hanging in front of her eyes. Fear.

Reiner and Bert seemed calm and faced straight and blank look on there faces. Bert had met us here at the station minutes after we arrived I found it strange but had let it go.

A man stood in front, with broad shoulders and a beard. Under his eyes was covered with black bags, could he not sleep.

"You will be split into 4 groups. Supply, rear guard, van guard and middle guard." He spoke quickly, he was probably fearing he might die today.

"The middle guard will be where the candidates will be placed. Since the van guard has been completely wiped out, I expect you to man your post. The rear guard will be with the elites, they will act as an support team." His eyes twitched.

"Until the citizens have been evacuated you will stand your ground." Automatically everyone separated, the rush of footsteps going different direction filled the air. No one thought they would face the Titan's but now they are.

"Rose, guess were going middle guard." Reiner spoke with the shrug of his shoulders, I lightly nodded looking at the both of them.

"Ackerman, your coming with me." A Garrison officer stood in front of me, I narrowed my eyes with him.

"You are assigned to the rear guard." I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists looking at him.

"I am the Captain of this team, I will not leave them behind." He narrowed his eyebrows, impressed by the fact I had challenged him.

"We need elites on the support team." I took a deep breath looking at him.

"If I'm placed in the middle guard I could slow the Titan's down." He sighed looking at me. "I'll give you props kid, your determined as your father but you are assigned to the rear guard whether you like it or not."

I felt the pat on my shoulder, Reiner gave me a grin along with Bert. "Don't worry, Rose we will be fine." I looked down, there strong they can protect themselves right?

"Were big boys." He grinned, smiling at with me closed eyes.

"Better not die on me." I gritted my teeth as I followed behind him. Reiner and Bert watched me until I was flying were they made there way to the post we were all suppose to be at.

"Who is on the support team?" I asked as I followed behind, I could easily past him but it was better if I kept this pace. He glanced behind looking at me giving me a small smile.

"You may have heard of them, since I heard you were taking in by them. The _Trio_." My eyes widened, I could help but let the biggest smile lit my face. I was going to see them again.

Kenneth. Azusa. Cole. Nessa. Gabe.

In the distance I noticed a group of Titan's overwhelming a team of two people. "I'm going to help them." He gritted his teeth, "we don't have time for this." He muttered. I glared at him.

"I didn't ask you to come, you can meet me at our location." He laughed lightly, "just like your dad." I breathed out zooming in on the Titans.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

Where was the support team they should have seen them already. I leaped forward, using more gas I speeding past the buildings, leaving the Garrison alone in the dust. I heard the terror filled screams from the two girls.

I held my breath, the Titan's were unaware of my presence. Using that to my advantage, I gripped my blades as I slashed them deeply into the 15 meter Titan. Breathing out I ran on to the 13 m class. Digging my blades into it, I watched as it turned limp.

The 10 meter Titan held the girl up, its mouth opened. As I made my way to it, I cut down the other 12 m class Titan, it fell roughly on to the roof.

"Jane!" Her friend shouted. I spinned around shooting my cable in the Titan's neck and with speed I dug my blades deep enough, the hands of the held on to the girl. Mid way I made my way around cutting the arm of the Titan.

I caught the girl, jumping to the roof I let her feet touched the roof. Her friend quickly embraced her with shining crystal liquid fluid running down her cheeks. Was that normal?

"I-I'm alive." The girl muttered staring at her fingers, than looked up at me. Her smile widened as I seen her eyes lock with mine, she engulfed me into a large hug her arms wrapping tightly around my shoulders.

She pulled away, giving me a sincere smile, "thank you." I nodded looking at her. Her friend smiled at me largely, I started to walk away only noticing that the Garrison had watched with bright eyes as he looked at me with a smile.

"Sorry, it took long." I whispered lightly, he shook his head looking at me.

"You were quick with your skills, you might be better than you father, fast and deadly. Why don't they call you the Titan slaying girl?" He titled his head, his finger at the bottom of his chin.

"Alright, let's head to our post."

I breathed out as I seen a few Titan's roaming around, a pair dealt with one Titan while another pair assisted it.

I didn't see Cole or Kenneth even the crazy Azusa. I narrowed my eyes, seeing the woman's facial features, I smiled. Nessa and beside her was Azusa.

The Garrison officer, Heath, nodded towards me letting me be able to go. I quickly took off, noticing to there left and right there were more Titans approaching. Nessa jumped high in the air, slicing her blade on to the hand of a reaching hand of a Titan.

Azusa dodged the incoming hand of the Titan, she ran up the arm but was shaken off by the Titan. I held my breath, clenching my blades tightly. I twisted my body, my body becoming one like the flow of air, swift and fast.

Holding my blades together, I swiftly cut the neck of the Titan. Leaving Nessa in shock, I made my way towards the second Titan, sure all she could see was a black blur. Azusa gritted her teeth as she flipped backwards, her eyes narrowed at the Titan.

I swung by dragging my blades, in the distanced I had noticed a pair taking care of the Titan. I breathed out as I seen an abnormal coming at them, clearly they were unaware of it. I took off, no one was going to die when I am here.

The abnormal flew into the air, it's teeth wide open launching at them only at last moment did they noticed it. I raised my leg slightly higher, twisting my body forward. With speed and quickness I cut down the Titan. Making it's head fall hard on the roof, steps away from the two men.

"What the hell." One of them muttered, I slowly landed on to the roof, feeling the rough surface beneath my shoes I frowned. I breathed out lightly, seeing Heath behind me. "Rose." At the sound my name I turned around.

Seeing the wide eyes of the two men in front of me, the bright blue eyes that would haunt my dreams to have comfort, and the sinful dark hair that was soft and smooth. Kenneth.

The man beside him had usual held his smile as a goofy side of him, though his lips were opened. His hair cut short, the dark green eyes had reminded me of the open fields of the green grass.

"R-Rose?" Cole stuttered, his eyes wide. Kenneth stood with his eyes widened as well but his mouth was parted due to the shock.

"Kenneth, Cole." I smiled largely looking at both of them. Suddenly I was engulfed in a big hug by the both of them. I laughed lightly gripping there clothing as they held me, I had never knew how important all of them were to me until I was gone for the past couple of years.

"O-Oh god. Your so different." Cole grinned as he pulled back looking at me, Kenneth knocked his cousin in the head hard. "She may be older but that doesn't give you a reason to look." Cole laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"She's my soon-to-be-wife." Cole stated, Kenneth shook his head rubbing his forehead lightly. "Rose!" Hearing the shouts of the two girls, I had seen Nessa and a eager Azusa running towards us. Until they both jumped into my arms.

"Oh my god! I was right!" Nessa shouted, she looked towards to Azusa as she looked back at me.

"Even though she was going to fast for me, I knew it was you." Nessa smiled happily, as if she had gotten an big award.

"What are you doing here? Isn't this the elite squad?" Azusa asked with a raised eyebrow, I nodded looking towards Heath who watched the scene unfold.

"I was given special orders, to have her placed on the rear guard." Kenneth gritted his teeth looking at him, with clenched fists.

"Would you prefer her being middle guard."Cole locked eyes with Kenneth, patting him on the shoulder lightly, giving him a concerned look.

"Let's go we have orders to take the group of Titan's nearby." Heath ordered, he took off, I touched Kenneth's shoulder lightly hoping it would make him feel better expect it had a different affect.

He roughly shoved my hand away, I stumbled back a bit by the sudden shock. I didn't do anything wrong did I?

He took off Azusa and Nessa in front. I looked to Cole, "don't think about it." He muttered, he walked passed me giving me a pity look.

I heard him take off.

And like that I felt like I was alone.

* * *

"It's too fast, we can't reach it." Azusa shouted ahead, "it's an abnormal." Cole announced loudly, Heath looked behind locking eyes with me.

I shot my cable into the clock tower nearby, propelling myself forward incredibly fast. Feeling the rush of wind in my hair and the pump of adrenaline in my body. I easily passed them speeding past the buildings.

I twisted my body shooting the cable into the back of the Titan's neck, swinging my blades I watched as it dug into him nearly severing his head completely. He stopped mid-way and had fallen to the ground, falling in front of the people.

There seemed to be a problem, I made my way down with a cocked eyebrow. The people looked at me with admiration, "what is going on?" I asked my voice low but was easily heard.

"Finally someone who looks like they could be a help." The man exclaimed, his bald head built with the small beads of sweat. "Get these idiots to help me push this cargo." He narrowed his eyes at me, such as if he authority over me.

"People are dying cause of this." He licked his dry lips looking at me with an blank emotion.

"They did sign up for this." He rolled his eyes, the men beside him stood tall with there hands in their pocket. It was a weak attempt to be seen as a threat.

"You don't know half of the things I had seen, not only as a man do you fail but you are beyond pathetic." He gritted his teeth, I tucked my blades into there place, my eyes narrowed at the man.

The two men rushed at me, I smirked. Not only was I trained at a young age my father a skilled in ever category.

As they ran at me I easily dodged the first punch, the man tumbled behind me shocked he missed. I gripped the other man's hand twisting it, he let out a loud groan, I kicked his ankles making him fall backwards.

He smacked his head on to the ground hard, he held it as he lightly moved side to side. Hearing the huff behind me, I gripped the wrist and forearm of the man, flipping him over my shoulder. The eerie silence of the crowd of people was heard.

"Shall I deal with you like I did to them?" I titled my head giving him a deadly look, his legs looked shaken, he quickly ordered the man beside him to pull the cart out, which made the people rush into safety.

I turned around getting the grateful looks from the people, I could only give them a blank look. Kenneth was mad at me for no reason, I breathed out sighing lightly.

"Come on let's get up the walls." Heath spoke, he was ahead of all of us I quickly followed him up the wall, hearing Azusa and Nessa start a conversation, I swear they could do that anywhere.

As we reached the top of the walls, there were a dozen M.P looking over the city, Heath sighed patting his can of air, he laughed lightly rubbing the back of his head. Ahead I had spotted a rack of filled cans of air along with spare blades.

I turned around, looking at the city. Often this was mistaken for a beautiful view, before the Titans had gotten in I would have described it like that, but now it was a destructive view. The buildings burned in flames of terror while the blood filled the air.

Titan's still were seen, tall and deadly. I moved the strand of hair from my eyes, _Eren, Jean, Reiner and Bert_. They were all in there, still fighting. There was no way I was going to abandoned my friends.

I turned around quickly, my eyes focused on the rack of tins. Passing Kenneth and the other three there eyes followed me, feeling their eyes staring me in the back. I knelt unscrewing my cans replacing it with new ones, I got up replacing my blades.

"Rose." Heath asked behind me with a raised eyebrow, after restocking my equipment. I got up, his eyes narrowed as he watched me walk towards the Trost district.

"Where are you going?" I glanced at him, pulling the second piece to my blades, connecting it together. I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm going back." His eyes widened, he quickly jumped in front of me. "Stop! I can't let you do that." He exclaimed causing everyone to avert there attention towards me.

"I didn't ask for permission." I tried to side step him, he followed my movements. I glared focusing on him, "let me go through." I spoke through me clenched teeth.

"Candidate, I can't do that." It had seem to catch the other people on the wall, whispers were heard of people being shocked about me being on the elite team, a candidate shouldn't be able to pose such ability. But than again I am different.

"I am the Captain of a team, you are beyond stupid if you think I am not going back for them." I angrily spoke, he sighed softening his eyes as me giving me a pity filled look.

"They are probably dead." He spoke lightly, I felt my blood boil at the moment, acting out of anger I punched him in the face hard enough to knock him out, but I easily gave him a sight of my strength.

"I am not like you I don't abandon people who need me." I glared down at him, I brushed by the people. Azusa and Nessa looked shocked at what I had done, I felt the hand on my shoulder looking back the man tightened his hold on my jacket.

"Rose, stop it." He spoke, his eyebrows narrowed at me, I roughly removed his hand off my shoulder glaring at him when I did so.

"Don't ever touch me so casual." Hurt spread across his features, I started walking faster, looking right below the wall. Titan's looked up with there large sharp teeth, happily trying to reach me. There had to be at least 10 Titans down there.

"I counted 12 Titan's down there." I heard the M.P say to me, a cocky smile crossed his lips, it was to make me rethink my thoughts. It was unless when I was determined I was focused on it and it was impossible to make me forget about it.

"Good." I muttered, Taking a large leap into the air, my hair blew in the violent wind. Holding my blades tightly, I focused on my task. Without any effort I was going to take all these Titan's out.

Dragging my blade across the last Titan in front the gates, he dropped on to the ground. With the rain starting to pour I pulled my hood up, looking up to the walls. Kenneth stood along with Cole even that cocky M.P officer.

The people on the walls watched me with eyes of horror, I was probably going to be a called a _monster_ after performing an easy task of killing Titans.

Now, I have to find Reiner and Bert.

**Liking it so far?**

** Let me know in the comments.**


	5. Rose Petals:Sacrifices

**Rose Petals**

_Chapter 5 - For Protection Sacrifices must be made._

I stood on top of the motionless Titan, titling my head I looked closer into there eyes. Knowing the last thing they had seen was, death.

Walking on the lone roof, the Titan bodies scattered around me, bearing no challenge for me at all.

The rain pattered against my clothing, the sound reminded me of the times I would spend it in the alleys, covering my head with a cardboard box, I would listen to the sound of the rain. It was smoothing which made me feel calm inside.

Calm and alluring.

Feeling the droplet of water fall on to my cheeks, I looked to the sky. Father are you up there? Watching me with proud eyes, I hopelessly prayed to hear the words. But again I was left with silence.

I was alone again, ever since he had died. Leaving me all alone, without anyone to love. This was a sad curse I wished upon no one but it was only time it would happen.

Looking ahead only than did I notice the group of people, looking ahead, from the far distance I had noticed the amount of fear they held.

I made my way over there quickly, wanting to know the reason behind the people staying behind. Did they not hear the retreat bell go off?

I stood beside the group of people gazing ahead, more candidates were left out, holding there heads in there hands.

"We are going to die." One of them shamelessly spoke, not an ounce of hope left in his voice. I turned to them, my eyes watching them.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." A girl sobbed lightly holding her hands over her face, I slowly made my way to the group, my steps tapping on to the roof like a soft drum.

"Come on guys, we still have gas we are able to get out if we have Rose help us." The girl ran a hand through her hair, "she was placed on the rear guard, I doubt it she would come back." The red haired boy who had suggested the idea frowned.

"Well I came back." I spoke, pulling my hood down. The eyes turned to me with a quick speed, I looked to the red haired boy. "Your name is?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, he smiled showing his pearly white teeth.

"Blaze."

* * *

"Were is Reiner and Bert?" I asked Jean, he looked at me with stuttering lips and a blush on his face. He calmed himself down and evened his breathing.

"Last time I heard they were at there post." He narrowed his eyebrows, holding up a finger to his chin. He gave me a final nod before agreeing with his thought, I huffed closing my eyes I reminded myself of the location we were given.

"Bruch street," I said. He bit his lip looking at me with wide eyes, "Rose. That street is overrun by the Titans." He claimed softly.

W-What?

"Eren Yeager, these five young soldiers died in honor of humanity, there lose will not be forgotten." My legs felt like jelly, not being able to hold on to myself anymore I fell to the cold ground.

One by one, there were quickly disappearing from my life. Feeling Jean's arms around my I breathed in, his scent was woodsy with a hint of lemon. It smelt delicious.

"Gone." I whispered to myself, he held my head into his chest. His lips right above my ear, "don't think." He told me.

Remembering the flashbacks I had with Eren was amazing, the point he asked me for help on the 3DMG, or even the time we took a long walk on the nearby lake. We told each other of our past, feeling like it was comfortable to talk to him about it.

He was gone.

But. . . .He told me one thing, just like my father. _"You might be knocked down, but it only urges you to fight more."_

I gripped Jean's jacket slowly pulling myself up, I locked eyes with him, my eyes harden at the thought of Eren's words.

Letting out a breath, Eren certainly wouldn't approve of me giving up now. I ran a hand through my hair gently, looking up at the sky, smiling lightly at it. Father, what a foolish thought I had off giving up?

"I'm going to find Reiner and Bert." I told him, his eyes widened he gripped my shoulders tightly. "Are you crazy!" He shouted, catching Sasha's and Connie's attention. Even Blaze who narrowed his eyes at us.

Blaze made his way to us, "I'll go with you." He spoke with an eager smile, I raised an eyebrow at him. Often people would not want to say yes to that.

Jean looked at the both of us as if we were crazy, "no! I will not allow you to go." I sighed, Blaze rested his hand on Jean's shoulder.

"Buddy, we are more capable to take care of ourselves than you." I turned around, and took off, hearing the people behind me shout. I escaped them quickly, Blaze joined me after, he looked at me with a grin.

"Where we going?" He asked with a titled head, his bright dark purple eyes shining in the dark day.

"To get Reiner and Bert." He gave me a large smile, snapping his fingers in the air as we ran on the roof.

"You guys must be the Trio." I raised an eyebrow, certainty I had never heard the name before unless it was Cole, Azusa and Kenneth.

"The Trio are seen as the deadliest three, you, Reiner and Bertolt. Reiner displays intelligence, Bertolt displays compassion, and you the leader show strength and leadership." I was intrigued that such a thing had been thought of.

"That's weird." I frowned as I swung by the broken clock tower. Blaze shot me a light smile, "you are a leader. Just like your dad." I stared at him, how was it possible that my dad was known by everyone.

"Were near Bruch street." He nodded, sending me a tight smile. The amount of Titans crowded the area like the bees in there nest. Swarming and wondering mindlessly.

"Try and not die." I spoke to him, he gave me a wink. "Don't plan on any day." I dodged the incoming hand swiftly, Blaze sliced the hand apart causing a distraction. He grinned at me, Spinning behind the Titan's neck I brought my blades down, killing the Titan.

Blaze took care of the Titan in front of me, using the Titan's arm of Blaze's target I jumped from it, twisting my body as my blades dug into the skin of the Titan, hearing the low groan of the Titan it fell to the nearby roof.

I huffed as landed on the roof of the dead Titan. A smiling Blaze approached me, "I feel like you put no effort in killing Titan's." I replaced my blades with new ones, securing them properly.

"It doesn't talk much ability to do so." He laughed, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "Looks like you might replace your dad easily in the Scout regiment." I bit my lower lip looking to the ground, could I? I only wanted to make him proud of me.

"We have to find Bert and Reiner." He nodded, focusing on my task. I made my way down the street looking in ever direction hoping to find them.

Seeing the Titans reaching down to something, I had caught the sight of bright blond hair. My breath caught in my throat, forgetting Blaze I left him behind. Shooting my cable into the building I speed-ed down the street.

Curling myself into a ball, I held my blades tightly, I felt my blades dig into the Titan's hand, pushing it deeper I gritted my teeth as the blade cut the whole hand off.

I uncurled myself and shot the cable in the forearm of the Titan, its large teeth sharpened and deadly aiming towards me. I twirled by the ear of the Titan, I stabbed the blades deeply into the Titan feeling it too deep.

I severed the head of the Titan, I hopped of the body of the Titan. The Titan collapsed in front of a shocked Reiner and a injured Bert.

I huffed as I landed on the ground, I ran towards them. Wrapping my arms around the both of them, they stood frozen.

"R-Rose." Bert spoke his eyes widened, I leaned back flashing them a smile. "What are you doing here?" Reiner asked his eyes filled with shock.

"I was going to come back like I promised." Reiner laughed lightly, Bert shook his. "There you go being who you are, thinking of others." I titled my head smiling at them showing my teeth. Now we could get back all together, with Jean, Armin and Eren. . .

Oh right. Eren was _dead_.

"Eren was killed." I spoke lowly, Reiner looked up at me with hard eyes. "This better be a joke." His eyes narrowed at me, I couldn't hold it in. I just let it all out.

"I-I thought it was- until Armin was the only survivor. I-I can't." Reiner fell back on his hands, the rain had began to pour again. Looks like the angles are crying to.

"Y-You got to be kidding me, I saw him minutes before we left. He wa-was here with us all." Reiner looked at me with pity filled eyes, not only was he hurt but I was. I thought of Eren as more of a friend though my feelings were unclear I had still liked him that way.

"That's what happens when you live in a cruel world like this." Bert spoke, hearing the steps behind me I seen the red haired boy running towards us.

"Rose we got at least a dozen Titans coming our way." I clenched my fist looking at Bert and Reiner. Bert was injured with a twisted ankle but the looks of it, it would take two people to carry him with his size.

"Blaze and Reiner take Bert and go." Reiner narrowed his eyebrows at me, looking at me with a what the hell expression.

"You need two people to carry him, and someone to defend you guys while you get him back to the gates. I have the most gas which means I should stay back." Reiner had gotten up locking eyes with me.

"We are all getting out of this alive." He pointed his finger at me, I glared at him crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know we will. But someone has to stay back and I will." I gritted my teeth feeling my patience running low.

"I have to agree with Reiner on this, Rose it is impossible for you to stay back." Blaze looked at us with a calm vibe.

"I am the Captain of this team I will make decisions on my own whether you like it or not." I angrily growled, to make them hate me at this moment was the best option in my list. It was to force them to leave.

"Your bringing status up now." Reiner angrily yelled, though the rain was loud like the pounding in my head it echoed clearly through the street.

"Yes I am. I am doing what is best for the team." I yelled back at him, he clenched his fist looking at me.

"Maybe if you listened to our options it would be better than leaving you to die." I breathed in, the rate of my heart had quickly gone up.

"Bert is injured. It is our priority to get him back to safety." Reiner took a step back looking at me with disappointed eyes.

"Though it may seem like you are doing best for the team, your only doing what you think is the best option. Your being selfish like your father, if you do live after this only you better pray that Bert convince me to let go what you said."

Reiner walked back to Bert, Blaze looked at me with sad eyes. _Pity_.

I gritted my teeth, turning around I seen the Titans down the far end of the street slowly making there way to us. I took slowly steps forward but halted, feeling like the guilt of my words came back.

"I am sorry for being a selfish person for caring about the people I love." I bit my lower lip holding the tears in, I took another step forward looking ahead. Reiner called my name but I let it go ignoring it, I dashed through the rain.

Hoping the Titans will be the next object to take my anger out on. I flipped forward shooting my cable into the upper arm of the Titan, twisting my body as I swung I shot my cable into the neck of the Titan.

Slicing it, I let out a sigh. The feeling of the warm blood stinging me, and evaporated quickly. As I turned around watching Reiner flash me a glance as they took off, let it all go.

* * *

I walked silently towards the gas station, Titans lingering outside trying to get in. I looked at them unaware of my presence, I could slip inside. . .Might as well kill them, since they are in the way.

I looked down at the Titan, it had bright blond hair that was noticeable with sharp narrow teeth. Wonder how many people they ate before they died?

I sighed, hooking my cable right above the window I planned to go through there sure the main entrance was crawling with them.

Swinging through the air, the harsh wind cutting my skin, I smashed into the window. Breaking it to pieces, seeing the other windows broken with the pieces of glass shattered around the room, other people must have made it here right?

Seeing the bright red stain of blood next to the book shelf I could only imagine the horrors of the supply team in here.

Walking down the stairs I could hearing the voices mingle and a light shine through lilting the bottom area of the stairs.

"If we have the most 7 talented fighters, we can be able to take back the supply room." I heard the intelligent voice say, it was soft. Must be Armin, finally showing his skills, huh?

"We only have six though." I heard the voice of London, oh looks like there still alive.

I made my way to the bottom of the stairs a loud creak heard making everyone turn there attention towards me. I seen the eyes lit of some of them. While Sally and her group glared at me.

"Rose." Armin happily spoke, I looked at him making my way towards them.

"Looks like we found our seventh fighter." Blaze smirked.

**So sorry about it being in code! I didn't realize it.**


	6. Rose Petals:Strong Heart

**Rose Petals**

_Chapter 6 - Strong Heart_

"Everyone know what there doing." Armin double checked, I nodded followed by the others which included, Reiner, Annie, Blaze, Jean, Sasha and Connie. I held the blades loosely as I took a deep breath, Reiner had stared at me but we hadn't talked since about what happened.

But I was sure I had seen a sigh of relief when I had come down the stairs from him, "glad you made it back, alive." Blaze smiled brightly as he leaned back holding his blades as we walked down the stairs. I nodded slightly gritting my teeth.

"Don't worry he isn't mad if that was what you thought. Though he was extremely worried." He stated lowly, looking ahead noticing the tall blond boy.

"He hasn't talked to me." I stated bluntly, I took another step. Running a hand through my hair, sighing at the feeling, for a moment I had admired the feeling of being at peace for a few seconds.

Blaze titled his head, slightly grinning. "Don't worry about it, all we can do now is fight for survival." I nodded, breathing out. Right, everyone's lives depended on this, if one of us fail all of us are going down.

I locked eyes with Blaze as he gave me a wide grin waving at me, I shook my head lightly. Facing forward, I took a deep breath. Reiner was 2 rows down, his eyes narrowed ahead.

I waiting for the moment, closing my eyes. I heard the loud gunshots ran out, taking off. I was ahead of everyone, holding my blades high above my head I gritted my teeth as I slashed down the Titan. The cheers of my comrades echoed.

I heard the scream causing everything to freeze, Sasha had fallen on to her butt her face twisted in a scared expression. Connie also had missed at that time, I gritted my teeth and dashed towards them, I wasn't shocked when Blaze followed me.

"Get the legs Blaze." He nodded, the two Titans had tried to reach for them, Sasha rolled right on to her stomach as she caught sight of Blaze, he cut the ankle of the Titan causing it to fall. I dug my heels into the ground taking off as I rammed the blades into the fallen Titan.

Blaze had cut the other Titan's both ankles causing it to fall on the cold ground, my feet rushed towards the Titan before it's hand could reach Blaze. He sliced the outreached hand as I finished the Titan off, the Titan had become limp.

I sighed, Blaze patted my shoulder giving me a large grin. "Teamwork." I smiled at him, I felt like the more I knew we could be a good team together. "Rose." I heard Sasha cry out, her arms wrapping around my shoulders as she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you." She spoke breathless, I patted her head slightly ruffling her messy ponytail. Connie gave me a grateful smile and gave Blaze a fist bump, "good thing you guys are here." He grinned.

"Can't believe I messed up in front of the whole gang." I heard Sasha sigh sadly, I smiled to myself. I sat alone on the wooden table as I refilled my tank.

"Rose." I looked up to see a flushed Reiner with a happy Bert. Reiner rubbed the back of his head, looking down. "Sorry about what I said." I shook my head, smiling at him. "I was selfish at the time." He locked eyes with me.

"I-I should have trust you. You have the skills and I know you can handle yourself . . ." I got up, making my way to them. Wrapping my arms around him and Bert I smiled largely into their clothing, "just be careful next time." They were both shocked but easily returned it.

These guys were going to be my new family.

"Ouch." Bert flinched, I pulled away as he leaned against the wall. My eyes widened as I had reminded myself he was injured, "are you okay?" I asked rushing over to his tall figure. He nodded with a strained smile, I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come sit here." I patted on the supported table, Reiner helped him over. I crouched on to my knees, propping one leg up reaching in my back pocket I gripped the fabric between my skin.

"Huh?" Reiner titled his head, I gently took Bert's ankle as I wrapped the material around his ankle. He hissed lightly which caused Reiner to laugh. "Come on Bert you're a big boy aren't you." He patted his friend on the shoulder.

"This should slow the swelling down." He looked down then back up at me, "thanks." I nodded. Going back to refilling my tank, Reiner grabbed one of mine helping me with it.

"See you guys made up." Blaze popped up, a grin set on his face. We all nodded, enjoying the quietness. He smiled brightly, patting Bert's head. "Now to get you back." I got up, securing my tanks Reiner helped me.

"Think we will be able to get some rest today?" Bert asked, I sighed rubbing the back of my head looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Maybe." Reiner gently patted my shoulder, giving me a reassuring smile. "Take a deep breath, Rose." I nodded doing as he suggested. Seconds later I felt more calm and slightly less worried, Reiner turned to Bert helping him up.

I took the moment to stretch my hands, feeling the knots in them become more loose. I made my way to Bert helping to lift him on his left side. He smiled at me, I shook my head looking at the two of them. They were giants, hearing laughter I turned my head to the side.

I had seen Sally, London and Anna. They were all together, at least they were alive together. Sally noticed us and had taken the chance to look at Reiner, I smirked to myself. Well that isn't a first.

"Here, Rose. Switch with me." Blaze spoke, lifting Bert from the left side. I walked quietly along the walk way, I couldn't actually believe he was gone.

_Eren. . . ._

Opening the doors, I breathed out lowly. Looking around I could hear the loud growls, with a loud crash it had made me advert my attention, curiosity gotten the best of me.

"What the hell?" Blaze called behind me, I glanced back at them. "I'm going to check it out." Reiner nodded, I quickly took off pulling myself up. I landed on to the roof, w-what?

I froze my fingers gone stiff, the Titan from earlier that had green colored eyes was fighting his own kind still, but the Titans attacked. Eating his skin. . .T-Titans had done cannibalism.

"Rose." I bit my lip, if we were able to use this Titan to advantage. It would be possible to use him to block the hole, with something. . . .A Boulder. He could be the key for the Titans, I clenched my fist. I made my mind up, I was going to save this Titan.

"Rose." Reiner called behind but his voice had become faint, I was glad that that the Titans were rather focused on him than me. Using it to my advantage, I jumped off of the roof spinning my blades as I passed the nearby Titan.

Swinging my body upside down I spinned back around, dragging the blades against the nape of the Titan. As I used the gas to flip me back over to the building I used my legs to propel me forward as I slashed the last Titan.

I jumped on to the nearest roof, as I watched the green eyed Titan let out a loud cry that had me covering my ears. The Titan had fallen to his knees, watching as the steam start to come off. I gritted my teeth, we lost something that could have been a blessing to us.

Suddenly I watched in horror as a figure start to protrude from it, I took a closer look. Feeling my heart in my throat and the happiness fill my body.

_Eren._

I jumped down towards his body, as he fell forward I caught him in my hand feeling the heartbeat of his heart. I couldn't help it as the tears spring free. . .Here he was alive, b-but a Titan. Later Reiner, Bert, Blaze, Armin and Jean had joined me.

"So, Eren. . . .Actually did all of this?" Jean questioned himself, forcing to believe it. Blaze had taken Eren as we made it back to the wall, I had seen Azusa and Cole along with Kenneth.

Azusa and Nessa rushed over to me the moment they had seen me, engulfing me into a hug I took a deep breath. They pulled back locking eyes with me, "how could you do that." Nessa angrily growled.

"Do what?" I asked softly as I caught Reiner's eye. "Go out there." Azusa clenched her fist, I narrowed my eyes at them. First there happy now sad, "I had friends out there that I considered my family. I can't let them die." I gritted my teeth, feeling the argument being taken to another level.

"Family? Aren't we your family? The ones who had taken care of you when you had no one." Azusa claimed softly, I bit my lower lip she was right.

I watched the heavy presence in front of me. Looking up I had seen the Commander from earlier, he had thick beard with darkened eyes. "Rose Ackerman, Armin Arlet, Eren Yeager._ You have committed a treason against humanity._"

Then at that moment I felt my stomach drop.


	7. Rose Petals:Mistakes

**Rose Petals**

_Chapter 7 - Mistakes_

"Eren Yeager, Rose Ackerman and Armin Arlet. You have committed a treason against humanity." I clenched my fists as his eyes narrowed at me, like hell we did.

"S-Sir, there must be an misunderstanding." Azusa stuttered, never have I ever heard her stutter before it must mean this man in front of me that had declared false accusations must have held an strong title with the Garrison regiment.

"They are protecting an Titan. One they call their friend." He pointed at me, I glared at him as I knocked his hand away. His voice had gotten louder as he continued to shout at me, "now you dare raise your hand against your superior." Everyone was froze with shock, including Azusa who looked at me with widened and horrified eyes.

"You are not superior to me, you can barely manage to lead an army of candidates, and why because you got them killed. You were going to escape to the inside walls." I watched as he froze, I got him. Slowly he had gotten out of his daze. He looked to the nearby Garrison commanding them to arrest me.

"Arrest her!" He shouted loudly, the Garrison dashed towards me, not like I was going down without a fight, no way. My father taught me to stand my ground and I will no matter what they say.

"Stop!" Cole shouted, Kenneth was frozen as if he couldn't believe his eyes what was happening. Azusa and Nessa were currently being held back by other Garrison members.

"I will warn you. I am rather willing to teach my techniques on you, so take your chances and attack me because I will not hesitate to hurt you." I spoke darkly to the Garrison that ran forward, I watched as there movements had gotten slower and anxiety had start to set in for them.

"I would tell you her technique is quite fine, especially hand-to-hand combat." Heath shrugged his shoulders, crossing his arms over his chest looking like nothing dare bothered him.

The man had looked rather shaken now, I dug my heel into the ground locking eyes with the two Garrison. Did they know what was going to happen? No. Where they under the orders of an foolish man?Yes.

The Garrison aimed to kick me, I gripped the leg of the person. As the other person aimed to punch me, I ducked which resulted into the person to punch his friend. The man groaned as he fell back, when I ducked I swiped the other man causing him to fall flat on to his back.

"Rose."Kenneth spoke, a shadow casted over his face. I watched the head Garrison sent an satisfying look towards Ken, I felt his fist land into my stomach. I was to shock to realize what was happening at the moment.

"Kenneth!?" Azusa shouted, what was he doing? I backed away as he swiped his arm at me, "stop, Kenneth!" I shouted at him, I was no longer stiff but rather shocked and hurt by his actions. I could never hit him, he was like an older brother to me.

"Stop." I gritted my teeth as he kicked my leg, I pleaded myself that this was a joke. Something I would never have imagined this would ever happen.

"Rose, like he said. You have committed and treason against humanity, and therefore you must be taken in either if your willing or not."Who is this person? Not Kenneth.

"What is wrong with y-" I gritted my teeth as he tried to punch me again, he wasn't thinking right at the moment. If that's the case, I guess I should knock some sense into him than.

The moment he tried to swipe me, I jumped flipping on to my hands I kicked him in the side of his face. He stumbled back with shock, I lifted myself up. Looking at him with hard eyes, he took a deep breath realizing his recent actions.

"R-Rose?" I heard the light voice speak, I glanced behind locking eyes with the green eyed boy I wished to wake up sooner. "Eren." He rubbed his eyes looking at me, "are you Titan or human?" Asked the head Garrison.

"W-What?" Eren asked as he looked around, his eyes sinking in the sight in front of us. With the dozen of guards surrounding us along with their blades pointed at us, I gripped my blade in front of me, holding it into an earth's grip. Holding in the incorrect way, somehow this gave me relief and made me felt more comfortable with the blade.

"Eren Yeager. Are you Titan or human?" Armin glanced up at me, across from us I watched as Kenneth and Cole along with a trembling Azusa.

"I-I-I am human." He shouted, I watched the relief flood from the Garrison expect the head didn't accept it. He gritted his teeth locking eyes with me he smirked, I watched as he raised his hand in the air. Hearing the canon shot go off, I widened my eyes. Watching as the soaring canon ball aimed towards me, I heard the screams and shouts from Azusa.

I looked to her feeling the cannonball closing on in us, Kenneth tried to reach out as Cole dashed towards me with tears in his eyes. Oh no.

I felt the arms wrap around me as I was pulled by Eren, he bit into his hand as the blood splashed against my lips. "Rose!" I heard Kenneth shout.

I felt lightweight for a slight moment, watching as everything shut down for a second. After I had gotten a dark sight I had seen an image of my father.

_"Father, I love you." He smiled down at me as he hugged me, his large arms wrapped around my torso. "I love you too, Rose." I grinned against his chest loving the feeling of being warm for the moment, he pulled back locking eyes with me._

_He opened my hand giving me something, "here." I titled my head, examining the item in my hand. It was soft and was long. "Happy birthday, Rose." He wrapped it around my neck, I smiled larger feeling the tears runs down my cheeks._

_"Thank you, dad."_

"Rose." I felt my body being shaken, hearing the voice becoming louder and louder, opening my eyes I gritted my teeth at the soreness of my head. I had felt as if I had been smacked hard around, glancing up I noticed Eren's raging green eyes.

"Rose, finally your awake." He sighed, leaning back on to his butt. I groaned lightly holding my head, I felt his hand twitch as he held my hand, I looked down. He noticed it and slightly blushed, "where's Armin?" I asked trying to avoid him from seeing my flushed cheeks.

"Armin is trying to convince the head Garrison to let us off." Eren had gotten more serious, his gaze hardened as he came closer to me. "Rose. . . .You were there when I had come out from the corpse of the Titan, right?" I nodded, he leaned closer to me.

"I am sorry for the amount of pain I am, dragging you into this and damagi-" I shut him up quickly, I grabbed the back of his neck as I pressed my lips against his. Wrapping my other hand around into his soft hair as I made my way on to his lap.

He was shock but quickly returned the kiss, it was slow and passionate but progressed into and hot and feverish. I sat on his lap feeling the comfort of his arms and the softness of his lips, at the moment I had forgotten how to think and process and thoughts at all.

My blood felt hot and my clothes felt like fire itching to be ripped off, his fingers ran against my scorching skin cooling it in the process. I was mesmerized by the dances his tongue had done with mine it was amazing.

I gasped heavily as he pulled away, sweat covered his forehead making it glisten in the sunlight. I panted heavily as I leaned my head on to his shoulder, catching my breath as he stroked my hair softly. I sighed happily, if only this was when we were in a safe world.

"Why now?" He whispered slowly into my ears, I gripped his shoulders blushing furiously. "You wouldn't shut up." He burst out laughing, running the hand through his hair as he looked at me with loving eyes.

"Rose." He pulled my away, staring deeply into them I locked eyes with the boy I had just kissed. "Yes, Eren?" He licked his lips before glancing ahead.

"If this doesn't work, I am going to the Shingashima district. I need to find what is underneath the basement." Only than did I noticed the key that hung from his chest, I titled my head looking at him. What exactly did he mean?

"I am going to go alone." I gritted my teeth, clenching my fist I narrowed my eyes at him. Did he think he could honestly pull that move on me. "Like hell you are." I hissed through my teeth, feeling my blood began to boil.

"You will stay here with Armin." I shook my head, he smiled lightly at me. Running his hand down my cheek the gentle look crossed his face. "You have too, Rose." The smoke had started to clear, I seen Armin stand in front with a straight face but a trembling posture.

"Candidate you done well." I seen the man in front, locking eyes with him I widened my eyes. I known him, he was Pixis the actual head of Garrison. He must have known my father I slightly remembering him having to visit my house before my father had died.

Soon both me and Eren along with Armin were invited up on to the walls with him, once he had seen me I had seen the smile cross his face. We stood on the walls, I looked over the Trost district, seeing the smoke brew from every corner as the Titans roamed freely as if it was their land.

Looking down the Titans clawed at the wall reaching for us, there groans heard over the loud raging fires. "Do you think you can close that hole?" He asked Eren, his eyebrows narrowed together the wrinkles becoming more noticeable.

I watched Eren take a deep breath before responding, "I am not sure but I will somehow." I watched as three other Garrisons joined us, a woman with short white hair and glasses, with Heath and a tall man with short cut hair.

"I would like you to personally protect Eren, the elite team." He soon turned to me, a smile crossing his features. "I am glad to see you much more mature and grown, Rose." He breathed out as he glanced at Eren knowing that something was between us. I smirked to myself, he never changes does he.

"Rose, you will also be on the elite team. Hope you don't mind." I nodded, seeing out the corner of my eye as Eren clenched his fist. Hearing the footsteps behind me as well, I glanced behind.

"Kenneth, Cole and Azusa. I will have you there as well." I heard the silence cross all of us I overlooked the plan with Armin, and the rest of the elite squad. Pixis and Eren had gotten the attention of the military and was making them aware of the plan.

"Sorry." Kenneth whispered next to me, I ignored him fixing the tank into its place. I didn't want to say something I didn't mean to say to him. Did we still have a bond? After what he did. I could forgive him. . . But I feel like I am not able to at the moment.

"Rose." I felt his hand on to my shoulder, I froze as I replaced a blade into its holder. He didn't move it, I gritted my teeth. Right now it wasn't the time to pretend to be nice but set him straight.

I gripped his hand quickly twisting it behind him back, he gritted his teeth as he hissed through his teeth lowly. I glared at him, "at the moment I rather not talk to you." I pushed him away.

He stumbled forward, looking back at me. "I-I'm sorry, Rose. I wasn't thinking." He spoke, he looked at me with guilty filled eyes. "Wasn't thinking?" I mumbled lowly, he gritted his teeth.

"Rose, forgive me." He took a step towards me. My brain was out of control, I couldn't think I couldn't say anything it was as if I was overloaded with too much to think at all. "I expected the time we would see each other would be great, but I didn't think it would turn out like this." I looked over the Trost district.

"Was seeing me on the elite team a shock for you, I know you had your own doubts about me joining. But after what you pulled with siding you head officer and attacking me, I didn't understand until this moment, you didn't think of me as a family member but a burden." Azusa had stood in front of me with angry tears.

My head swung to the side, her hand slapped my cheek hard enough to make me lose my train of thought. "To think you would say that. Rose, we had given you everything. A house, a family, happiness and this is what you say." I turned my head at her, my eyes hardened. She never cried, I'm the person who cause her this pain.

I reached for her, to embrace her. But instead I watched as she stepped back flinching, a-ah I see. After seeing what I was able to do they thought of me as a monster.

"I see. You must think of me as a monster now." I nodded, her eyes widened as she heard what I said. "Looks like you protected a monster for years now." I locked eyes with her's, my eyes were blank with a unreadable expression.

"Let's get going." Heath spoke, he locked eyes with me. His eyes speaking for themselves, pity. One thing I hated, I didn't deserve any of that.

I followed Heath silently beside him, words felt as if it was taboo at the moment. I breathed out looking at the sky, soon it would be getting dark and would become more dangerous.

"We're almost there." Heath announced as we ran along the wall, he stopped as he looked ahead. "This is our position." I bent my knees forward, jumping off the wall I shot the cable into the tower swinging myself forward.

On the way there I was glad when that we had encounter no Titans. Armin's plan was just genius, we had gotten more closer to the Boulder. Eren landed on the roof followed by me, he bit his hand. I watched as he quickly morphed into a Titan with blazing green eyes and hair that covered his eyebrows.

He turned towards me,"Eren?" I titled my head, looking at him. I gasped as his fist aimed towards me, I barely had time to react, I flipped backwards I gritted my teeth as I felt the shard of glass grazed the corner of my eyebrow.

"Rose! What the hell?" Heath yelled, looking over to me. The bricks were scattered causing it to damage the roof, I gripped Eren's hair between my hand as I held on to it tightly. "Eren, snap out of it." I shouted, "Rose, get away from him." Cole shouted from the roof.

I took a sharp breath as I placed the bottom of my feet and used it to bounce off of him, his fist came flying towards his face. I watched as he crumbled to the ground, his back leaning against the rock as his wrist and hand was completely gone.

"Oh god, the mission was a failure." Rico looked at him than back at Heath, who held tightly on to his blades. "We are going to be overruled." She claimed pointing to the incoming Titans, I gritted my teeth locking eyes with her.

"Let's just leave him here." I glared at her as I made my way towards her, my footsteps becoming heavy and deadly. "You said leave him here!?" I tucked my blades back in, she gulped looking at me.

"Just because you are panicking in our position makes you able to make the calls." Heath pulled my shoulder tugging me back. "We will stay here and defend him until he has recovered." I sighed, feeling my nerves calm down.

"Team Mitabi and I will take out the Titan in front." He spoke quickly, causing Rico to gamble and take her point at her position. "Rose you stay here with Kenneth and protect Eren." I nodded, but paused. "Actually, we will assist you." He raised an eyebrow quickly, I breathed out.

"Fine." At the moment I was gone, the Titan was tall and seen as a deadly, nothing different from before. Hearing the screams from every corner I isolated myself from the horrid voices and focused on the task ahead.

The Titan had hair that fell into the dark eyes, with sharp teeth that was coated with faint blood. Kill and move on, these aren't a good way to waste my time.

I jumped off the roof, falling towards the ground before I managed to fall I shot my cable into the forearm of the Titan. Gripping the blades in the earth handle, I let out a blow of air before I twisted my body.

Landing on to the arm of the Titan, I jumped again. Twisting my right hip the cable hot directly into the nape of the neck and with quickness I dug my right blade into the Titan. I jumped high as the Titan behind me mouth aimed towards the other Titan.

I jumped over the head, the wind blowing roughly through my hair as I swung down and slashed the Titan the blade digging deep with no effort. Was it because I was angry?

"There is an abnormal heading towards Eren. It looks as if it's about to pounce on to him." I gritted my teeth, as I rushed by Heath as he dealt with an Titan along with Nessa and Azusa. Before I reached the Titan I had caught notice of Ken, he stood on top of the Titan.

I made my way there, looking toward Eren's Titan form I seen the blond haired boy. Armin. "What are you doing?" I called out to him, it had caught his attention. He looked towards me with wide eyes, I trusted Armin to know what he was doing.

"He's been like this for a few minutes now." I nodded, breathing out I shouted towards the boy Ken flinching at the tone of my voice that echoed. "While you stay there with Eren, I will buy you time until he wakes up." He nodded smiling lightly, before working on Eren.

"Rose, you have to be careful." Ken mumbled to himself, I caught his eye. There was no point being like this it was uncalled for something I regret to the max. Smiling at him, "don't worry, big bro." I watched as the shock was evident on his face but replaced with a large smile.

When I had lived with them I had often called him big bro, he had quickly gotten use to the name but after all these years I was sure he truly missed it, me calling him _big bro._

"Now let's get this over with." I nodded, I licked my lips as I slammed only my right blade into the Titans neck. Spinning off of it, I landed on to the roof. Seeing Azusa clutch her wrist Cole crouched down next to her.

"Azusa, what's wrong?" I asked as I looked at her. She looked up at me with clenched teeth as if she was trying to suppress the screams of her pain. I had gotten on to my knees the small tears edged out her eyes.

"Get her out of here." I gotten up looking at Cole. He looked at me with pure confusion, did he think I was joking?

He shook his head quickly, "no." I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist. He was frozen and so was Azusa, "I just want what is best for you." I breathed out, tugging him closer to me I enjoyed this feeling, it reminded me too much of the days before.

"Best for us?" Azusa raised an eyebrow, hearing the words from me. I nodded pulling away from Cole, who was blushing lightly but yet held confusion. "Yes, you protected an monster all these years, so it's my turn to protect you." Azusa stood up, shaking her head quickly.

"You are not a monster." I laughed lightly, not pushing the subject any further. "Azusa your hurt, and I know you would come back that is why I trust Cole you keep you back." I looked to him, he gritted his teeth as he looked down.

Azusa's eyes widened as she looked behind me, "Kenneth!" She screamed, my eyes widened as I turned around. Kenneth was knocked unconscious within the grasp of an Titan, at that moment I couldn't think it was as if my body acted on its own.

Flashes of images went by as I passed Titans, Garrison and death. My brain only focusing on save the man I trusted for many years, he wasn't going to die when I could save him. "Kenneth!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, feeling my blood pump as I twisted my body.

Kenneth dangled centimeters above the Titan's mouth, his eyes widened as he looked down. Oh god no! I felt my heart starting to explode with regret if I didn't get to him in time. Than all a sudden I watched as Kenneth slipped into the Titan's mouth.

_No!_

I jumped into the Titan's mouth, grabbing his hand that was mixed with saliva. He looked up at me with scared eyes, I dug my blade harder into the mouth of the Titan gritting my teeth to hold it up. I braced myself for the amount of strength I gathered.

"Argh!" I gritted my teeth as I pulled Kenneth up, causing him to fly out the Titan's mouth. Ha, I did it. He let out a loud scream, calling my name out tears flooding from his eyes as he tried to reach from me. It was too late, I smiled with the small tears hoping they were invisible to him.

But then the Titan clamped his mouth shut causing me to fall back with a loud scream, I widened my eyes at the sight below me. Faces. . . .Of some many people. My comrades, the Vanguard . It was too much, I hug on the edge of the Titan's tongue, my grip slowly slipping. Than my fingers slipped.

_Kenneth's POV_

The moment I opened my eyes I felt my heart leap out of my chest, the skin tingled turning me stiff I stared down sweating dropping from my skin into the mouth of the Titan, I was held high up and slowly being lowered.

I twisted and trying to wiggle free but it was impossible. I looked for my blades but found them nowhere in sight, I was not only going to die but die not being able to defend myself. With my eyes widened as saucers, I heard the voice call out to me.

"Kenneth!" It was a loud feminine voice, my heart leaped once I seen Rose. She was coming towards me very quickly, her movements swift and angelic that reminded me of the birds that would often run in terror. But she was trying to save me.

I felt my body become weightless as I fell, I let out a loud scream my throat becoming dry and sore. I clawed to get out but it didn't work, I could no longer keep my grip because of the amount of saliva my hands were covered in.

I stopped, looking up I noticed the beautiful black haired girl, the dangling strings of her sinful black hair danced in the soft wind. Her cobalt blue eyes stared at me with panic, Rose?

I watched her blade dig deeper into the Titan's skin, gritting her teeth she let out a low breath of air. I was suddenly thrown out of the Titan, spinning backwards I seen her face. She had collapsed because of the amount of strength she used, and she was holding the Titan's mouth up.

I screamed her name, reaching towards her. Expect she didn't do anything she simply smiled at me, I watched in horror as the Titan crushed her. I stared at the Titan feeling all of my will to think gone, within a second.

_D-D-Did. . . .T-That happen?_

"Kenneth!" I heard Cole call out to me, I didn't turn or even acknowledge there presence I simply watched as the Titan walked away that had just killed Rose, s-she saved me!? For what to make me regret how stupid I am.

"W-Where's Rose?" Azusa asked looking around as she held her bandaged wrist, I stared at the Titan not wanting to move or breath at all. My heart felt like exploding was an better option than anything else. "There." I pointed to the Titan.

Cole stumbled back as Azusa fell to her knees. "Y-Your kidding me, right?" He stared at the Titan in shock, The tears spilled from my eyes, my heart felt the massive lost as I stared at the Titan walking away tramatized.

"N-No, s-she c-could have killed it." Azusa looked down, her body becoming limp as my stomach dropped thinking moments later. W-What about her other friends? Even that guy named Eren. . .He liked her and I was sure she did to.

_Oh god._

Heath joined us, with a serious expression on his face. "What are you doing!?" He yelled, I looked up at him with blank teared eyes. He froze, "Rose is dead." Cole spoke, he flinched his eyes widened. I watch him clench his fist, he looked down than to us.

_"She got killed just like her father."_

**Hey guys!**

**I was wondering what couple would be better with Rose.**

**ErenxRose, LevixRose, JeanxRose?**

**Lemme know what you think!**


	8. Rose Petals:Never Give Up

**Rose Petals**

_Chapter 8 - Never Give Up_

_Azusa's POV_

"She got killed just like her father." Heath spoke, he looked down staring at us with blank eyes. No emotion dared to be shown at all, Cole stood still beside me he was silent with a dark aura. He looked ahead at the Titan.

"I'll get her out there myself." He gritted his teeth, I watched as he took off. My heart leaped in my chest, he was crazy. She was dead, she was eaten by the Titan there was no way she could possibly be alive in there.

"Cole, stop!" I shouted as I chased after him, trying to keep up with him. He ran along the roofs my heart clenched as I felt his wet tear drops getting on to my cheeks. I had never seen Cole cry so much in my life along with Kenneth.

These two guys were the ones who swore to protect me after everything that happened, they were bold and intelligent but never seen as a person who was weak willed or showed sights of tears. But I understood so well why they cried like this, even I couldn't help to stop the overwhelming tears.

Rose, our sweet rose. So small and gentle, strong, beautiful and brave. The girl I knew too well that I had known her as a little sister and considered as my family quickly, I reminded myself of the days in the past.

_"Azu, where are we going?" She asked softly, looking up at me her fingers wrapped around my hand. I sighed looking down at her, "shopping." She titled her head, as she followed me along the streets._

_Today I was off shift and Kenneth and Cole were on their's, I had taken the time to go shopping for food. Rose had come with me because she wanted to get out more and wanted to help me, such a considerate person she truly is._

_"Rose, what do you like?" I asked her, she looked at me with wide eyes. "Like?" I nodded as we stopped by a shop, a kind elder woman had sold fresh potatoes and had often visits from me and Kenneth._

_"Oh, hello young dear. What can I get you?" She asked, tugging on her jacket closer. Rose picked a potato up examining it, "can I have this?" She asked as she blushed lightly at me. I nodded, pointing to the older woman, I grabbed 8 more._

_"Since, today you brought another lovely customer I will give you the charge of $6.50." I smiled gracefully, the woman just returned it and without further a due we walked further down the street._

_"Azu, do you know how to make this?" I nodded giggling lightly causing her to look at me with questioning eyes. "I will show you, its Kenneth and Cole's favorite." She smiled at me, she loved to make the two boys happy all the time._

_"And you add this. And there you go." She grinned as she copied me, and smiled at the success she had with it. "Good job. Rose." She blushed lightly, before playing with her scarf. Hearing the sudden burst of laughter through the door, I seen Rose rush to the table and place three plates of the steamed potatoes._

_Walking through the doorway was, Kenneth, Cole and Gabe. I blushed as our eyes made contact he smiled at me,"hey." He gently pecked my cheek before looking at the steamed potato on the table. Kenneth and Cole licked there lips as they dug in, sighing at the amazing taste._

_I gasped as I tasted it, it tasted so amazing and it was Rose first time for making it. "This is so good, Azusa. It taste way better than it usually does." Kenneth sighed in pleasure as he dug further into the food, I raised my hand pointing to Rose._

_"She made it actually." Kenneth stopped mid-way, while Cole had a huge piece in his mouth as he looked at Rose with utter shock. She blushed lightly before digging her head into her scarf, "how is it?" She asked softly, Gabe smiled largely gulping the piece he had in his mouth._

_"Really good in fact." Cole nodded, mumbling something but it was gone quickly._

_"You are going to make steam potatoes for the rest of my life." Kenneth announced loudly, causing me to laugh in the process._

_When we had all gone to sleep, Rose had crawled in my bed. "Rose?" I rubbed my eyes, she held her pillow closely as she walked towards me, "Azu I couldn't sleep alone." I opened the blankets making an space for her to come and lay next to me._

_"Come, we will sleep together." She rushed, and curled herself next to me. I smiled as her small warm hands wrapped around my waist as she pressed herself closer to me._

_"I love you, Azu." She whispered into my clothing, I hugged her tightly closing my eyes. "I love you, Rose."_

"C-Cole, stop it now!" He turned to me with angered eyes, his fingers trembling as he held his blades he looked at me with narrowed eyes, "why. S-She could still be alive." He yelled, pointing towards the Titan. I tried to suppress the waterfall of tears, "y-you know she can't be." I muttered.

"She can she is strong, if you know Rose you know she will never give up." Before I could say anything I heard the loud screeching roar, turning my head I noticed the Eren boy. He was carrying the Boulder on top of his shoulders.

He was tall, with dark brown hair that fell over his eyebrows and bright green eyes with rippling muscles, I gritted my teeth as Heath yelled for back-up. "Come on, Cole." I yelled behind as I made my to the Titan boy.

He followed me, together we soared through the sky. Landing on the floor, I followed the blond boy as he ran behind the Titan boy. "Oh no. There is a 10 meter Titan ahead." The boy exclaimed, I gritted my teeth as I got ahead of the Titan boy along with Cole.

"Shit, Cole go for the legs." He nodded, I watched as Kenneth spinned cutting the Titan in the eye, blood spilling on to the ground. The Titan stumbled back, Cole ran forward cutting the ankles of the Titan he fell to the ground.

I jumped shooting the steel cable into the nape of the Titan I brought my blades harsh down on it, wanting to release the pain I held in. I watched as Eren pushed forward to the hole and with an loud yell the blond boy yelled. "Go!" His voice rang in my ears as I looked ahead, the hard wind rushing through the gateway.

With a loud yell Eren lifted and dropped it to the ground, I watched in amazement as the Boulder had dropped flat covering the entire hole. I jumped in happiness, wrapping my arms around a still Kenneth.

"We did it." Rico behind us set off the flare, showing the sign we had done it. I smiled brighter as Rico collapsed in an huff, she froze with an raised eyebrow. "Where's the other girl?" She asked, at that moment I felt like breathing was not in my favor. I wanted to throw up and hid myself in an corner.

"Dead." Heath spoke as he held on to Eren's body. . . .W-When he wakes up we will have to tell him everything that happened. Rico shut her lips tightly together, "I thought that maybe she would be humanity's second strongest." She lightly looked down acknowledging the death of Rose.

"Oh shit." I heard Heath croak, he looked up his features crossed with horror. I gulped hearing the thumping loud footsteps, the groans of the loud monsters echoed. My throat tightened, looking I had seen the dozen of Titans walking towards us.

"Oh god." Rico whispered, she crawled back sweating coating her face. How were we going to get out of this? I turned to Cole and Kenneth, Cole stared ahead with a blank expression while Kenneth followed him. Did my cousins suddenly lose their heart?

"Get up the walls!" Heath yelled, I turned to him my heart racing to the max. as the Titans drew closer I panicked feeling my heart tighten as my breathing had become labored I counted the minutes I had to think of a plan but nothing had come to mind.

"We have to get Eren out of here first." Heath shook his head, dropping Eren into the blond boys arms. "Someone needs to take care of the Titans in order for you to escape." I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

"Come on, you can't do that." He took a deep breath, raking a hand down his face I had finally noticed the slight enhanced older features in his face. Over the past years I had seen him as a mentor to me, but with him growing older it was soon for him to retire though I doubt he would agree.

"If I don't who will. Rose isn't here." He darkly spoke, making Kenneth flinch in the process. Seeing the large gathering of smoke and the fast thumps I had spotted an abnormal from a great distance. "Abnormal Titan." Heath shouted, he had seemed to be the only one in his sense after everything.

"Shit, there is too many." He whispered underneath his breath. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath I stood beside Heath, "your not going alone." Kenneth and Cole quickly agreed, Heath looked at us as if we were crazy.

"Just be careful." He warned, together we moved slicing Titan by Titan down as a team. Though they kept increasing the amounts of them were coming towards us, it scared me to the extent because my body could handle so much.

I slipped on the rock, I felt the pain spread through my wrist again. I had to use one hand to push myself up, helplessly I fell to the ground in attempt to get up. I let out a groan at the pain spread tingling along my skin.

The Titan's foot raised above my head, I looked down a shadow looming over me feeling my muscles become stiff and the pain in my hand become unbearable. Cole was struggling to hold his own and Kenneth had barely managed to escape death yet again.

I closed my eyes, holding my head to the ground. Let it be painless, please.

I waited for moments holding my trembling fingers to myself, expect the hard foot I expected to come down on me hadn't, glancing up I heard the sounds of tearing flesh. I felt my heart in my throat again, someone saved me yet again.

I had no longer seen the person, as they took off. I squinted my eyes barely catching the figure of a person, this person was beyond fast. They movements were so swift and agile, I gasped as I seen the figure with incredible speed take down two Titans single handedly.

Kenneth and Cole were frozen in shock, was it ever so possible for someone to be that good with their 3DMG. Titans had fallen as if they were knocked by an invisible force they couldn't see, it was seconds before every Titan was killed with our field of vision.

"W-Who is that?" Rico asked with utter assumed look, her eyes wide as her lips parted. Was this humanity second strongest person?

I squinted harder as I noticed the person had stopped, looking at the long dark hair it was a woman. With the outlines of her perfectly shaped legs and behind, the moment she had turned around the sight of blood was everywhere, from her face to her shirt.

Looking closer the girl tucked her blades back in, swiping her mouth with her forearm she licked her lips. Looking into the eyes that had caught the attention from far away, I began to feel the rush of tears crawl down my cheeks.

My fingers trembled as I got up, making my way to the girl. I ran to her, the girl stood there with a light smile, I cursed myself thinking she was going to die. Because right now the girl I had seen as my little sister had stood in front of me with proud gleaming eyes.

_Rose._

"R-Rose." Cole stuttered, his lips had become dry with anticipation as Kenneth dashed forward wrapping his arms tightly around her, she gripped on to as if she was his life. The tears started to clear as she sent me a grateful look.

"Your alive." I whispered, as my arms curled around her back feeling the warmth and the ebony curls of her hair. She laughed lightly before looking at me, "of course I am." She spoke with happiness in her light voice.

_Rose POV_

"Hey, Levi isn't this the person Commander Erwin was talking about?" I turned my head to the voices, causing the others to stop. In front of me stood two men, handsome ones indeed.

One was tall, with pale brown hair and striking gray eyes. I couldn't help but let my gaze linger on to him for a few seconds before I looked to the one beside him, he was shorter than the other guy and barely scraped by for being slightly taller than me.

He had dark sinful black hair that was in an undercut, with narrowed and intimidating gray eyes. His eyes narrowed at me, I couldn't help but feel the shiver run down my back maybe it was because of the way he looked at me.

"I suppose so." He blew out the air he held in, the taller one titled his head smirking at me. "Grab him were heading back." The shorter one spoke, Armin nodded. We soon followed him up the walls, I gritted my teeth as the pain underneath my jacket came again.

"Shit." I groaned as I pulled my shirt up, looking down I watched the long gash across my rib cage. It wasn't deep, but it was enough to make blood spill. Pulling a bandage from my back pocket I wrapped it around my lower body.

I sighed as the blood was soaked up by the bandage, pulling my shirt down. I made my way towards Azusa with Nessa.

"Where were you?" Nessa asked, I titled my lips to one side. "No where important." I grumbled, hopefully tonight I will be able to take care of it.

"Mission accomplis-" Heath stopped short as he locked eyes with me, all a sudden I felt his grip tighten on my shoulders. "H-How!?" I raised an eyebrow as he narrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" This had seemed to catch the attention of everyone else, there eyes wandering as they listened closely. There was an eerie silence, I licked my lips before looking at him.

"Weren't you killed by a Titan." This had caught the attention of the two men from earlier, I learned their names, the taller one was known as Farlan Church while the other was known as Levi. Both were apart of the Scouts.

"I had cut it up from the inside, it was difficult, but I cut myself down the nape of the neck it caused an opening but killed the Titan in process." Heath sighed as he looked at me, "intelligent, just like your father." I chewed my lower lip, I had heard all this great news about my father but what do I think of it?

Heath had mentioned my father often a lot and their were times where I had appreciated it, but then again I am not my father I am his daughter, a person to look up to him not to be like him if it's anything I strive to be better than him.

"The way to hold your blades, the wrong way reminds me a lot of your father so-" I gritted my teeth, feeling the aching pain in my skull and the dizziness. "I am not my father." I growled at him my voice dark and deep.

He gulped, I roughly walked passed him narrowing my eyes ahead. I tried to ignore the pain on my rib cage and tried to walk properly, the sweat had build quickly on my forehead as I took each and every step my breath becoming heavy.

"Rose." I heard the deep voice yelled towards me, I looked ahead seeing Reiner and Bert along with Jean. I smiled walking a bit faster towards them, Bert grinned nudging Reiner's shoulder as Jean rubbed the back of his head blushing my way.

"I told you she would be fine." Bert smiled, Reiner grumbled something underneath his breath as he looked at me. "I was worried." He spoke lightly, looking at me with concerned eyes. He noticed it, I felt myself become weak in my legs.

Noticing their were two Reiner's instead of one, my head pounded as the cut started to sting. "Rose?" Jean asked, my bad Jean's asked, my tongue felt dry as my body felt as if it was getting hotter and hotter the sun making it worse.

"Rose, hey can we get a doctor here!" Reiner yelled, I fell forward feeling my world spinning quickly, feeling the thick beefy arms catching me, I rested my head on to the chest of the person as I closed my eyes.

"Rose, h-hey stay awake." I heard Reiner voice start to fade, as the voices became weaker and weaker as the struggle to hold me eyes up became impossible. I breathed out closing my eyes watching everything fade for the moment as the blackness surround me.

_Reiner's POV_

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing I looked at her. She was extremely pale, with a high fever and had lost a great amount of blood. I-I knew she would be fine but h-how? She hadn't gotten hurt anywhere else. So how was it possible for her to be able to escape with only a gash?

"Reiner, calm down." Bert spoke, he stood by her bedside. He placed a cup of tea on the table, he looked over to me with soft eyes, though with her injured when she had fallen in my arms I hadn't know what to do? I thought she was dead, so I panicked.

Bertolt, had kept an calm mind. He had kept reassuring me that she was fine, I knew she was. From fighting Titans to hand-to-hand combat. She was always a person I had seen give her 100%.

Jean had sat on a chair beside her constantly looking over her, he chewed on his fingernails as he looked at her condition. Rose is beautiful no doubt but I see her as a best friend, and to be honest it seemed as if she would be likely to have an crush on Eren than Jean. Though I was sure she had looked at him that way.

Though the Scout named Levi, had seem to taken an interest in her and was going to transport her somewhere else, saying that she would be in the court supporting details on an incident when she was in the elite team. But, with the way she was now it seemed almost impossible.

"She's still asleep,"said Azusa, they had introduced themselves when they had noticed Rose was being taken cared of. The girl was Azusa, the boy with the brown hair was named Kenneth and the last boy with dark black hair was named Cole.

While I took noticed of them, these were the people that had influenced Rose's life a lot. Since she spoke often of them she seemed beyond proud with every word.

"Yeah, the doctor said she should be up soon but not very long." Kenneth sighed, running a hand through his hair he stared at me for a while.

"You said your name was Reiner, right?" I nodded, he took a step forward. Taking his foot off the wall he made his way to me, "what is your relationship with Rose?" He asked with narrowed eyes, I raised an eyebrows before glancing at her.

"Were best friends, since the day we met at the training camp." He stared at me with me with quiet eyes, as if he was calculating my thoughts. "Are you in her squad?" I nodded again, somehow this had made him incredibly mad.

"You were the guys that made her come back for you!?" He yelled at me, I was confused at this point he yelled curses at me. Bert stood at my side with an questioning look followed by mine, Cole glared at his cousin.

"She could have made it over the wall safely, except it was you that made her go against the rules to save your sorry asses." He gritted his teeth, I watched as a small fire ignited in his eye. He was fueled with rage and only rage at the moment.

"To save our asses!?" I yelled back, I gritted my teeth as I narrowed my eyes at him. How could he say that to me?

"Yes, she went back out their knowing the risks yet she went to save her team. It-" I stopped him whispering, "she came because she wanted to." I froze, laughing lightly before looking at her. "Gosh, Rose you honestly don't know when to quit do you."

** Kenneth going Big bro mode!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Let me know what you think of my fan-fiction so far. **


	9. Rose Petals:Sensitive

**Rose Petals**

_Chapter 9 - Sensitive_

I cringed at the feeling in my rib cage, I squinted my eyes as I looked up. Out of the corner of my eye I had seen Rico standing, leaning her back against the wall. My body had felt sore as if I had gotten run over with a truck they used to ship goods.

"Hurry up, we have somewhere to be." I raised an eyebrow, as I slowly got off the bed. I was hurt and not in the best mood at the moment, she took a step closer throwing me my jacket. I caught it, slipping my shoes on I followed her down the hall.

She led me inside an large room, filled with a great amount of people. They talked among-st themselves as they were standing, I followed Rico getting the weird looks. All the officers within the room were filled with Garrison, Scouts or the MP.

"Rose." I heard the feminine voice ahead, seeing a smiling Azusa along with an tired Kenneth and a silent Cole. I made my way over to them, they had stood on the left side of the room in rows. Right beside them had stood Heath, making Rico stand beside him. Was this the elite team?

Must be. But what are we gathered for?

"Azusa, what's going on?" I asked, Cole turned to me with a light smile. "Eren is being held accounted for the crimes he had done." He spoke lowly, I gritted my teeth clenching my fist.

"He did nothing wrong." I had seen Rico's finger's tremble from the corner of my eye. She gulped, she did something. "He had tried to kill you." I glared at her as I wrapped my fingers around the collar of her neck lifting her off the ground.

"What the hell is your problem!?" I angrily spoke, feeling the eyes on me. A hood grew over her eyes as she looked at me, my grip tighten on her clothing. "I am not going to lie in an report." She spoke in a shaken voice, feeling the gentle hand on my forearm I looked to the person, Heath.

"Put her down." She spoke in a calm voice, I glared at her harder putting her to the ground hard. I took my place beside Azusa, hearing the sounds of the room come to an end. In came Eren along with a woman with big glasses.

Eren was placed on to his knees, as he was chained to the metal pole. What the hell? After everything they still don't trust him? Unbelievable.

He gazed over the rows than I felt his eyes come to a stop when they locked with mine, I felt my heart calm down he was okay, and after everything he seemed okay. He flinched as he looked closer to my face, I had small cuts but it had meant nothing important.

I watched as two of the Scouts locked the chains around the pole, his chains dangling at every moment made. My head throbbed, feeling the light sting on my eyebrow I reached up to it, brushing it. I hissed lightly as I dragged my finger across it. I had gotten it when Eren had tried to hit me.

"Hey, you okay?" Azusa titled her head to me, I nodded trying to put my bangs on to the side. Since we were in court they were going to try and use everything to make Eren seem guilty, I can't risk them seeing this.

"Listen everything is going to be okay, all we have to do is stand here and listen." She gave me a light smile, feeling the burning eyes I had turned my head seeing the head Scout, Erwin. I huffed lightly, his eyes had locked with mine, at that moment it had felt as if he was examining me.

Scanning the room more, I had seen the head military officer, Pixis, even Levi who I quickly learned that was a special operations squad leader had been seen with Erwin, though he was standing with Farlan at the first row on the far left to mine.

"You're Eren Yeager I suppose." He took a breath,"who swore to sacrifice your life if needed." The man that had stood their, fixed his glasses as he looked at Eren, this man was the head of all three divisions.

"Yes sir." Eren responded quickly, he looked at the man with eyes that an emotion had hidden so well. "The laws we have practiced aren't meant to use against you, cause you are somewhat a special case." He glanced down on to a printed sheet of paper on his desk.

"Therefore I am unable to give judgment, and the Military council is now in charge of it." He took his glasses off, taking a side glance he wiped his glasses placing them back on to the bridge of his nose. "I am only here to decide if you shall die or live."

I could hear the hardness in his deep loud demanding voice, "some people here would consider you a blessing while others may think of you as a demon." I closed my eyes tight looking ahead, I was here only as a witness nothing more or less.

"Since it's impossible to keep your existence an secret, we are here to decide which military division to entrust you into."

"The Military Police." I had seen the deadly looks that the police men had given Eren before he had sat down, an mixture with disgust and a urge to kill. There was no doubt he would killed and even tortured to the brink of death, like hell I would allow that.

"The Scouting Region." I glanced above, seeing the Commander keep an stern face. Would the Scouting Legion set him straight and help him embrace the power and make him able to use it for good, I glanced at him for a moment. I was to sure of myself that my father would take Eren as his own.

"In order to determine this I will have each chief of division, tell me why you should be welcomed into the division they run." He gave a curt nod to the chief of military police, Nile Dawk.

"Once the through research of Eren Yeager's body we will conclude a swift disposal." I gasped, staring at the man with wide eyes. Kill him after they used him. Were these people crazy!?

"Considering the amount of damage he had created upon on Society," he said looking to the judge than back at Eren. I breathed out lightly, it wasn't like they were going to actually allow this? O-Or were they?

"With the citizens aware of his presence, it is most likely that a civil war could happen between the ones who think Eren is an hero and those who don't." Nile had looked as if he hadn't cared about Eren at all, by the looks of it he had seen him as research.

"We could name him a savior to humanity wh-" The man beside him had worn a dark cloak, with three chains around his neck, that had the symbols for wall Rose, Maria and Sina. I had faintly remembered him, it was clear but I had somewhat of an understanding of him.

He was the leader of an group that had gained somewhat power in the last 5 years, I think it was called 'religion' I stared at the man, he looked much older with dark bags that hung under his eyes.

"He must be executed without further ado." Looks like he was peacefully at all, the judge called upon the name who had went by Pastor Nick, "let's hear the Scouting Regions reason." The man huffed in annoyance looking at the pastor.

"We would like to take Eren and use him for humanity' sake." He stared at Eren for a few seconds, "that is all I would like to say." Erwin glanced at the row were I was, he stared at me for a moment, he had known me.

"With his power, it is more likely that we are able to reclaim wall Maria. Since you see the current situation we all are in." Commander Erwin's words were said very well, it was as if he had planned everything before he had come in.

I watched in amazement as Commander Erwin explained a plan to reclaim wall Maria, his deep voice along with the hardness had clearly showed his dedication for humanity, I questioned myself for a moment. Was is possible that when my father had always talked about his superior he was talking about Erwin, and how he had an impact on him?

I watched quietly as a person had erupted with a loud voice, he had cried in horror with his words as he imaged hard about the Titans. Fear covering his face rather than hope.

Pastor Nick had gone on rampage, screaming at the other man. Claiming god was the only person that had protected us, really? What about us?

"I have one more question. . .Eren." The judge looked at him, after Pastor Nick had calm down we had continued with the trail. "There seems as if there is hope for you in the Scouting Legion." Within the moments I watched as Eren shook his head understanding everything.

Before the judge could settle everything he glanced at the paper in front of him, "oh." I gritted my teeth as the judge read the words out loud, "looks like this is the report from the last mission."

"Following his transformation, into a Titan he had swung at Rose Ackerman. . ." I gulped feeling Kenneth's eyes on me along with everyone on the elite team even Armin, along with the Commander Erwin.

My throat had suddenly start to feel dry and the urge to hide in a corner was urgent, I watched slowly as Eren turned his eyes to me, his lips gaped apart. Oh god, don't look at me.

"Ackerman hm. . . . .Is Rose Ackerman present?" He asked loudly, glancing around the room. I felt Kenneth nudge my arm to answer, "here, Sir." I raised my hand slightly, gaining attention from everyone. Some of them had seen me before and had seemed shock.

"Ah, your Rose Ackerman. So is it true that Eren had attacked you?" My heart thumped loudly I had felt as if it was going to explode into pieces, he eyes burned into me. Seeing Rico sending a devilish smirk my way, there was no way I could lie now.

"Yes." I coolly replied, staring at him with blank eyes. If I had showed emotion, they might take it I was trying to protect him, and the final judgment might be harder than expected. The gasps had surfaced along the side of the Military police, I stared at Eren watching a hood grow over his eyes, he bit him lip clenching it until blood spilled.

But wait I can't still prove that he is useful. "But, wait he had saved me many times, as for once he had saved both me an Armin from being shot. These facts are true and hopefully you can take them into consideration. Not only will this benefit humanity but another way to learn the differences between a Titan and him. Surely enough the Titans see him as a threat, since the way he is seen is as if he was prey, learning how to use him to reclaim wall Maria is something I deem highly effective."

Kenneth, Cole and Azusa watched me with proud eyes, they knew me long enough that I wouldn't stand by and let this happen to him.

"Surely the Ackerman would talk, since you guys both have been together since the beginning of your training, I wouldn't be surprised if your feelings had come into play.

"The question we should ask is if we should trust him with out most talented soldiers our funds and humanity to a kid, who is only 15?" Hearing the outburst of whispers, I clenched my fists behind my back. How dare he say something about my feelings!?

"That's right! He had taken the form of a Titan and had mingled with us." One of the men in the crowd claimed, "looks like he failed in the end to hide from us." W-What was happened? Everything had felt as if it was out of control now.

"We shouldn't debate on him, next thing you know he might transform and try to kill us as well." I took a step forward feeling the urge to kill someone heavily, feeling the arm around mine Azusa sighed pulling me back.

"W-Wait! What if she is the monster as well!?" A man with a stocky beard pointed to me, his eyes holding fear. People around me soon looked at me as if they wanted to run away from me.

"He could have turned her into it as well." Eren gritted his teeth as he looked at them, "no! I agree I am monster but she has nothing to do with it!" He cried out loudly looking at them with hard glares.

"She could be working with him for all we know, I had heard she takes after Captain Levi himself." I closed my eyes for a moment, don't think, don't think. Hearing the loud voices, my head had began to hurt throbbing with an uncertain pain.

I heard the loud sounds of guns being loaded, opening my eyes with urgency. I watched as everything halted for moment, hearing the loud grunts, I watched as Captain Levi repeatedly kicked and hurt Eren.

I felt Cole's and Kenneth arms locked tightly around me knowing I would jump in, I watched in horror as his tooth went flying towards my direction, I stared at it.

Blood had coated my vision, I heard the loud groans of pain from him echoing through the silent court. Captain Levi had utterly destroyed Eren, I stopped myself as I looked at Captain Levi, only now did I see his sharp piercing gray eyes.

He had appeared as a nightmare and a person to be afraid of but yet, I couldn't help but stare at him. His gaze, even that soft sinful raven black hair, I widened my eyes as I felt my heart thumped against my hand.

Oh no.

"This is just my opinion." I felt the slight hint of shivers down my back. "When it comes to teaching somebody discipline I believe pain is first on my list." I watched as the stony gray eyes ran over Eren's body, "seeing this I wouldn't say you need a lecture but a lesson." With the sound of his deep smooth voice the looks from everyone had looked horrified.

"What if he transform into a Titan?" Nile asked the dark bags underneath his eyes more noticeable than ever, glowing with a sight of hatred.

I watched as Captain Levi had spoke his words wisely, even Commander Erwin who had used his words of wisdom and had hypnotized everyone, forcing them to believe that Eren is useful and has a great chance of making us win this battle.

"Eren Yeager is final being put in the Scouting Legion. However depending on his mission results." I watched as the judge eyes ran over me, he sighed taking one final look at me. "You are dismissed." It had taken me a few moments to regain my thoughts.

Seeing Captain Levi stand over Eren as Farlan joined them with a eager smile, I could feel Captain Levi eyes hard on to mine even Farlan's happy eyes gleamed my way.

I had spaced out again, I gritted my teeth as Eren had sent me a bloody tight smile. He was forcing himself, I knew it.

"Come on, Rose." Cole pulled me, I followed blindly along, hearing the mumbles of my name along the crowd of people. "I heard she was Colten's daughter." One woman had whispered, Cole glanced back at me. Glaring at the women who had spoke, he had wrapped his muscular arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him as he walked.

"She must be as stupid as her father, next thing yo-" I slammed my fist into his cheek, watching as he flew into the wall, causing all movement to stop. Cole's body was frozen, I gritted my fists as I looked at the older man on the ground.

"O-Oh god! H-H-Help!" He shouted, hearing the footsteps rush towards me. I towered over the man, glaring at him. I wonder if he thought he could get away with talking about my father?

"Oh no, Rose." Azusa shouted as she heard the clicks of guns towards, I leaned forward to the man. Lifting him up off the ground, he dangled in the air sweating coating his greasy forehead. He swung his legs back and forth and feeble attempt to get away.

"I would suppose by now I had made the impression that I don't want to cause trouble. . .Of course unless I have to." I titled my head to the man, his fingers trembling on to my hold. "P-Please."He pleaded lightly.

"Let him go." Nile yelled towards me, pointing his gun at me. I sighed looking at him, at this moment I could have cared less than anything. "Apologize." I hardened my voice at the man, he started to shake. Looking at me with nervous eyes I glared harder, "I-I'm sorry." I released my hold on him and dropped him on to the floor.

"Your coming with us." Nile took a step forward, I glanced at him from the corner of my eye looking at him. "Why's that?" I titled my head towards him, smirking at his reaction.

"Y-You." One of his men eyed me, "if you were to throw a perfectly good soldier into jail, pretty sure you would have the Scouts on your ass." Seeing the golden hair boy send a friendly looking smile, he winked at me. Looking at his badge I had noticed he wore the Wings Of Freedom the same Legion my father was in.

"The man was out of line, therefore he had asked for it himself." I looked to the person that had dauntingly stood up for me, it was the judge Darius Zackely. "Losing a loved one is truly something undesirable, being reminded of the loved one is something that should be taboo and certain times." He spoke, his voice loud but yet held a soft aura.

This had forced Nile and his soldiers to put their guns down, "lucky bastard." Nile mumbled. "Nothing is here to be seen, please be on your way." Darius announced.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Azusa demanded as she roughly pulled my arm, her eyes narrowed. She meant good, at least always when I had seen her.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I muttered, I wanted to avoid thinking about everything and wished for everything just to disappear. Was I become depressed?

"We are going to talk about it now." She demanded angrily, pulling me back. Kenneth and Cole watched the situation unfold in front their eyes.

"I know you lost your father, but you have to get over it. Your older now not a little girl anymore." She grabbed me by my shoulders, her touches had made me feel like acid being spilled on to me.

"No. . . .You don't understand, Azusa. You had people all around you, you would never understand the feeling of being alone and living on the streets wondering when you are going to die." I looked up to her seeing the tears evident in her eyes.

"I force myself thinking my father is watching from afar and try to prove him that I am strong, but I am not. He was everything a true good man that died happy the last moment, sometimes they say that the things you loved can you a blessing or your destruction. So, let him be my destruction." I watched as her lips tried to form words though it had come out.

I slowly removed her hands, making my way out the door leaving the three of them together. All the way down the hall I had finally had heard the outburst of her tears, she had repeated sorry over and over. I wasn't angry I could never be, it was just something I had knew for a fact.

_They didn't need me at all._

"Hey, look it's the Ace." I heard Blaze's cheerfully voice call out, the distance between us had closed. When I looked up I had spotted Reiner and Bert along with him, I let it all out as I clung to Blaze like he was my life, desperately trying to hang on.

My cries echoed within the distance as roads had gotten quieter along with the darkness starting to surround us. When I had cried my eyes out, Reiner and Bert had comforted me greatly while Blaze had held me tightly.

It was a strange bond that I had felt with Blaze, no doubt it had felt as if he was a brother while Bert gave the aura of an older brother and Reiner as a father figure. Cause he was always constant about worrying about me.

I leaned on to Blaze as I stared at the burning flames, everyone had been quite and it was no surprise since we had lost a person on our team, Marco. Apparently Jean had founded him. . . .in half I knew to well that it couldn't be a Titan's doing, I had heard the sobs to my far right.

Looking I had noticed Sally had her head buried into London's shoulder Annie had stood beside them with a straight face her cold blue eyes staring at the flames, did she lose someone as well?

Looking at Sally and London I had quickly realized that someone was missing. It was Anna, "s-s-she's gone." Cried out Sally, London had her eyes shut tight tears peaking out.

"You saw what happened, she was grabbed by a Titan and killed before we got to her." London's voice cracked with sorrow, I had felt my heart break at that moment. "S-She would have never been this way if he didn't lead us their." Sally moaned in pain.

"She took him and killed Anna." I tried to ignore the itching feeling at the back of my head, my throat tight. She was blaming me for Anna's death. . . .I looked at the fire again, hearing the footsteps towards me I had tried to gaze at the fire but it had seemed that Blaze had noticed the footsteps as well.

"I'm going to kill her." I knew the punch was coming but I let it go, she needed to let her anger go, just one punch would be okay.

Feeling the sharp knuckles dig into my skin, I gritted my teeth as my head swung to the right. I shifted my feet to move from Blaze, I looked at her with blank eyes feeling my cheek sore. She had more bone than muscles, she should have used her legs or elbow.

"How does that feel!" She shouted, "not good, right?" She took a step forward, Reiner and Bert along with Blaze were shocked I had let her punch me.

"Does it feel better?" I spoke, she clenched her fist looking at me. "Feel better!?" She had started to throw punches at me but I easily dodged them, she only yelled in anger as I dodged again.

"Anna is dead, I understand bu-" She had cut me off with raging tears,"how am I going to tell her parents?" She whispered lowly, she stared in my eyes. I know that moment I for sure was numb in my mind and body, I could no longer feel emotion.

"Sally y-" She yelled louder causing attention to gather around us. "You don't understand losing someone, your just a worthless piece of shit that breaks everyone's heart. Your just fucking stupid just like your dog of dad."

I remember my fists touching the smooth skin, feeling the cracks underneath my fingers as the blood sprayed against my fingers, clothes, face. I was being pulled back by at least three people, looking at the bloody figure not to close to mine, I had titled my head and had smiled.

She hadn't felt half of my pain I had felt.

_Blood is truly a beautiful color isn't it?_

**I think she's going a little cray cray.**

**How would you deal with a situation with your people talking down about your parents?**


	10. Rose Petals:Being One Of Them

**Rose Petals**

_Chapter 10 - Being One Of Them_

Hearing the countless shouts from outside as the door slammed closed, my blood pumped more urging me to continue. I looked to my trembling fingers, watching as the blush red blood painted them.

W-What was going on with me?

I trembled as I looked at my fingers, recalling what had happened moments ago. My fingers merciless punching Sally, her mouth filled with blood as I remembered something crunching underneath my fingers, after all I did the terrible the terrible things I did to her. I couldn't help say it felt good for once.

Instead of being called names and being bullied for years I had finally felt freedom, I had let out. I couldn't but feel the tears run down my cheeks, I-I can't believe I did that. "Rose." I heard the gently voice call me, looking up I had seen Bert and Blaze.

"I can't believe I-I did that." I tugged my hair pulling on it as I curled into a ball crying, I felt the big hand run on hair as a comforting gesture, I looked up to see Bert he gave me a kind smile. Though he was huge he always was very generous of everyone in the group, at thought of our emotions first.

"It's okay, there there." He softly cooed in my ear, Blaze sat across from me he was in deep thought as he looked at me, he shook out of it. "It was bound to happen, no one could take that amount of pain of being called names all the time." Blaze smiled sadly at me.

"D-Do you know if she's okay?" He nodded, "anyway, we have to go out back again. Remember we are picking our division." I stopped, that's right.

I paused looking at him, his eyes dark, "I-I don't think I can go out there." I watched Reiner wrap the bandages around my knuckles, it was funny because at this moment I couldn't feel any pain at all.

Reiner kept quiet as he wrapped it, my blood soaking it quickly. "It's not something to miss." Reiner spoke, his voice low.

I breathed out recalling her words, _"you don't understand losing someone, your just a worthless piece of shit that breaks everyone's heart. Your just fucking stupid just like your dog of a dad."_

I clenched my fist, how could she say that she was clearly aware of me being alone for the past years when I had lived in the Shinganishima district. And my father. . . . . .He isn't a dog, he's a hero.

All I could say was Sally had another thing coming for her if she continued to keep this up, I won't hold back. Slowly recalling her words, I had heard of her saying I had broke everyone's hearts, did she mean as take?

I certainly was sure she hadn't liked Eren, Jean or Captain. But, there is one person, I looked to Reiner who clicked the bandages together. She liked him.

I had countless caught her staring at Reiner whenever she had gotten the chance to do so, no wonder she had never approached me since I was with Reiner.

"She likes you." Causing everyone to look at me with confused eyes, Reiner froze as he sat in front of me, "what are you talking about?" He asked.

My fingers twitched as I curled them in my lap, their gazes on me had become more unsteady which resulted me into shifting in my seat. With the candles lighting the room the room bright it had helped with their gazes of confusion.

"She liked you." Reiner froze, his arms were crossed over his bulky chest. I was stupid enough not to recognize that she had liked him since she had first seen him, did she think I liked him? Was that one of the reasons she had attacked me?

Most likely.

"Sally. . . . .She likes Reiner." I watched his dark eyes widened in shock, he gulped, I watched his adam apple bobbing, he looked flushed but bit the corner of his lip. "No, she doesn't." He claimed softly.

I licked my lips looking down at my hand, my eyes glazing over my wrapped fingers. Hearing the footsteps outside the door, I brushed the loose strand feeling the hard eyes of my friends.

"She does." I glanced at Blaze, who eyes had seemed to be lost in thought. "So what of it?" He spoke lowly, his eyes casted downward. So what do I care of her!?

After all she done to me I shouldn't give a flying crap about her.

"After what happened, I don't think I would date someone who had anger issues." This caused him to laugh lightly along with Bert and Blaze. I shifted my eyes out the window watching as everyone had started to get ready to pick their regiments.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

"As you already know the top 10 candidates have been picked already, now we will introduced the leaders of each division." First that had come up was Pixis, than after him was Niles. He glared at me the entire time, I did the same. Don't expect to play will fire when your going to get burn.

After him was Commander Erwin of the Scouts, "in a month we will begin a expedition outside the walls along with the new recruits, I won't feed lies into your head. But you have seen what the Titans are capable of and how deadly they are, that is all I have to say, you are dismissed if you are choosing another division."

With that I gave him a long stare, he looked at me with a approving smile, I was going to follow my father's steps and do what he did. Be a Scout.

Hearing the loud amount of people leaving I closed my eyes, as I felt the tugging on my hand. Looking I had seen a grinning Blaze along with Reiner and Bert, I smiled at them. Than at that moment I had seen London as she passed with along with Sally, "hope you die soon." Sally whispered.

I felt my chest tighten with anger, seeing the way she had looked in her state had set a smile to my face. She had a bunch of bandages wrapped around her neck and head, than a small one on her nose, her face had started to form dark and black bruises.

I laughed as she passed, "your one to talk." I snickered at her. Seeing her figure disappearing in the darkness.

I breathed through my mouth looking ahead, seeing barely 20 people had stayed. "For those who have chosen this regiment you have earned my respect." Commander Erwin had caught my eye, I saluted him like the rest, but this time with a proud smile.

* * *

The next day we had gotten to the headquarters of the Scouts, I felt happy that I had finally got here after all the work that I had done, Blaze nudged my shoulder. "What's on your mind?" He asked, I smiled at him.

"I am finally here." He sighed nodding to, "me too." I raised an eyebrow looking at him, he nodded giving me a curt nod before rubbing the back of his head looking away. "Is there a reason why you came here?" He blushed harder at that.

"Yeah, my brother is here, and I had always wanted to be a Scout." My eyes widened as he mentioned he had a older brother, I looked at him amazed by this. "Yeah," he said lowly. At that I started to cooe towards him, "awwww you're here because of you brother, your so cute Blaze." He blushed more trying to cover my mouth.

"S-Shut up will you." I laughed as I pulled his hands away, Bert and Reiner looked at us strangely we only gave them a nervous laugh. "Welcome to the Scouts regiment, I hope you will enjoy it here" A older man said, rubbing horses head.

"I am Rob, I am gonna be your tour guide around the base, now where are those capes, I thought I told him to get it." Rob frowned looking around, he sighed running a hand through his hair. He suddenly stopped and sent a glare to someone behind us, "Carter, where were you?" Blaze froze at the name and looked behind.

"Oh, you know same old." Blaze turned around, facing a curious blond haired guy, with dark grey eyes. "Blaze?" Carter caught his younger brother in mid air as he engulfed him in a hug, I smiled at the sight of them.

"Hey, hands those out first than you can hug after." Carter was handing everyone the capes, I smiled as they put it on with proud faces. I waited for a few moments until Rob had given me one, he gave a smile handing me the cape.

"It was your father's." I held it within my fingers as I admired it, perfect. I held it tightly to myself as I breathed in the scent, reminding me of the woods. "I see you like your cape." Reiner spoke, he looked slightly confused.

"It was my fathers." He gave me a light smile patting me on the head, Bert smiled at me. We were all happy, but with the expedition coming up I was sure everything around that time would go downhill from their.

Reiner's lips pulled together as Blaze nearly came stumbling into me, "introduce me to your friends." His older brother, Carter spoke with glee in his voice as he examined Reiner than Bert all together.

"Right. ." Blaze trailed off giving his brother a look, "well since you won't do it, I'll do it myself." Carter looked at me with a smirk, I sighed. Please don't be the complete opposite from his younger brother.

"I am Carter, this turtle's older brother, let's see, I been in this regiment for about." He lifted his fingers counting the years, I looked to Blaze giving him a assumed look as he looked down in embarrassment.

"2 years, I am in Hanji's squad. If you don't know her, wait till you meet her." I smiled at his words, the way he spoke was like he was carefree about everything, hopefully he was skilled as well, but looking at Blaze I am sure that his older brother is.

"Come on, let me show your rooms." Carter had taken me, Reiner, Bert and Blaze showing our rooms, we all found out soon we weren't really that far from each other about 4-5 doors down each other.

"Tomorrow, in the morning training will start sharp at 8 o'clock, don't be late. Oh, and dinner should be serving about now." He looked down to his watch leading us to the mess hall. I bumped shoulders with Blaze as Reiner stood to his left as Bert was standing tall on my right.

"Nice brother you got." Reiner spoke, causing Blaze to stuff his hands into his pockets as he walked along the hall. "Sure." He bit the side of his lower lip. I could immediately sense that he was enjoying the feeling of meeting his older brother again, must be a wonderful feeling.

"Sadly looks like you aren't with your other squad." Bert spoke gently glancing out the corner of his eye. "Actually there is one person, her name is Porsche," he said with a light smile looking at me.

"She is. . . . .Pretty energetic." He spoke calmly, I raised an eyebrow. Well looks like we are going to have a lot of positive energy in our group.

"Really? I didn't see her with our group when I first meet you guys." I frowned titling my head as I looked at the light becoming brighter and brighter, hearing the shuffles of feet and the clacks of plate even the loud laughter along with the roaring conversations.

"Oh, her she was with her boyfriend." Stopping in front the door, I watched as we had seen a mass of people in one place together, we had stayed in line waiting patiently as we talked among ourselves.

"Blaze!" I watched as the arms of a Scout wrapped around him, he jumped as the arms squeezed him tightly, he let out a light laugh as the girl looked at him with a bright smile. Her long blond hair was tied back it in tight ponytail.

"Porsche." He gave her a smile in return, beside her stood a tall kind boy his eyes a deep color of blue with dark brown hair. "And Robin." The guy took a step forward, "glad to see you here."

Porsche eyes widened as she looked at me, her wandering dark brown eyes caught mine, a smile seemed as if it was planted on to her face and it was unusual to see it. "And you must be the daunting Rose I heard of." I raised my eyebrows as she gripped my shoulders.

"Uh, hi?'

**Sorry this chapter took a bit longer, I tried to start right after when Rose had gone. . . .Cray cray.**

**Anyways I REALLY appreciate the comments.**

**Anyway you guys really like Captain Levi, me tooooooooo! But I like Eren and Jean as well soo I am screwed on picking my best character.**

**Like who wouldn't like theses guys. . . . . .Don't hate on them.**

**Levi \- The short, sexy bad ass, known as the cold hearted guy, but deeper on the inside a warm and nice person.**

**Eren \- Hot green eyed guy, who is determined to destroy all the Titans. But very considerate when it comes to his comrades, the hell this guy CAN turn into a Titan.**

**Jean \- Straight forward guy, puts his eye to one girl and is willingly to do anything for her, in order to protect her (referring to Mikasa, when he saved her) - in manga**

**Most you guys like Levi, point for sexy bad ass, so what do you like mostly about him. I like his ABS Drool worth!- in manga**


	11. Rose Petals: His Gaze

**Rose Petals**

_Chapter 11 - His Gaze_

Looking at the beautiful blond I gave a nervous smile to her, she squealed lightly as she embraced me tightly. My shoulders shook at the sudden action catching me by surprise, I guess Blaze wasn't joking around when he said she was energetic.

"This is great, I am going to be friends with the great Ace." She squealed again, hugging me I could only feel her arms wrap around me in a death grip as she pulled me tighter to her. "Wooh, calm down Porsche." Robin came behind gently pulling her back, making a frown surface her features.

"Aw, I really like her, she's so pretty and cuddly." I blushed as her words, rubbing the back of my neck, she laughed and poked my cheeks pointing out my flushed cheeks, "your so cute when you blush." Hearing the guys laughed behind me made me blush harder.

"Like I told you she is an energetic one." I quickly agreed nodding my head to that. Hearing the loud growl interrupt our conversation I put my hands over my stomach, she giggled at that Robin grinning at that. "Why don't you guys get us a table while we get some food." Blaze waved at them as they walked away finding a table.

I stood in front them hanging my head in embarrassment, "that is so embarrassing." Hearing Blaze and Reiner break out in a loud laugh, they grinned at my state. "It was funny." Bert lightly laughed shyly, I chewed my bottom lip looking away from them.

"Shut up, Reiner and Blaze." Reiner chuckled, "I didn't say anything I only laughed." I narrowed my eyes at him crossing my arms over my chest. "I will tell everyone your secret." His eyes widened as he lit up like a volcano, "y-you promised you wouldn't mention it." He curled his fist, causing me to laugh out loud.

Blaze and Bert had seemed interested at this moment, "oh I wanna know." Blaze spoke curiously as he looked at Reiner who avoided his gaze. After getting out food we made out way to the table were Robin and Porsche had sat across from each other, she looked up patting a spot next to me.

"So, I'll introduce you to everyone." Blaze spoke looking at a smiling Robin and a grinning Porsche. He pointed to Bert first, who shyly looked down. "This is Bertolt," said Blaze, Robin happily smiled.

"This is Reiner." Porsche titled her head getting a better look at Reiner, making the other blond curiously look back at him. "Isn't this the guy that Sally or London like, Robin?" She turned to her boyfriend who nodded slowly.

Feeling my throat become dry I remained quite, seeing the uncertain look grow in his eyes as he looked to me. "And finally we have Rose." Blaze said brightly with a grin, I looked down to my food, seeing the green pea's clumped together in a pile.

"What do you prefer, Rose or Ace?" Porsche asked, she took a bite of the cooked potato, "Rose is fine." She sighed lightly, looking up I had seen the four boys in a deep conversation.

"I heard that last night that you were rather. . . .Aggressive." My lips remained still as my grip on my fork began deadly, I held it tightly seeing my knuckles begin to turn white. "Glad to see she finally got what she deserved."I looked up to her shocked.

She raised her sharp eyebrow at that,"I didn't like her, sure she had her friends but she wasn't the nicest to other people." Her hand rested underneath her chin as she looked at me. "She was mean and bossy, though she is decent with the 3DMG gear." Hearing the clatters of plates surround the room I could tell no one was focused on the Titans.

"She was a bully." It was as if she was the only person that had realized how truly Sally was, she stabbed her fork into the potato looking at me with soft eyes. "She was the one who bullied you all these years." I gasped looking at her, there was no way she would know that, sure Sally bullied me during training but no one would figure before that.

"H-How do you know that." She glanced at Robin before looking back to me, her fingers curled tightly together. "I use to live in Shingashima district as well, me and Robin were childhood friends at the time." At least she could understand the horrors of the Titans first hand when they had broken in.

"Me and Robin were big fans of your dad. We knew he had a daughter named Rose but never seemed to come across you." Fans of my father?

I leaned on my hand as I looked at her with interested eyes, I was craving to know more of what she was going to tell me. Somehow knowing that the tone she had used wasn't going to be pleasant at all, her eyes had carried a sad emotion while her facial features had looked down.

"A week later me and Robin had raced to the river, when we did we saw you." River?

"Sally, London and Anna were there, but it wasn't the pleasant scene, it was rather violent and disturbing. We watched you get treated rather cruelly." I looked down closing my eyes, as a kid I felt like I had no will, nothing to live for with my father taken away from as well as my mother living hadn't felt the same anymore.

That was what I had thought before I had met Kenneth, Azusa and Cole. Each teaching me something to live for, love, compassion and determination.

"That day I didn't know why I hadn't stopped them." Her voice trembled lightly, her fingers buried within her lap, her hair covered her bright gleaming eyes. I looked to her, she blamed herself for something that wasn't her fault.

"I realized that day, even after you lost your father, you could have one thing, friends." I listened to her quite voice, it hadn't suit her, I prefer her loud and cheerful voice over the trembling one.

I rubbed the top of her head slightly, looking away. "If it wasn't for that, I would never have become the person I was today." She looked up to me wiping the small tears, seeing a smile on her face was what made me more happier.

"So don't blame yourself, the past is the past for a reason, right?" Much to my words I couldn't believe I had said that, because then again I could never believe them myself. I was to busy living in the past rather than worrying about the present.

Her features lit up, "thanks." I smiled at her, "it's nothing." Happily she dug back into her food, taking a large gulp of peas I watched as her mouth had overfill, to the point where her cheeks had looked like a bunny.

I laughed loudly, clutching my stomach seeing as she tried to eat it. I leaned back holding my stomach wiping the small tears at the corner of my eyes. She frowned at this, "isft nah mupp funyuu." I tried to translate the words but couldn't to my liking.

After the minutes that had taken her for to swallow all the peas she let out a deep breath, "I am never going to eat that many peas every again." I grinned looking at her state.

"Uh, you guys okay?" Reiner looked over to us, both heavily breathing, me because of my laughter as for her she tried to catch her breath. I nodded, "yup." He titled his head at this, as the four boys looked to each other with curiosity.

Hearing the tapping fingers in front of me I looked to see Farlan in front of me, his mischievous smirk that had seemed to say he was a player, no doubt he had the looks for it. "Ah, it's been awhile, Rose." He looked over to Blaze who clenched his fist.

"Still as pretty." He leaned over whispering, Porsche looked at me with a raised eyebrow her eyes speaking for themselves, as if asking if I know him. Sadly I had known him but not very well, only that he was good friends with Levi, at least from what I heard.

"Is there something you need." I stated bluntly, seeming as if it was to encourage him further, he sighed lowly. "Commander Erwin has requested to see you in his office." I narrowed my eyes at him, he ran a hand through his hair.

He stood up walking, when he had seen I didn't move he glanced back, "come on." I got up, following behind him, saying bye to everyone. I trailed behind the tall Scout, seeing as we walked down the hall in silence.

* * *

Getting to the door he opened it, walking inside I followed him, inside there were two other people including Farlan. Commander Erwin sat at his desk his hands entwined together his eyes held a challenging one as he looked at me, Captain Levi had leaned on the wall his leg propped up, his eyes holding the bored look as ever.

"Rose Ackerman." Commander Erwin spoke clearly, I breathed out feeling the gazes of the men standing firm I locked eyes with the Commander, "yes, Sir." He leaned back giving the appreciated look.

"I am glad you had joined this regiment." From the corner of my eye I had noticed the look from Captain Levi as his eyes wondered my body, I began to feel nervous, my thoughts roamed, what did he think about my body?

"Seeing you want to follow your father's footsteps, you show incredible skill but that can be formed to be a potential and than talent, therefore I would request it you would like to train with Captain Levi." I stared at him for a few moments, training me would help me dearly, but would he train me properly.

"The sooner your training where to begin would be better therefore I need a answer." Commander Erwin doubted his instincts, his eyes narrowed. Breathing out I nodded,"I would take your offer." He sighed looking to Captain Levi.

Captain Levi eyes gazed at me, his sharp eyes hardened his voice firm with his tone. He took a step forward locking eyes with me, making me feel slightly nervous about myself.

"Tomorrow morning sharp at 8 AM."

I walked down the hall silently, my fingers dug in my scarf, I lightly licked my lips. I closed my eyes for a moment, was I doing the right thing?

Following my father's footsteps but. . . . . .Was training to be like him the right thing?

I held the thought as I bumped into someone, drawing from my thought I looked up to see a Scout he looked younger maybe around Carter's age. His black hair right above his eyes, he narrowed his steel gray eyes at me.

* * *

"Watch where your going." I brushed his words off and had continued to walk, feeling the tight grip on my wrist I stopped in my place. Turning back to him with blank eyes, he froze for a moment than one of his friends snapped his fingers.

"Isn't she that Ace girl I heard about, I mean she has the trademark of her scarf and everything." The black haired guy narrowed his eyes to me, "apparently she has some good combat skills, as well." I breathed out tugging my wrist, he gripped it tighter.

"Why don't we test those skills out." He took a step forward, "let go." I calmly spoke sensing my nerves, I was starting to be impatient. Seeing his movements hadn't changed I narrowed my eyes at him, "last warning. Let go." I watched as a taunting smirk grew on his lips, "what you gonna do about it."

The hand he gripped my wrist, I quickly twisted it seeing a pain filled expression take hi facial features on, lifting my right arm up I hit the tendon between his forearm and muscles, hearing him groan, I titled my right arm and elbowed him in the face.

Seeing him stumble back in shock, he gripped his nose his fingers swiping the blood that fell on his lips he looked at it for a moment, he looked to me with a deadly glare and snarled. "Get her."He rough spoke to his friends.

Leaning on to my heels I watched as the two other boys ran at me, sighing to myself, I bent my knees to the floor and stretched out my foot swiping them both off there feet as I kicked them. They groaned as there head hit the ground, seeing the guy was bleeding from his nose, he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You guys are weak." He looked down to his friends, charging at me, he aimed to punch my side but quickly switched his goals and swung a side kick from his right leg. I blocked both his leg and punch, pushing his leg off balance, he stumbled back in slight shock but wasted no time in charging back at me.

I heard the sound of faint voices, hearing it come closer. "What the hell?" I heard the deep voice claim, it was Reiner, I bent my body back watching as the boy swung his whole body with the punch. He stumbled to my right side, making everyone getting a clear view of the current situation.

"Rose?" I heard Blaze exclaim, I glanced at him to seeing a shocking face along with him and everyone else except Reiner who shook his head lightly. "Your scared to fight me, no wonder you dodge my attacks." I looked to the boy, he was trying to show off for no reason.

"Hey, guys stop it w-" I seen Porsche try to intervene but her boyfriend, Robin held her back and shook his head. "Scared?" I titled my head, seeing him chew his bottom lip tightly.

"I am going to teach you a lesson, y-" Before he could finish the sentence I sent a straight direct punch to his face, watching him fall into the wall sliding down slowly, his eyes closed. Oh he is knocked out.

". . . . ." I watched his two friends get up and picked the bleeding guy up, "w-were sorry for what we did." They bowed, watching as they walked away, I looked to see Porsche with a shocked expression, "holy crap." She yelled.

"Rose, you punched him to hard." She took my hands in her's, I titled my head at her's, "I only hit him lightly." Her mouth gaped open as she looked at me, Reiner sighed patting my head lightly, "what can we say she is a powerhouse."

"Am not." I frowned looking at Reiner, I crossed my arms giving him a challenging look he raised his eyebrow rubbing the back of his head, his eyes wondering to somewhere else. "I mean your rank says that you are." He spoke, flashing me a grin.

"Feel bad for him." Blaze lightly shook his head, "he just got a broken nose." Porsche shook her head pulling me, "so what were you invited to the Commander's office for." She had a happy grin on her face.

"Oh, well Commander just wanted to see if I could train with Levi." She titled her head, Reiner looked at me with curious eyes.

"Captain Levi?" Porsche spoke with raised eyebrows, I nodded again, suddenly she moved closer to me nudging me with her sharp elbow. Her eyes fluttering as she looked at me, she gave me a grin as her elbow dug gently into my side.

"Oh, come to think of it, Levi is a bad ass and you being a bad ass." She sighed happily pulling herself back as she looked to me, her two hands holding her cheeks as she looked at me.

"Best couple ever." My eyes widened as I heard her words, Reiner shook his head while Bert looked down with a blush, Robin gave a nervous laugh looking at his girlfriend while Blaze narrowed his eyebrows.

"I-um-" She widened her eyes bigger as she put her arm around my shoulder. Her lips lifting as she carried me away, "but than again there is Eren."

I blushed heavily as she talked to me about the men that she had thought that would suit me, I could only listen to her words as she talked about it making me flustered.

**I won't be updating for a while but I will try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	12. Rose Petals:Jason

**Rose Petals**

_Chapter 12 - Jason_

"Shall we get started training?" Captain Levi spoke, his voice cold and had no hint of interest. I nodded gulping as he glanced around, I was nervous, what if I had actually messed up?

God, that would be a really bad first impression, wouldn't it?

"Like I had showed you, this course is based on to see what level you exactly are on." I nodded as he crossed his arms looking at me, we stood in the open field where the sun had just started to shine rather brightly.

Breathing out, I closed my eyes for a few moments. Opening them again I had stared at the course again, I can do this. This is easy, all I need to do is be careful on my movements.

He held a timer, glancing up at me he stated quickly, "let me know when you are ready." Breathing out yet again I managed to get rid of my anxiety and nervousness and focus on the task. This was helping me to become a better soldier.

"I am ready." I calmy spoke, feeling my jumping nerves adjust. "5." He counted down, "4." I watched as the other Scouts had gotten ready one of them had happened to be Carter who looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. "3."

"2." I bent my knees back holding my gear within my fingers tightly feeling the metal brush hard against my skin. "Go." He spoke loudly, his voice loud it had seemed as if it could cause a uproar.

I dashed immediately, my shoes digging into the hard soil jumping I shot the cables as it clenched on to the tree, I watched within the seconds as a wooden titan figure had popped within my vision, it was incredibly close. Somehow I had managed to flip over in the process cutting it successfully.

I bounced off the tree as I made my way to the A point, my goal was to reach them within either a couple of seconds or minutes with a certain time limit. Using more gas I landed on the A point, jumping off the branch I made my way to the second point.

I watched as five more of the wooden titan figures appeared, I smirked mentally, was this considered a challenged. I had quickly gone through the figures as if it was nothing, striking with power and speed had made me become a deadly combination.

I huffed lightly as I landed on B point, my shoes slightly slipping on the branch, seeing it was still damp from last night's rain. I cursed mentally, seeing as I slipped feeling the few seconds pass by, with that I hadn't wait for moments to pass by as I speeded towards the last point.

Making up for the few seconds lost I landed on the last point with grace stopping within the circle, Captain Levi clicked the timer, he glanced up at me, his eyes hid a certain emotion. At least be below 6 minutes, I took a deep breath as I reflected on my mistakes I had made during the course.

"Good job, you managed to get under a minute." My eyes widened as I seen a slight smile with the corner of his lips raised, my heart thumped in my chest as I looked away embarrassed. I was just seeing things right?

"Good job? That was great. I couldn't even see you!" I watched as Carter jogged over, he grinned happily as he slung his arm over my shoulder, I watched Captain Levi shoulder twitch as he glared at the happy blond.

"Oh, hey Captain Levi." Carter spoke, "Carter. Hanji is looking for you." Seeing as a ginger woman walked her amber eyes focused on to us, Carter frowned sighing as he waved at me as he disappeared again.

"I see your training the rookie." I watched as a three other people had followed her, the one who spoke was a older man with slight curly brown hair and hazel eyes, for some reason I had felt like he was going to either be a annoyance or very helpful at points.

"I heard she's easily better than you, Oluo." The taller man spoke, his blonde hair tied back, and had sported a small beard on his chin. "Maybe." Oluo shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry Captain we are late." The ginger haired lady spoke as she walked closer to Captain Levi, I bit my lip looking at my blades, was I suddenly jealous? N-No. I couldn't be right.

"Rose." I heard Levi's say my name, it had sounded so smooth with his rough and husky voice. I gulped as I looked at him, "this is the special operations squad that will help me in training you." I watched as the blond hair guy grinned rubbing the back of his head while the woman smiled lightly, while the black haired man crossed his arms over his chest watching me carefully and Oluo narrowed his eyes on me.

Well hopefully this turns out well enough.

* * *

"Your don't have training today?" Reiner asked as he bit into the bread, I nodded chewing, "I am still going to train though." Bert titled his head as he glanced at Blaze. Who smiled broadly, "why don't you training with us then." Bert nodded happily I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him.

"Yeah, just like old times. We haven't been around each other in while ever since we joined the Scouts." I smiled brushing a few strands behind my ear, "alright then." Porsche and Robin had joined us later seeing they would also train with us, seeing that only a few days were left for the expedition.

After getting out to the open field we had noticed that we were the only ones their, training with Captain Levi had led to some changes on my body, I had built more muscles and gained somewhat of a 6- pack though it was very light to see.

"Why don't you show us what you learned with Captain Levi."Porsche titled her head with curious gleaming eyes, I chewed my lower lip as I held my left arm. "Uh-" She grinned pushing me in front the titans.

"W-What do you wanna see?" I asked nervously, Captain Levi had taught me several different attacks and ways to get around titans giving me more knowledge on how to handle groups of them or even the different grips in holding your blades. I found something in common that we both had preferred to hold it in the earth grip.

"Uh, what did you learn?" Reiner asked as he ran a hand through his bright blond hair. I breathed out looking at the course in front of me, "techniques, strategies and a few ways of attacking." Robin breathed out shaking his head hearing that.

"Well, just show us what you did in the course." Bert spoke looking over to the open field, I could see people from the corner of my eye people coming out from the door, but I had caught the sign of a Garrision officer, ignoring it.

"I guess I can do that." Porsche smiled brighter, I bent my knees as I took a running start. Seeing from the corner of my eye I saw three people watching me, I breathed out I jumped shooting the cable into the tree, I rewinded the cable back in as I got closer to the wooden titan figure.

Gripping my blades in the earth handle I slashed at the wooden titan figure watching as the nape of the neck had a large cut in it seeming as if it could come completely off. I twisted my body as I made two the other wooden figures.

Within the seconds I had severed the nape of the neck off completely, I flipped forward as I speeded towards the last one, I gritted my teeth as I nearly slipped again on the tree branch. What the hell!?

But at the end I had managed to easily slice the wooden titan, though I had cut all the way to the board. I breathed out as I landed in front of them, immediately I heard the loud cheers from them, "your so cool." I heard Porsche yell as she hugged me tightly.

Reiner roughly rubbed my head, "dammit. You're a fighter for sure." He grinned at me, I smiled shyly feeling my body become warm, I couldn't exactly describe the feeling but it was as if I was yet wanted again, they seemed as if they could be my new family.

"Hey, now that I see you like that I'm kind of jealous." Blaze frowned as he slung his arm over my shoulder, I blushed at how close our bodies were touching, I didn't like him did I? I possibly couldn't what about Eren and Levi.

"Why is that?" I tilted my head looking at him seeing his eyes slightly widened, he looked away narrowing my eyes I had spotted his ears growing red, was he embarrassed? I grinned as I wrapped one arm around his neck and my other playfully tugged his ear.

"Your blushing." I grinned he looked back at me with wide eyes, as if telling me to shut up, "a-am not." He spoke as I pulled my arms off him, he covered his ears looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"A couples quarrel?" Bert spoke, looking as innocent as ever. My eyes widened as I blushed hard as Blaze, "n-no." Reiner gave me a laugh patting my head, "young children these days." I glared at him as he looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I am a teenager, not a kid." Robin and Reiner laughed, Porsche frowned as her arms wrapped around my waist, "you know I would date Rose since she's way cooler than you." Robin's shoulders slumped as ran a hand through his hair.

I looked to the blond as she laughed grinning, "just joking." I gave her a nervous look. You never know what to expect from her at all. "Huh?" She looked behind me her eyes slightly widened as if suddenly shocked.

"Hey, Rose. Isn't that the Trio?" She pointed behind me, Trio? Kenneth, Cole and Azusa. Following her finger I watched as I caught sight of the people I had missed for many days and weeks. They stood there, watching me.

I watched to tell them I was sincerely sorry, but realizing my mistakes at the late moment I had gotten to the Scout regiment, when one day passed it was a week, I missed many chances to go and apologize, I guess I never liked to think I was the wrong one.

"Rose?" Reiner spoke looking at me, even Blaze stopped what he was doing to look at me, "uh-hold on." I was going to step up and accept what I did was wrong. Taking a step forward I watched Azusa's eyes lit up, they were my family also I couldn't just leave them alone.

Cole and even Kenneth smiled brighter, "isn't it Rose Ackerman." I froze as I heard the masculine voice, don't look. Don't look. Don't look.

"Its been a while dear, hasn't it?" I watched the smirk on the man's face grow bigger, my legs became suddenly weak as I lost my balance I fell flat to the floor, "Rose." Reiner ran over to me, followed by Blaze and the rest of everyone.

The air felt cold and restricting, why was it so hard to breath? I thought breathing was a simple task was it not?

He ran a hand through his short hair, his dark eyes gleaming with a urge to kill as he licked his lips I felt the disgusted tingle crawl my skin, just like those years ago when I had felt them everyday just because of him.

I wanted to run away, very far. To the point where no one would be able to find me, because if they do he will to.

"N-No." I trembled, Reiner gripped my hand. "Rose, calm down. Do you know this guy?" He asked, I heard his words, I was so sure of it. But it seemed like I couldn't have the will to think other than running away or disappearing.

"What is wrong, Rose?" The man tilted his head, the short black hair of his gelled back neatly, I could still remember the feeling of the crawling fingers on my body, hear the roars of laughter as the cries of my pain would echo.

"Still scared?" His teeth were revealed suddenly I felt like I was going back to that place, where is was dark, scary, lonely and most of all painful. The place where they would use women as their tools or kill them for pleasure, it was some form of twisted pleasure that he had supported all of it.

It was all because of this man I am suppose to call my real family, my uncle, Jason Gilder, he was my dad's brother in law. Even though he was my uncle and was seen as a very supportive man towards all three divisions, Garrision, Scouting, and the Military he had done bad things to high up on the ladder.

Even if that had included letting my get raped, he had ran a secret organization underground, that was sex trafficking young girls. Though he hadn't let me go underground he had made me stay up here, where I was raped until I couldn't stand.

I had escaped with another girl, but had never seen her again, that was when I had become homeless on the street.

"What did you do to her." I heard Blaze growl, his tone deadly and hard. I never had heard him speak like that before, Jason had smirked, stuffing his hand in his pocket. He glanced towards Blaze, "I take it you're her friends." He spoke as he scanned everyone stopping at me.

"I thought you never had the will to actually make friends." I gulped, feeling the tears crawl down my cheeks. Please, someone help me. I-I don't want to go back.

"Stop right there." I heard the deep voice to my right, my tear filled eyes looked towards the bold Kenneth. Jason looked over to him, as if bored his men behind him taking a step forward.

"Who exactly are you." Kenneth narrowed his eyes at him. I breathed out feeling my tears disappearing, I shouldn't be crying after all I am stronger now I can take care of him myself, and I am well aware of what he is capable of.

"A Garrision officer in the Scout headquarters, interesting." He looked Kenneth up and down. I felt Porsche's gently hand on my shoulder as she stroked it softly, Reiner held my hand tightly and Bert held my other as well.

"I will say I know your commander quite well." He raised a eyebrow as Kenneth hadn't moved. "That isn't the question, I had ask you, Sir." He hardened his tone.

"Bold, aren't you?" He chuckled lightly, his eyes moving over to me. "Why don't you tell him to stop, since I am family of yours." I heard a irritated growl from Azusa as I watched as Cole gripped her hand to stop.

"Family? Really, then why was she living on the streets by herself." Jason stopped for a moment, he was caught in a trap.

"I just came to visit my niece." I taken the hand of Reiner as he helped me up, Porsche gave me a light smile. I ignored him hearing the footsteps behind me as I started to walk away, Porsche stood beside me. Holding my hand as if encouraging me to walk, she knew something happened and wouldn't ask me till later.

"I don't want to see you." I claimed lowly, I could feel the sweat build up on the back of my neck making me more nervous. I stopped turning back to him, he narrowed his eyes at me, he breathed out running a hand through his hair.

"That isn't anyway to speak to your uncle, is it?" I could hear the hint of anger in his voice, before I had obeyed him easily that was before I had ran away he hadn't seen me for years. If we were alone I was sure he was show his true nature to me.

"Leave me alone, or else. . . ."I threatened, how could a nice and cool day turn out like this. Moments ago I was having fun thinking about my family and apologizing to Azusa, but now it seemed as if my fear in the past had came back.

"Or else?" I watched one of his long fingers touched the bottom of his chin, a smirk growing on his cursed lips. Throughout the years I had seen him fight once or twice, and he was amazing at it, before when my father had died he was always kind to me and treated me well.

Of course my father was better, seeing as both of them were good friends before he married my aunt. But it had seemed that my father had always outranked him in everything, but with his hand-to-hand combat I could only watch his powerful swift movements.

He was a idol of my mine at a young age right after my father of course.

"What your going to fight me?" He licked his lips, as he shrugged his jacket off. Tossing it behind him to one of his men, "hey, stop it." Cole came between the both of us, I glared at him. Should I settle this between us now or not?

I chewed my lower lip, "scared?" He challenged, I took a step forward taking a deep breath. What would father say?

_"When you get older there will be challenges for you." He took a deep breath running a hand through his hair before looking back at me, his eyes casted downward to my figure._

_"All I can say is follow your instincts. There will be battles you can't fight, but it doesn't mean you can't try, your strength should only be used for a good purpose." His large hand patted my hair, he grinned at me._

_"I can tell your already like me, but Rose. Do one thing, your skills must not be treated as if your some puppet." His eyes had began to turn soft, it had seemed as if he were about to cry._

"I don't wish to fight you." I stated bluntly, my tone seemed like it was emotionless and my skin tingled with the breeze. Challenges. I looked to him, he sighed to me, "right. I guess you never change." He resorted calmly.

"You seem like you are starting to act like when you lost your father." I clenched my fist tightly, don't dare say anything about. I beg to god if he dares say one thing about him, I will for sure hurt him. Bert held my hand seeing it was balled into a fist.

"If I recall so, I think he was the one who had left your mother." What was happening. To many things to think about, my thoughts felt as if I was being slowly overwhelmed, he never liked my father so he will say anything to get me angry.

"Stop." Kenneth yelled at him, but it seemed as if his voice was drained out by the next piercing words he had said, "your mother is actually your aunt." He spoke with a gleeful smile.

This wasn't a fight. No this was much more, he wanted to break me, slowly, it's not possible my mother was dead, she had died before my father while on recon. Father had spent more and more time with me, I had barely seen my mother because I was always told she was at work.

I had never seen my aunt, so why-why?

How was that possible. M-My brain it hurts, my heart it hurts, it felt as if it was about to explode at any awaiting moment.

"So you see your mother had left you because your father was a poor excuse of a soldier." My fingers twitched, and I felt that same rush when I had hurt Sally, I couldn't think all I knew was I could feel the pain in my knuckles when it crashed to something hard and yet soft.

I watched as Jason flew on to the ground, I looked down to my fingers seeing the cuts open, and the blood spill, I watched with blank eyes not sure what to feel.

Jason had gotten up, "shall I put you in your place, Jason." I narrowed my eyes at him, the silence crowded the area, Jason was previously a Scout but had left and created a business so I had known a little to why he was here.

"I see. That was the same look your father had when I stole your mother." I didn't want anyone to hear his words, I didn't want to feel more pathetic than before, I wanted to show I was strong and confident. And become more strong then my father, to show how much he impacted me.

All I could say his words meant nothing, but yet why had I punched him, it was because he had striked a cord a cord that was hidden far deep within my heart, something I was fragile about and hadn't mentioned it at all.

"Rose." I heard Azusa call my name, her voice soft and trembled, I looked to her, she clenched on to Cole's jacket scared, his fingers shaking. Suddenly I could feel the brick fall on to me, looking to my fingers I gritted my teeth, what was I doing?

Looking around, I had seen the looks and known them, pity. I hated it, desiped it.

"Stop." I heard her softly say, without realizing I had felt the hard kick in my stomach I closed my eyes at the sudden pain realizing the gash I had before hadn't healed. As I bent over to hold my stomach, I felt the bone of the knee crash into my nose, I gasped as I fell back.

My stomach rolling in pain, I felt my nose for blood and it seemed a little had already peeked out, "Rose." I heard everyone call out my name, Porsche ran to my side her eyes frantic.

I breathed out, seeing Jason standing above me. "I will say you had got the first hit which is lucky, but it seems like you haven't changed." I adjusted myself with Reiner's help, I held my stomach breathing out slowly.

"Just like your stupid father." I felt my blood boil as I got up quickly, "you seem to really hate my father. Maybe it was because he was better at everything than you." I angrily spoke, seeing the glint in his eyes rise.

Got him.

"He made a name for himself, while you hadn't, who is more worthless now?" I watched his fist clenched as he charged at me, I narrowed my eyes at Kenneth telling him to stand back, this is my fight.

I watched as his leg came up for a roundhouse kick, ready to block it, I ducked the roundhouse. Lower my right leg, I kicked his pivoting leg, that was easily exposed to me, he fell back but within the mid- air I raised my foot seeing as it crashed into his nose feeling the crunch against the tip of my boot.

I seen Azusa flinch at the sound. I watched him stumbled, taking my knuckles I began to crack them, along with my neck. He wants a fight, so shall it be.

He got on to all fours touching his nose, he growled looking up to me as he spotted the blush red color. Reiner sighed behind me, as I took my stance, "just don't get hurt Rose." Kenneth looked at him with a questioned look.

"Why would y-" He stopped Kenneth putting his hand on his shoulder. "She's getting serious." He pointed out, I took a deep breath relaxing my muscles, feeling the eyes on me, wiping the blood from my fingers and nose I glared at him as he done the same.

"Hurry up if your not going to waste my time, coward." I spat at him, seeing him rush at me. I immediately started to dodge the punches as he aimed for my face, he wanted to get my nose, therefore he is acting out of anger and cannot think two steps ahead.

As he aimed to punch my left shoulder, I blocked his arm with my left forearm tucking my elbow in I slammed the bone of my elbow into his face feeling the blood stain my clothing, I quickly gripped his collar seeing he was out of it. Turning my back I took a step forward as I threw him over my shoulder.

I watched as the blood fell into the air, I backed away. Hearing him groan, giving him another chance to get up and fight me. But within the seconds I had seen him get up, he was not truly giving up. I guess I will have no other choice but to put him down.

This time without warning I had charged at him, jumping I twisted my body lifting my right leg I hit him in the neck hard making him stumble back, he lurched forward towards me his punches weak. I narrowed my eyes as I spotted something sliver in his hand, he took out a knife!

Is he trying to kill me!

I twisted and pulled him forward making him easily fall into it, I lifted my knee striking him in the stomach he stumbled back in pain, groaning. I flicked the blood from my cheek, moving forward I tightened my fists and I launched a barrage of punches on him.

I striked him hard with two hard fist towards his chest, than quickly switched my right hand and ran my hand into his stomach feeling his harsh breath against my skin. Finally I performed a left hook feeling his cheek dig into my knuckles, I watched as he spun uncontrollable and landed on to the ground landing near someone's shoes.

"Good job, Ackerman." I heard the approval from Captain Levi, as he glanced at a unconscious Jason. I breathed out as I caught the eyes of my Captain.

"You handled it well yourself."

**Oh my god!**

**School is next week!**

**#TheStruggleIsReal**

** I got so many hard courses this year. Anyway hope you enjoy this long chapter and make sure to comment it really makes me feel happy that people read my fan-fic .**


	13. Rose Petals:Her Tears, Her Will

**Rose Petals**

_Chapter 13 - Her Tears, Her Will_

I took another look in the mirror, my long hair tied tightly up, leaving the long black hair of mine resting near my mid back, the bags under my eyes had been far gone. Today was the day. Fixing my cape I gave another smile in the mirror.

"I'll show you how I had gotten stronger, father. Just watch." Closing my room door I saw the quiet hallway, today was the day where we had the 57th expedition. There will be losses there will be blood, but somehow I will have to get through even if it means putting my life on the line for it.

Making my way to the mess hall I had heard the chatter it was quieter than the usually state, I brushed the hair behind my ears as I walked inside, seeing Reiner's wild blond hair and the tall figure of Bert I made my way there.

"Hey," I said. Reiner raised a eyebrow looking at me, "morning, Rose." Bert smiled at me as he took a bit of his bread. Reiner reached over touching my hair, seeing as some rested on my shoulder. "Looks like today you tied it up." I nodded, he gave me a light smile.

"Looks nice." He mumbled, suddenly feeling the heavy weight on my shoulder I looked to a grinning Blaze. "And good morning to you guys." He spoke sheepishly.

"You seem really happy today." Bert spoke with a curious tone, Blaze glanced at me as he raised his arm up and looked back to them. "Just had a nice dream." Reiner scoffed, his hand under his cheek as he looked at the happy Blaze.

"I bet it was about a girl." He smirked as he watched Blaze freeze, o-oh, uh-h. I bit into the bread trying to act as if I hadn't heard anything they were talking about, instead I emerged into a conversation with Bert who looked at me with a flustered look as we heard their vulgar words.

"I heard you and Reiner aren't partners." He nodded sighing lowly, he had always been with Reiner so it must have sucked when he was told he was with someone else. His broad shoulders slumped slightly as he looked at his plain bowl of soup.

"I am placed with one of the older Scouts." He frowned, but he raised a eyebrow as he heard my name. I turned towards Reiner and Blaze to find an very awkward situation. "R-Rose h-mmphmp." Blaze covered his mouth with both of his hands.

I tilted my head as I looked at them, Blaze gave me a nervous smile as his cheeks were heavily flushed, I watched in silence, looking to Bert. "Are they okay?" He tilted his lips to one side giving them a side glanced, seeing Blaze shake his head he sighed.

"Yeah," he stated lowly.

"Oh, hey guys." I spotted the short blond as he made his way over to us, the taller brunette behind him following him. Armin sent us a kind smile as he took a seat next to Blaze than Eren sat next to me, sending me a smile making me blush as I lowered my face.

He just smiled! It's not like he's going to kiss me.

Blaze narrowed his eyes, "it's confirmed that me and Rose are partners." He spoke with a smirk as he wrapped a arm around my shoulder, I nodded, blushing as I felt his hot breath against my skin. Bert and Reiner looked between Blaze and Eren and me, "isn't that great." Eren spoke as if sarcasm laced his voice.

"Rose!" I felt the arms wrap around my neck tightly, I cringed at the loud voice but smile. Turning to see the bright blond hair, "hey Porsche." She grinned as she sat beside Robin in front of me, after the incident with Jason Captain Levi had approved of my fight.

But I had disappeared, I didn't want to talk to anyone. But later the next day Azusa had visited, I told her about it and Porsche, it was an emotional day I was never on to show my weakness but I had that day, I had also showed them the mark he had given me, that had run my ear to my collar bone, it was a bit faded but stayed permanently.

She hadn't said anything, but I was sure the boys heard I managed to see the shadows underneath the door while I was talking about it. I guess it was the only way to letting them actually know more about me, but was that actually the right choice?

"Well we should get going." I nodded as I placed my plate away, deep in thought I ignored the wandering conversations that had surrounded me. Tugging the scarf around my neck had managed to calm my jumping nerves.

"Take a deep breath." I looked up to see Blaze giving me a wide smile, he gripped my hand holding it for a moment. "I am with you." I smiled feeling my body become more warm, right, we are going to be together, unlikely for most people.

"Thanks." He tilted his head as he glanced ahead, "it doesn't seem like you're the type to worry." He chuckled lightly, running a hand through his hair as he held my hand the whole way. I looked down, not wanting him to see my face.

"Blaze, thanks for everything." He stopped for a moment, I ignored my heart. "Your very welcome." I glanced up to him, seeing his smile seemed to relax me. What was this? This warm feeling in my chest, was it because I thought of him as a older brother or. . . . .something else?

I slowly adjusted myself on to my horse, brushing the dark mane of the brown horse that I had already gotten familiar with, she is name Sheila. A beautiful dark brown horse with the darkest black hair I had ever seen, when we were meeting our horses she was suppose to be Reiner's horse but seemed as if she had already chosen me.

"Alright, girl." I ran my hand through her soft mane yet again, she was quite showing she had enjoyed it. Hearing the steps beside me I looked to see Reiner and Bert, I hope we stay together forever, I wouldn't dare dream of losing them.

"You alright their, Ace?" I laughed at the name, making me suddenly recalling the memories made not to long ago. "Perfectly fine." I flashed him a grin, somehow I watched the tilted smile from his face appear as Bert gave me a gently one.

"Hey, Blaze try and not slow down Rose will you." Reiner spoke with sarcasm, making me chuckle as both him and Blaze had gotten into a argument. I smiled looking at him, I looked to the bright sky seeing as some of the birds had flew by in the distance, hopefully everything goes fine in this expedition.

"Jean?" I called out, he was by himself on his horse ahead of us, he looked back, falling back towards us he came to my left. "Oh, hey Rose." He looked stressed.

"Did you sleep last night." The bags under his eyes were more noticeable and to be honest I had never seen him with them on. He took a deep breath running a hand through his two toned hair.

"Not much." He spoke lightly, "I guess I was just a bit worried about how today will go." I was more sure he was nearly terrifying, I watched as his fingers trembled as he held the horse as we walked towards the gate.

"Relax. Everything will be fine." He gave me a forced smile, I sighed, it was not like I was capable of making everyone relaxed.

"Looks like it's time." Reiner spoke beside me, I took a deep breath looking ahead, seeing the crowds of people watching the Scouts, I glanced around seeing two small little girls, one was missing a tooth and the other had two ponytails.

"It's the Scouts." The little girl with the missing tooth pointed, I smiled, just like me. Looking ahead I could hear the booming voice as the finally words were said before we had departed.

"Mankind will take a step forward, show all the results of your training." I heard one of the Scouts shouted ahead holding his blade up, I gulped as everyone cheered along, was I too nervous to do this? I know today we were going to loss many lives.

"The 57th expedition will commence, everyone advance!" I heard the loud booming voice of Erwin over the rumbles of the gate held up. The eyes of people and Garrision had stayed on us, Blaze grinned as he looked at the gate.

"Get ready, Rose." He yelled at me as he took off, I caught up to him as we passed the Garrison, my eyes searching, where were they!? Until my eyes stopped on Azusa, Kenneth and Cole. There lips parted as they saw me, Sheila was going to fast for me to say anything.

I cursed as I looked back, trying to say something, "Ackerman, face front." One of the senior Scouts behind me shouted, "right, sir." And like that I had left without saying goodbye, I wasn't sure if I would return but I was hella sure I would try to.

The moment we had gotten out I had seen the open land, with the broken houses and damaged field, but it was still beautiful. The large open land not only meant titan infested area but as well a disadvantage for our ODM gear.

I watched to the far right were a titan had approached the formation, but by the looks of it, it had seemed as if the support team was handling it very well. Licking my lips I bent my body forward pushing Shelia, Blaze caught notice as the formation had slowly started to get ready to deploy.

"Formation, deploy!" I heard Commander Erwin shout, I turned to Bert and Reiner, "I'll see you guys later." They nodded. "Blaze take care of her will you!" Reiner shouted, "of course!" He shouted over the thumping of the horses.

I followed Blaze as we rode beside each other, we were able to get relay duty together, I adjusted myself as we started to get farther apart from everyone else. Soon I could only hear the thumping of our horses as we rode.

I gulped as I looked ahead, well everything seems to be going fine so far.

We rode in the minutes, looking ahead I had spotted the flare. "Blaze it's a red flare." I pointed, he took a deep breath nodding as he took his gun out and shot the signal off. "We got to be careful we don't know how many titans there could be." I nodded.

I was sure that I could trust Blaze, with the month of training he managed to get more skilled with his blades and gear that it was as he knew the gear he wore like the back of his hand. He would have my back and I was sure of it.

Huh? I looked ahead. A black flare. "An abnormal." I reached for my gun as I loaded it, slightly jumping as Sheila ran over the ground my body slightly vibrating. Lifting my right hand I pointed it to the sky as I shot in the air, close by I had spotted another black flare go off, signaling that we had spotted a abnormal.

Getting closer I had spotted the light faded steam from a titan, seeing the smirk from Blaze's face grow I grinned. "Looks like they took it down." I nodded happily, seeing as they got on their horses and began to ride. That's right these are Scouts. There skilled with their blades.

"Wait." Blaze paused for a moment beside me, he looked into the distance, "Rose, look." He pointed were to the two Scouts had rode they had spotted another abnormal. "Two abnormals in a row, could something have happened to the right wing spotters?" I asked Blaze looking unsure, he bit him lip looking at me.

"I sure hope not." I heard the shot rang the abnormal that was a large distance away had suddenly got closer to them, I felt my heart stop as abnormal was going towards a different direction. I watched the two Scouts follow it as it started to head towards that direction.

"Wait. Blaze it's going for Armin!" I yelled, I immediately took off, gripping the strap tightly as I raced ahead, but it looked so far away, this didn't seem like a normal titan. I watched the two Scouts both go for the back of the nape, this titan would be able to take them down right?

"What." I watched as the Scout that had gone for the nape of the neck was crushed in the hand of the titan. Blood crowded the lonely air as I looked my eyes widened as Blaze widened his as well, I clenched the strap harder as I watched the Titan grab the cable of the other Scout. Taking it as the abnormal slammed it into the ground, "what the hell." Blaze yelled beside me.

This isn't a normal titan at all. "No. That's a female titan. Blaze, s-she's not a regular titan nor a abnormal. She has intelligence, j-just like the colossal titan even the armored. She is like Eren!" I shouted, except he was facing the other direction.

He heard me, "Rose. Do you think she brought all those titans as well." He pointed, I looked to the large figures racing towards us, and the Scouts trying to race away towards us. I felt my fingers reach for both the red flare and black flare.

Shooting the red flare than the black, I took a deep breath placing the gun back into its rightful place, slowly making my way beside Blaze as he faced the direction of the dozen crazed animal- like titans. I looked to him with a blank expression, reaching for his hand he looked to me slightly shocked.

"We have to take them out or else they will break up the formation." He gritted his teeth looking down, "Blaze, you have my back right?" He looked up to me, he nodded giving me a smile filled with courage. "Is that even a question, Rose?" He laughed lightly rubbing the back of his head.

I pulled my hand away, "we are going to do this together." He looked to me, I nodded smiling to myself. _Look dad_ I_ will protect him and everyone else, because I will do what you have taught me._

With urgency we raced towards the Titans, I gulped as I looked at them, I spotted one of the Scout a bandage over his nose, isn't that the guy who I fought. I raised an eyebrow shaking it, we got closer to them. Seeing the dozen of titans behind them.

"Why are you running towards us." The guy with the bandage yelled, "we can't let the titans through." Blaze spoke louder as we got closer to them I counted the abnormal, feeling the bile rise in my stomach, will 4 people be able to take on that many titans.

"You broke the formation." I stated, the guy with the bandaged looked to me, "how the hell are four people going to handle this many titans." Blaze shook his head looking at them, "especially since you guys are rookies." His friend spoke.

I looked to Blaze with a grin, he broke out in laughter. Rubbing the small tears from the corners of his eyes, "alright big guys, let us handle them and just watch." Seeing them approach closer I slowly started to break out into a run.

"I am so going to beat you in kills, Blaze." I shouted behind, he frowned as he took off behind me. How could I feel happy in a situation like this, I laughed to myself I really am crazy aren't I?

"Crazy rookies." I heard the bandage guy behind us yell, the abnormal in front had spotted me his mouth opened as it lurched forward to me, I pulled my parring blades out as I tilted my head looking at him, his eyes gleamed with excitement.

Twisting my hip I shot the cable into the shoulder into of the Titan, propelling myself in the air, as I looked behind the incoming titans, damn there is a lot.

Looking down to the abnormal titan I spotted Blaze and the two other Scouts looking at me, with ease I used the gas to shoot me straight into the nape of the abnormal titan. Slicing it, I flipped over as another titan tried to jump and bite me, cutting him down in the process.

I took a deep breath as I narrowed my eyes on the next twin titans, a 15 meter and a 10 meter, I smirked well this should be fun. I lurched myself forward as Blaze got off his horse dodging the careless attempts of the 10 meter titan.

Flipping forward I cut through the hand of titan I shot my cable into the back of the neck and with my adjusted speed I cut him down faster than Blaze making him able to only take down the 10 meter titan. He growled looking at me, "I already got 3." He frowned as he took off forward.

He thinks he can beat me in speed, interesting. I speeded past him as I shot my cable into the nearby tree spotting three more titans as Blaze dealt with two, I jumped running on to the ground, seeing as Sheila came racing towards me, jumping on to her I held both my blades in the earth grip.

The titan reached forward for me but it seemed as if its movements were to slow. I had already sliced it as tried to reach towards where I was. Smirking I licked my lips as I felt the steam fall from my cape, I dashed towards the second one feeling the excitement.

I twisted my body until I ran through the nape of the neck, I jumped to the next one as I twirled my body feeling light as ever I killed the last titan with ease. Landing on to the ground I looked down to my fingers the blood curling around my fingernails.

"Rose, watch out." I heard Blaze call out behind me, looking up I watched as a large hand aimed towards me missed as I managed to flip backwards. I gritted my teeth as I looked up, seeing the sharp red eyes and the long black hair I breathed out.

"H-H-Help." I looked to the man stuck between the red eyed titan, ah, I reached forward feeling the numbness in my feet, and at that moment the titan felt the urge to crush him in front of my face, the blood falling on to my lips.

I watched as the body fell in front of my feet, his eyes wide with terror. Something in my head had gone off, all I knew I was going to make this titan suffer the most.

Cut, cut, cut, slice. I repeated it, sliced the eye of the titan as a rained many painful and deadly attacks on him, my cuts had cut his body too much it had seemed as if he wouldn't be able to heal. I cut him hard enough in the spinal cord seeing as he fell forward, I twisted my body as I severed his stomach watching the red blood fall into the cold air.

His hand reached forward aimlessly, and within the seconds I watched as I cut it into pieces, twisting my body up his arm I could hear the cruel sounds of flesh cutting. Cutting the entire head off I felt as if it wasn't enough, as I continued to make him pay the price for killing the Scout in front of me.

I twisted up his other arm as I cut my entire blade through the neck all the way to the heart, I stood in front of the destroyed body of the red eyed titan as it body rained down on me with blood, I watched as it slowly fell. Looking down at the body of the Scout, I felt my heart break.

His family will cry for him, "Rose?" Blaze called me, I looked to him, feeling the blood slowly disappearing from my face, I chewed my lower lip as I looked to the man yet again. I-I am sorry. I am so sorry I couldn't help you.

"I am sorry I couldn't help you." I looked sorrowful, I felt Blaze's large arms wrap around me pulling me to his tense body. I trembled against him, "I am so sorry." I repeated, Blaze rested his head on mine, I gripped his clothing that had seemed warm.

"He saw the way you killed the titan, he is happy even if you don't see it." He stroked the back of my head, I slowly pulled away looking to Blaze, he's helped me so much.

"Thank you, Blaze." I stood on to my tip toes, gently pecking his cheek. I watched him become dazed in the moments as he looked at me.

"I didn't know you dated guys, Ackerman?" The one with the bandage spoke, raising a eyebrow as he glanced at Blaze who shook his head looking at them. Sighing to myself I jumped on to Shelia, Blaze fixing himself on his horse.

"Well I do." His lips tilted to one side, "I guess it was my fault for fighting with you, my name is Alec and this is Ren." I looked over to Blaze giving him the questioning look.

"Guess being friends wouldn't hurt."

* * *

"So your telling me that the female titan brought all those titans along with her." Alec raised a eyebrow, Blaze gave a short nod as I explained my theory.

"If you think of it like that she's sorta like a commander." Ren raked a hand through his hair looking at the open field ahead, Shelia had began to run smooth and fast what had made the ride less shaken. I breathed out as I looked ahead.

"How is she able to do that though?" Blaze asked, his tone low.

"Could it be that she's after someone?" Alec stated. My fingers around the strap tighten making Sheila let out a low growl, I released it slowly. "She must be after Eren than." I bit my lower lip feeling Blaze's eyes on me.

He was with Captain Levi's squad, surely they would be able to protect them I had fully seen their abilities when they had trained me all together. Their styles unique for each and everyone which had made them strong.

"Wait, isn't Eren suppose to be near the left wing on line 2?" Blaze turned to me, Alec shook his head looking at me. "That's crazy captain Levi's squad was suppose to be near the rear on the right for me." Ren raised a eyebrow looking at us.

"No. In my copy he was suppose to be in the front near the commander." I clenched my teeth, Erwin knew something about the female titan, so he had decided to confuse all of us to rule out the traitor among us.

"Obviously there is a traitor, and somehow Erwin knew. That why everyone has a different copy of the formation." Alec gave out a low laugh, "well aint that great." He rolled his eyes.

"Guys." I heard Ren mumble, I follow his bright eyes as he looked ahead, gasping as I had taken in the sigh in front of me. Blood. Blood everywhere and the bodies of Scouts laid lifelessly on the ground, the titans roamed the area in search of a prey.

"Shit." I heard the curse ahead, catching the sight of bright blond hair, and the small curls, "Porsche!" I yelled, her eyes became frantic as she looked around seeing me, her hands holding the blades tightly to herself.

Robin had landed beside her, they looked up to the large titans that had surrounded them. "Blaze let's go." I started to take off him following me quickly.

"Are you guys that crazy." Alec yelled behind us, "let them be we need to get out." I glared at him seeing him flinch. "You can go I will stay and fight." Lifting my hand up from Shelia I threw my leg over to my right one pushing off, my gear scraped the ground making the sounds.

Twisting my hip I shot the cable quickly into the ankle of the nearby titan that crowded them seeing as Blaze slashed at the neck of the titan making it fall to the ground with a heavy thud. I breathed out twisting my body as I buried one of my blades into the nape running along I hissed through my lips feeling the aching near my rib.

I quickly dashed towards the other titan, my speed becoming impossible to beat as I killed the last titan that surrounding around them, I landed in front of them seeing as Porsche ran towards me hugging me tightly. "Thank you." She smiled largely.

Seeing in the distance as abnormals had increased their speed making my heart drop, literally the minutes had become seconds. Porsche looked over her smile dropping, "Blaze." I turned around, feeling my stomach tightened with pain as my heart throbbed.

Blaze a few minutes ago that was smiling to me, was now on the ground covered in his own blood that had seeped out from his arm, his right forearm entirely gone. I ran over to him holding his cheeks seeing his face begin to go pale.

"Oh god. He losing to much blood." I cried out, my fingers trembling as his eyes opened half- lidded. His left arm gently caressed my cheeks, and with a smile I watched as my tears dripped on to his cold skin. Ah, no, please, no.

"Hey, Blaze. Stay awake." I slapped his cheeks as he tried to stay awake with me, "w-why. Moments ago you were fine." He smiled bigger, don't do this, he is trying to avoid it.

"I-It was me, I was nearly eaten, a-and he saved me." I heard Alec say, my hands clenching with anger. I grabbed the bandaging from my back pocket and begin wrapping his arm, hoping it would prevent blood loss.

"Rose." I heard Porshce's voice become soft, she began to cry, I held his hand. Watching as his eyes slipped closed, my fingers touched his neck, my heart pleaded for me to be wrong, my tears falling harder on to him.

"H-H-Hey, Blaze wake up." I shook him, feeling the coldness from his blood on my fingers touch my clothing, I shook my head looking at him, "wake up!" I yelled, feeling the hand on my shoulder I looked back, to see Robin he gritted his teeth and looked at me with soft eyes.

"Rose, h-he's d-" I covered my ears, shaking my head furiously, no this wasn't possible, no! He was here moments ago. Fine. N-No, it was all Alec's fault. H-He put Blaze in this position, he did this to him.

"It's all your fault." I looked up to Alec, slowly getting up, my fingers wrapping around his collar as I chucked my fist back ready to punch him I hesitated, seeing the frantic look on his face, his eyes shut tight he trembled lightly.

W-What was I turning into?

A monster?

Maybe I was the threat instead of the titans.

I let him go, he looked at me with shock eyes, I crouched down to Blaze's level, "I still hadn't tried CPR." I spoke, my fingers tightened around each other as I pressed on his chest, counting in my head, after 30 I leaned down to him, I was going to kiss him.

I was unsure and at that moment all I wanted to see was him smiling yet again, pressing my lips to him I breathed in the air, hearing the roars in the distance and the thumping as the titans got closer. I continued for another minute.

"Rose, we need to get out of here." Porsche spoke, with the wild tears that had flooded out my eyes I had seemed to only focus on Blaze, what about his brother how will he act when I tell him his brother died in front me?

I wanted to kill myself, I couldn't possibly tell Carter that Blaze was dead. . . . .Could this be how London and Sally felt when Anna had died.

"Rose we need to go!" Robin's deep voice shouted over the harsh winds, my brain felt as if it was about to explode from the overwhelming pressure.

I could see their eyes look at me, they had seen me as a leader, but I couldn't at this moment I felt like the worst person in the world. W-Why? What qualities do I have like my father!?

"Oh god. To many." I heard Porsche yell out her voice trembling with fear, I took another look down to Blaze, if there was no heartbeat from him, I-I would-.

Placing my ear on his chest, I could hear it. Over the loud thumps of the titans our even the shouts from everyone else. I heard the sound of a faint heartbeat, h-he's alive.

"Dammit there are only 3 horses." I heard Alec shout, I roughly rubbed my tears away, I can protect them even if it will cost me my life.

"Blaze is alive, I heard his heartbeat." I got up, seeing as the titans had come closer, this time it was no joke it had seemed as if the amount of titans could go on for yards. It wasn't possible for me to count how many there were it seemed as if they could only increase.

"He is-Even with that much blood loss." Robin crouched down to him, looking around I hadn't caught the sight of Blaze's horse along with Alec's which meant only 3 horses were here. But with this many titans approaching it seemed like even if we were on horses we will get killed.

"You guys take the horses." I spoke, gripping my blades as I changed them and fixing my gear, I prayed to myself that I will at least have enough gas for me to be able to survive.

"We can all take the horses even with Blaze." I shook my head as I looked back to them, pushing my bangs aside. "Even if you say that we will get caught and all be killed." I looked to the ground, watching as Porsche gathered my hands in her's.

"You are not staying behind." She angrily spoke, I breathed out as her grip tightened. "What?" Robin looked shocked to me, I looked to the titans, I lifted Blaze up, "get on the horse Robin." I stated bluntly.

"R-Rose come on-" I narrowed my eyes at him, "get on." I spoke harder, this was the only way. This was probably the last I would see them again, but by all means I would fight till I can't move. Because I was taught to never give up.

He got slowly, he reached his arms down I lifted Blaze a little in my arms, feeling the aching in my shoulders as I passed him. I adjusted the bandage on his arm, before I had made sure to put a few painkillers in his mouth.

"You are not serious are you." Porsche demanded as she stood beside Sheila. Her shoulders slump her bright blond hair dimmed, and even the bright smile was now hidden.

"I will slow them down." I licked my lips as I twirled the blades in my fingers, "you will die." She yelled. I turned away from her, slowly feeling my patience running really low.

"So, if I fight and then I die let it be but if I fight and I win than I live." She angrily growled as she got on Sheila, I looked at them. Alec had gotten on to the same horse as Ren. I breathed out as I felt Robin's eyes narrowed at me, "I can't take this." He shook his head.

I sealed my lips tightly, "never thought that you would as a suicidal person, Ackerman." Alec spoke, his eyebrows raised but it seemed as if he didn't care.

"Go already." I turned towards the titans, seeing the increased speed of them, I felt the terror within me. I was scared I was always scared but I just couldn't admit, I would always think how would I die by a titan, get eaten, thrown, kicked, hit.

So many ways to die, and all it takes is one hit, for me to die. Ah, I laughed to myself, looking at what I am doing to myself.

"You better come back alive." I heard Porsche shout over her tears. Breathing out I took a step forward, of course I would without a doubt and would try, after all I have people I hold dearly to myself.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Thoughts on this chapter?**

** I made it pretty long but I wasn't sure if I should do like a two parts of this chapter but decided not to but I will in the future! I really appreciate all the comments its helpful and motivating for me, until next time!**


	14. Rose Petals:Revenge Is Sweet

**Rose Petals**

_Chapter 14 – Revenge Is Sweet_

Feeling my throat ache for relief I twisted my body as I cut down yet another titan, my muscles sore as I felt sweat cover my entire body. I was alone, with the large beast standing above me as they try to kill me, who knows I could seconds away from dying.

"Come one Rose." I panted to myself, my heart racing as I rubbed the sweat from my forehead, I looked to my tank, clenching my teeth I gulped hesitated. I was running out of gas, and quickly for a fact. All I knew was I had to handle all of these titans within a a certain time limit, I needed to at least make it into the forest on a tree.

"Just a bit more." I spoke out loud, I held the blades within my fingers as I ran forward towards the titans, within my view there remained four titans, that had looked around 10-15 meters tall. I breathed out stroking my skin.

I need to be strong, four titans aren't anything, I handled more than them before and I am sure I can handle them now as well. Shooting the cable into the shoulder of the titan, with gleaming teeth I twisted my body spinning my blades in the process as I sliced across the titan I grinned in success as I held the trigger for gas towards the second titan.

Being conscious of my gas had made me only more worried about when I was going to vulnerable, but I prayed on my instinct that I would be able to take down the rest of the titans with the gas I had left.

Not focusing on the moment I watched as the titan I was going for sprung forward its large mouth opened wide for me, my eyes widened as I felt my body react slower than I thought. Adjusting the cable I flipped myself over my feet smacking into the nose of the titan.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath, shooting the cable into the right shoulder I swung my feet around as I made my way to slice the neck, holding the blades tightly I sliced the nape of the neck, at least that's what I thought I did.

I gasped as I released my grip on the shoulder of the titan, "I missed." I felt my voice loud and clear, to shocked with myself I felt my fingers tremble, w-why!? I thought I hit it. Shooting my cable into a dead titan's body nearby I tried to use gas to stable myself.

"N-n-no!" I mashed the trigger repeatedly feeling my heart in my throat, I-I'm out of gas. I clenched my teeth as my cable rewinded back into my gear, in shock I watched as I headed straight for the ground my body trying to brace for the impact.

Holding my hands in front my head I knocked my forearms into the ground my stomach landed flat with a heave making the air in my lungs fly through my lips. I flipped as I tried to gain control of my body, my back smacked into the ground, continuously flipping over I stopped as I landed on my stomach.

I groaned in pain, feeling my cut pain me, my ribs becoming more fragile as I tried to catch my breath, I-I must have cracked one. I tried to get up, feeling the blood from the lips crawl to my chin.

As I tried to move I fell again, my body didn't want to move, I wasn't capable of moving by myself, clamping my lips tightly I tried to hold in the scream I urged to let out. Trying yet again, I grasped the grass within my fingers.

I have to get up I am in titan territory, I-if I don't get up I might get killed. Hearing the rumbles I turned my head seeing as the titans were making their way to me, looking around I bit my lip to try and find gas. Looking in front of me, I spotted one of the Scouts body on the ground, his legs gone.

Narrowing my eyes I spotted the gas tanks, breathing out, I clenched my fist looking back at the titans. Than the gas tanks, that is my only way to live, breathing out I hissed as I lifted my body crawling desperately for the tanks.

"Ugh." I groaned as I crawled forward, every inch of my body aching with pain, "come on can do it." I told myself, trying to give encouragement.

My dad would still get up and fight because after all that was something he would do. I have to show him that even I can get through situations where it is life and death, groaning out loud I watched as the titans got closer.

My heart racing with anxiety and my thoughts filled with avenging the precious injury Blaze had paid against protecting Alec, and even with that female titan, she was the main cause for this everything she had done lead to Blaze being injured.

Lifting my knee I felt the throb in my rib cage, clenching my teeth I quickly got up on to my legs as I ran full speed towards the soldiers dead body. The Titans behind me seemed to have gotten closer in a second than in a minute.

"Come on! Come on!" I shouted as my hand gripped the tank, my fingers slipping as I tried to take out my tanks. I clenched my teeth harder biting on to my lip feeling my breathing become more harsh.

I watched the shadow casted over my body, frozen I looked up with anticipation, I felt the dark eyes of the Titan look down on me. Its mouth opening wide, a-ah.

* * *

_Armin's POV_

I looked around, seeing Jean pacing on the tree steadily, his eyes looking around from the ground to the Scout in front of us and the Titans that had scratched at the tree we were on. I licked my lips as I held my blades, the situation had changed incredibly, Commanders Erwin plan before was gone after we had truly realized what was the real reason why we had gone on the expedition.

"Help!" We heard the scream, looking out further we watched as people on horses rush towards us, looking closer I rested on hand above my eyebrows feeling the sweat rub off against it, narrowing my eyes I looked towards the group of horses, much to my surprise I had seen people I had seen.

"Wait, is that who I think it is!?" Jean spoke out loud, watching as the Titans attention below us turn around them. I watched as one of the Scouts with them lifted his hip and jumped from the horse as he dashed towards the Titans.

Couple of the Scouts jumped down assisting them as they taken out the few Titans in short time, after seeing that it was clear we managed to help them get on to the tree's though it seemed as if the only that could be on our minds was the injured person in front of us, and no sign of Rose.

"I need someone from medical, now!" One of the Scouts yelled, immediately a woman from the back rushed forward, she drawed the supplies from her small pouch located on her waist. She crouched touching Blazes forehead.

"I'm shocked he survived with the amount of blood loss, he's running a high fever as well. Good thing the person who seen him first acted fast." She spoke as she wrapped his bandaging tightly, injecting some painkillers in his arm.

She rubbed his forehead gently as she continued to examine his body, "wait, where is Rose. She was with Blaze?" Reiner asked as he looked at the four people in front of us, I watched Porsche's face grow darker,

"Where is she." Reiner spoke, his tone was more rough and grounded, he narrowed his eyes at Robin seeing as he shifted on his feet. Porsche fingers dug into her skin as she stared at the ground, a gulp was heard in the crowd.

"Where is she, dammit!" Reiner shouted as he looked to them, one of them cracked. The Scout with the bandage spoke, he stared at Reiner with a trembling fingers around his blades.

"She saved us." He spoke, looking down to the ground, Reiner widened his eyes as he grabbed the guy by the collar knocking him into the tree. I felt the sweat roll down my back as I looked at the two of them.

Could he possibly mean that R-Rose. . . . .R-Rose the strongest in the class 104th was somehow killed. Jean collapsed against the tree burying his head into knees.

There was no way, she was the strongest in our class and even more possible it seemed she was level with Captain Levi, the thought of her dying out there seemed impossible, if we knew anything about her it seemed like she had thought to live past her father's expectations and wouldn't want to let him down in any way.

I laughed to myself, she wouldn't put herself in a situation she couldn't handle it right, plus she was close with Reiner and Bertoltd and Blaze. Maybe she was protecting them since Blaze was a disadvantage in his current state.

"When Blaze was hurt she was the first to react, and told us to escape. She told us she would be behind us." Porsche spoke, her fingers trembling making Robin hold her hand. Tears leaked from the blond's eyes as she looked down wetting the branch underneath her.

"W-What!?" Reiner spoke in shock, his voice cracked as the silence within the group became quite as ever. The sounds of the rustling bushes became louder as Reiner stared at them, his lips became tight as he leaned against the tree, covering his hands over his face.

"If we know anything, we know Rose is strong, right?" Reiner glanced up for a moment, his eyes dark as he looked to the Robin and the others. Porsche's eyes locked with mine as if she was desperately look for some sort of hope for her friend.

"We can't just claim that she's dead when there is no proof." I calmly reasoned with them feeling their eyes on me, the tension in the air tighten quickly.

"But how is it possible to get proof if she is dead, do you know how many people go missing when it comes to these expeditions." Jean spoke towards me as he glanced up to me, Reiner clenched his fists, hearing his fist clash with the tree I let out a breath.

"We have to keep faith in her." Watching as a cable stopped in front my eyes I stumbled back in shock watching as a woman stopped in front of us, "the m-" She was cut off but a loud screeching roar, with a sudden dash I watch Titans that were under us dash into the forest.

W-What!?

The woman clenched her fist as we remained frozen at the sound, that wasn't a normal sound, gulping I felt my chest constrict with the invisible air, if it's anything the only thing I could manage to think of was the female type titan.

She managed to bring other titans with her, is that another way of making them gather?

"I need you to gather everyone outside the forest, get them ready to head back." She spoke quickly hearing the thumps of the titans gone in the distance, she quickly turned away heading deeper into the forest, making my insides turn and my throat ache to vomit.

"Well you heard the woman!" One of the female Scouts shouted.

_Minutes Later_

_Rose's POV_

I shot the cable swinging my body as I changed the course swinging to my left, breathing out I gritted my teeth as I felt my body ache and my breaths became shorter and shorter, the pain in my rib cage paining more and more.

"I am coming for you." I spoke, feeling the blood-lust crawl in my voice as I used more and more gas, no caring in the moment as I sped through the forest of trees. I could hear the shouts from my right, and for some reason I felt my instincts tell me to go straight.

Seconds turned into minutes, I heard a roar making my eyes widened the smoke floating within the air, that was close really close. Shifting my weight I shot the cable into a higher part of the tree pulling myself up I flew in the sky nearly high enough to see above the tree line.

The smoke, gritting my teeth I took a closer look, that was titan smoke.

Pushing myself forward I heard the trees break in the distance and my heart race, Eren, Eren, you better be safe.

The noises stopped, invited with a view I felt my skin tremble, the female type titan had swallowed Eren, my brain felt as if it went dead, my emotions halted, than my body raged with anger as I watched her run away.

Blond hair. Blue eyes. I was sure I could think of a person who had the same feature. No I know the person.

Red crossed my features, licking my lips I gave a small laugh to myself. She had made a enemy with the wrong person, first you think you could escape with hurting Blaze now you think it is possible to take Eren away from everyone.

"Never." I muttered, dashing towards her, I watched the muscles in her back contract, her thumping beating against the ground, as moments passed I felt the grip on my blades tighten, the pain or aching in my body ceased to exist at this point, all that had truly mattered was getting revenge.

Without hesitation I striked her arm, spinning around I swiped against her thigh anger growing in me as she continued to run, swinging around the tree I sliced her right ankle watching her collapse to the ground.

Lifting my blades I aimed to strike near her neck, the moment my blades touched I watched them break, gritting my teeth I back flipped into the tree quickly switching my blades, before giving her a chance to run again I attacked her.

She is able to harden her skin, this is the first time I had seen this. Propelling myself forward I hit her shoulder, watching her blood stain on to my clothing that evaporated. Within the seconds I had suddenly thought of Blaze and the blood the look on his face as I stared at him.

I gave her mercy. Why? Why!?

Just because I know her. . . . .No, she hurt people I cared about.

"I am going to kill you." I spoke I sliced the top of her ear, seeing red cloud my vision I reminded myself on the array of deadly blows I had given her with my parring blades, I spiraled around her body making the cuts open quickly before she could heal them I would create new ones.

She began to dash forward again, surprised she was able to get up I licked my lips. Moving my body, I watch her swing her arm at me a attempt to punch me, twirling around I watched as both my blades dug into her skin feeling the blood on to my cape.

Before I knew I reached forward stabbed in the eyes with both my blades, pulling back I watched as she fell against the tree, the moment my feet hit the back of the tree I bounced off of it, giving me a advantage in speed.

Slicing the corner of her lips to the ends, her eyes closed, I watched a unconscious Eren inside her mouth, grabbing him quickly, I lifted the my body as I hit the tree, looking back I watched the titan steam cover her whole body.

I want to kill her. Calming my jumping nerves, I looked to her again, for sure Commander had known of her existing, that would mean another chance at killing her, and for sure I would execute that order if given.

_"For now, Annie."_

**What do you think? **

**I didn't put much effort in this chapter for the action, I was kinda tried and didn't want to keep you guys waiting that long, but I have to try uploading BOL. **

** Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	15. Rose Petals:New Captain

**Rose Petals**

_Chapter 15 - New Captain_

I held Eren under my shoulders relying on my arm to hold on to his figure, the adrenaline that had coursed throughout my body had sudden let out a explosive pain, bursting along my arms, torso and my legs.

I watched as the shadows from the trees danced along the ground as I moved, my breath caught in my throat as I felt the pain slam into me like a ton of bricks. I gulped as a burst through set of trees, the bottom of my feet digging into the ground.

The sound of my scraping feet came to a sudden halt, I groaned with every ounce of my power as I gently settled Eren to the ground, his body had bits of the fluid that remained on his coat, my feet unconsciously shifted as I leaned back feeling the blood coat my shirt.

Hearing the footsteps behind me, "R-Rose?" Hearing the nervous, timid voice I slightly raise my eyebrows turning around, spotting Armin as he took steps towards me.

"Armin?" I called out, trying to stand up slowly, I felt the hand grip around my forearm holding me to the hard torso of the person, looking up bewildered at the sudden action, seeing the worried Reiner had made me tilt my lips at his experssion.

"Thank god." He quickly embraced me, his arms wrapping me, I grinned into his cape, he certainly was indeed warm, though his hug was enough to make me cough up my bones. He pulled back once he had seen me flinch.

"Oh sorry." He pulled back, looking down to my shirt, he pushed the cape aside, quickly I watched his worried eyes turn from worry to anger. "Rose, your injured!" He exclaimed, I followed his eyes looking at my wound, as my ribs ached.

"Can we get someone with medical supplies!" Reiner shouted, immediately someone had ran over it was a woman, quickly she had gotten to work, she poked my lips lightly making me let out a low groan.

"Broken rib cage, deep wound in the hip." She sighed, giving me pills, quickly with ease I popped them in my mouth, "this should help with the pain until we get back to the walls." I grimaced as she wrapped the bandage around my hip.

"Thanks." I mumbled, she nodded and ran off to the nearest cart were Eren was, a bandage wrapped around his head. I sat up with Bert's help, "the female type titan." I growled, feeling the anger roll from my tongue.

I watched Armin shift closer, "you came in contact with her?" I nodded, biting the corner of my mouth, "she gave you these injuries?" I shook my head, running a hand through my hair feeling the pain ease and the pills go into effect.

"She tried to capture Eren, I managed to stop her within a few minutes." Bert held my right forearm while Reiner held my other lifting me up, "I knew it." Armin claimed, I raised a eyebrow at him.

"We know the female type titan, it has to be someone in our graduating class." He chewed on his thumb looking down in focus.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I am certain I know who it is." I clenched my fist, "I will not show her any mercy the next time I see her." I felt Reiner's hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down girl, you gotta look after yourself first." He let out a low laugh, I smacked in the arm, he rubbed it with his deep laughter, making me shake my head. Armin had moved to the side making a clear path for the people that had carried the dead soldiers out of the forest.

Than did I feel my heart stop. The flash of caramel hair shook in the bright day, catching the glimpse of the hate filled eyes with the coat of blood, made my feet move unconsciously to the group of bodies.

"This is the Special Operations Squad, all were killed by the female type titan, except the captain himself." I stared at them, there eyes filled with hate but yet shown the feared expression they had never had on them before.

I would meet Petra's father she had promised for me to meet, or see Uluo near chew his off own tongue again, or the stubbornness form Gunther and last of all hear the inspiring lectures from Eld.

The team of people who showed me what the Scouts were actually used for were now all dead, gone, never to be seen other than their graves. I regretted some many things, maybe it was things I could have told them, life for Eld to play Titan tag with me, or Petra to help me visit the cats in town. Uluo pretend to act like Captain more, and Gunther to become more involved within the conversations.

If only I had known I would have changed my actions, changed to enjoy moments I would never be able to visit again in my life, that was my biggest regret for the lost time.

"Rose?" I heard someone call my name, but all I could see was pain in their eyes, who was next? Kenneth? Azusa? Cole? N-No. I can't let this happen to anyone I love.

"I will miss you guys." I claimed softly, smiling down at them, "better protect the others up their okay?" I glanced up at the sky, hating that there was no rain, it meant the angels had no tears within them.

"I will kill her, kill her for what she had done." I clenched my fist, looking at their bodies barreled together in a cart.

"Let's get going."

* * *

We were riding back to the walls we called our haven, today was a tragic day, I could only expect the cries of people today.

The galloping of the horses echoed, we had gotten closer to the wall by now, suddenly I heard the growls behind us, turning around I had seen the large group of Titans mixed with abnormals. My throat become dry, I didn't kill all of them?

They must have traveled a distance because I hadn't seen any there before. Two men were riding their horses, except there was a person on the man on the left back, he wasn't moving from the distance.

They went back for their friend.

I heard a shout from the front, "release the bodies!" I heard him shout I gasped as I watched the bodies from the carts roll on to the ground barely missing the horses. Before I could scream to stop I watched as Petra's body came flying from the cart in front of me.

Shelia swiftly dodge it, watching one by one as the bodies from the Special Operations Squad went from their graves to titan food. I watched as the titans quickly swiped there bodies up, biting into it with eagerness.

"Rose." I heard Jean call my name in front he was able to read my expression, "we had too." Porsche spoke, as she rode beside me, I clenched the straps tighter ignoring the feeling to go back and rip the insides of all those titans.

"I-I know." I tried to boldly speak, after seeing their bodies I wasn't sure if I would able to get over it that quickly.

"They would want you to move forward." She spoke.

Nodding I watched as the large gate in front of us start to open, but the titans from the sides had started to appear, Porsche unconsciously move to my side trying to avoid contact, Rob barely managed to dodge but nearly got swiped by the titan.

I watched as the abnormal leaped in the air towards us, cursing to myself I lifted my hips to the side glad that the pills were still working, shooting the cable straight into the building I twisted my hips downwards spinning around.

I swiped the arm of the abnormal before it could reach the women from before, the one who helped me with my wounds. She gave me a smile as she continued forward, I twisted my body spinning both my blades as I sliced the nape of the titan watching it drop in mid-air. Before I could land I heard the footsteps behind me seeing as a 14 meter grinned behind me.

The gates were going to close, I need to get this over with quickly. Not wasting time, I used my gas to swing around the titan slicing the ankle, he started to fall downwards quickly I spun around slicing the neck watching it fall.

Shelia waited for me, I quickly jumped on making my way to the gates, watching as it was starting to close and quick. I burst through the darkness of the room and into the bright light. I slowed down once I reached near Porsche.

"You are crazy you know it." I nodded, "thank you." She gave me a small smile, but it was forced as she tried to lighten the mood.

"She's pulled the same stunt before." Reiner grumbled, his titled his lips once I narrowed my eyes at him. "Got it." He mumbled raising his hands in defense.

Hearing the silence wasn't good until I heard the names people called us, waste of time, space and money. There were cries when some of the people had been informed I spotted some people from my graduating class, Garrision.

My eyes caught Azusa's eyes, Kenneth and Cole had looked at me with worry, thinking I looked like death itself at the time.

"I hear that she is getting promoted in her rank." The women beside them spoke as she looked over to the Azusa who looked at her with interest.

"My son told me the Scouts need her for the captain, she's perfect, skill, leadership. I am happy for the young girl." Azusa's eyes widened along with Kenneth's and Cole's.

"Oh mommy! Look! It's the lady that saved us!" I heard the little girl shout, her big eyes held happiness and kindness, I forced the smile raising hand, she jumped with joy.

"She is going to be a captain soon honey." Did I care about being ranked now? No I didn't I could care less.

"Hear that?" Porsche spoke raising her eyebrow. I looked to her and nodded, "looks like you will be at the top with Captain Levi." I shrugged my shoulders, I held my hand over my hip hoping it would ease the pain that returned yet again.

Breathing out I had only managed to be calm, before we had arrived back to the headquarters I watched as a horse with Blaze in it headed towards the hospital. I chewed my lip as I caught up to his brother, who rode the cart in silence.

"Thanks." He spoke, his eyes held worry he had felt for Blaze, I glanced down to Blaze, his face pale though his bright red hair shone brightly, his arm was tightly wrapped in bandages. I chewed on my lower lip as I look down to him.

I had sat on one of the benches beside Carter, as we watched nurses and doctors pass by, then a women stopped in front of us, she held a lightly smile holding a clipboard to her chest.

"It has been a while but Blaze, is finally awake." The doctor lead us to the room, Carter slightly adding a bigger step as he got closer and closer to the room. We opened the door to see Carter sigh a smile gracing his face.

"Blaze." Carter ran into the room embracing his younger brother in a tight hug making him groan lightly. "Hey that hurts." He spoke, I stepped into the room watching as Blaze eyes's widened.

"Rose?" He said my name softly. I embraced him tightly within my arms burying my face into his neck, enjoying the current warmth from him I had not felt when he was cold as ever. I felt his hand wrap around my back rubbing it gently.

I heard Carter's footsteps exit the room, I clenched to him tighter as I started to break down my walls in front of him, the tears fled from my eyes and he quietly held me. I pulled back feeling the tears fall from my cheeks on to his hospital gown.

"I-I-I-oh Blaze." I cried into his shoulder, he listened to my weeping voice as I told him about everything especially losing everyone from the Special Operations Squad other than captain, his hand raked through my hair as if calming my nerves.

"I'm so sorry." I looked down, seeing my hopeless tears fall on to the blanket, I heard his voice light as ever. He gather my cheek within his palm and gave me a smile, "I could never blame you, Rose." He took a pause as he wiped the rolling cheeks from my eyes.

"You saved me." He brushed the strands that stood within my view, his smile became captivating to me. "I know you did, then you took on all those titans by yourself?" I sniffed hoping the redness in my cheeks disappear.

"H-H-How do you know that?" He gave a light laugh, "even though I was partially dead I could still hear what they were talking about." He licked his lips glancing down at my shirt.

"You should go get checked out." I shook my head and held on to his arm, "I am not leaving you." He gave me a light smile, "you don't have to stay here with me because you felt like you caused this." I looked into his eyes, feeling them pierce my mind.

"I am not here because of that, I just want to stay with you, okay?" I shifted on the bed, gently holding his fingers with mine, entwining them together. Was it possible to feel like this for him? Or was I feeling like this because of pity?

His eyes widened,"Rose," he said my name, suddenly I felt his fingers become loose with mine as he held my cheek in his hand, as if naturally he leaned forward. My heart thumped in my chest, did I feel like this about my best friend?

Without realizing I leaned forward, his soft warm lips touched mine, lighting a explosive fire in my soul, his fingers warm as they touched my face. I was lost in the bliss, he gently pulled away, chewing on the corner of his lip.

"S-Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He looked to the window, my hand acted on it's own and the words popped from my lips. "N-No, I am glad you did." His eyes widened as I pulled him towards me as we linked lips together.

I smiled to myself as I pulled away seconds later, "R-Rose." I watched the wild blush spread on his features, making me resort to a light smile. Moments later in came Carter popping his head in through the door.

"Is it fine to come in now?" He asked with a large grin. "I mean I saw you guys kissing and didn't want t-" Blaze burst out in embarrassment. "C-Carter! We were not kissing." He demanded. I let a laugh as I rested my back against the chair.

"Well I do have some witness with me." He mumbled, as he made his way into the room I heard the footsteps behind him, "Azusa?" I asked, she turned to me and embraced me tightly her arms wrapped around my neck.

I felt the sharp jolt in my hip and clenched my teeth as she pulled away I stood up, nearly collapsing to my feet as the drugs wore off, my breathing had gotten heavier as I felt the pain in my rib cage.

"Rose?" I heard Azusa call my name, her hands holding my shoulder shaking me, her voice became fuzzy and the images of people around me had gotten more and more fuzzier. My arm went around my rib cage as if to hold it from not pain anymore, though it had the opposite effect.

"Oh god." I felt Azusa lift my shirt up, looking down I wanted the blood fill the entire bandage the moment she pulled back the wound, I gulped at the sight. It was messy and much huge and deeper than before.

"W-We need a doctor." Azusa's voice became lighter and light until I couldn't hear it no more. My eyelids become heavier and heavier, I watch as Cole catches me before I completely drop to the ground.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Those were the sounds I first awoke to, I heard the shifting feet in the room, and the voices mixed in the room. I opened my eyes to the feeling of my dry throat, my body was slightly sore but it had felt as if the injuries I had previously before had disappeared.

"Glad to see your awake, Rose." Hearing the voice in front of my bed, I looked to see Commander Erwin and Mike there, standing watching over me carefully.

"Commander Erwin." I sat up easily expecting wires on my arms though none appeared to be there. "What are you doing here?" His thick eyebrows narrowed at me, making my ground my eyes into his.

"I have come here for both good and bad news." He spoke, his arms locked behind his back. I breathed out as I glanced around the room, seeing as I got one only for me.

"We have found out, who exactly the female type titan is." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Annie." I said at the same moment he did, he looked slightly shocked.

"How did you know?" Mike leaned forward interested in the conversation. "During our training I had seen her fighting style, when I fought her in titan form it was the exact style." Erwin calmly nodded easily believing my words.

"Well, today we had decided to set the plan to take Annie down, but also we hoped have some interesting news to tell you." He crossed his arms over his chair as he took a seat at my beside on my right.

"When you had collapsed that had taken place about 2 days ago, you were sent into a coma directly." My eyes widened, it's been two days since I been asleep and I went into a coma ever since then?

"You currently were suppose to remain in the coma until Blaze, had a idea." He took a deep breath, Blaze?

"He recommended that we use a sample of Eren's blood, hoping it would regenerate the damage you had done internally, we had also gave it to Blaze." I took a deep breath, me, Blaze and Eren were different blood types aren't we.

"Good enough, the damage inside was fixed because of Eren's blood, it also had grown back Blaze's lost arm." I smiled, good Blaze was finally okay.

"I want to promote you, not because I think you have the skill but you have sacrificed a lot for this regiment. Both your skills and leadership make you born as a leader not a follower, and I want you to realize it. Therefore starting today I promote you to a captain." Well you look at that dad I finally made it.

"In your squad I will have, Blaze, Porsche, Robin, Reiner and Bertolt in your squad." I grinned as the door opened and Bert shyly walked in, "the plan to take down Annie, will commence in a few hours. You will meet up with Eren and Armin, therefore get ready in a few hours." I nodded as he made his way out the door.

Everyone walked back in, to my eyes I was shocked by Blaze's arm that looked as if he hadn't cut it off before. Everyone smiled at me, "_Captain Ackerman_. At your service."

**YAS! She's finally a captain!**

**But literally when I was watching the anime I knew it was Annie. I was like she the girl with blue eyes and blonde hair that wasn't in the Scouts, when I was right I was like I knew I was right!**


	16. Rose Petals:Captain Ackerman

**Rose Petals**

_Chapter 16 - Captain Ackerman_

I opened my eyes to the bright sky, the birds fluttering their long and soft wings as they bathed in the sunlight. The sight of their wings were covered as the wall of the building covered the sight, I huffed as my eyes fell from the sky to the dark walls of the building. Both me and Eren had been a dark alleyway as we waited for Armin to arrive with Annie.

I clenched my fist thinking of how she killed everyone, so ruthless, so heartless, I felt the curve along my lips. It made it much more easier to kill her, I leaned my head against the cold wall feeling the material from the cape cover me. Eren gave me unsure looks from the corner of his eye, but I hadn't bothered with it I simply stared ahead at the wall.

The sound of distant shouting broke me from my frozen state, I heard the shuffle feet from my right. I looked over to see two people by the entrance of the alley, Armin and Annie. She looked to me with her blue eyes examining me carefully, than went back to Eren, "we are serious." Armin hardened his tone showing his equipment laced around his waist.

She stared quietly for a few moments before agreeing, we soon made our way towards the underground tunnel. We were nearly halfway down the steps when we had noticed she wasn't coming down the stairs, Armin and Eren seemed to be nervous and shocked. I on the other hand seemed eager for her to show herself.

"Come on Annie." Armin spoke lowly, suddenly she burst out laughing letting the dark laughter fill my ears as she held onto her stomach her blue eyes lit with excitement as her blonde hair fluttered gently in the wind. The deadly vibe than crossed her eyes as she stared at the three of us, I turned towards her letting my entire body face her.

"Why aren't you coming?" Eren's voice trembled, letting his voice echo off the lonely walls.

"Oh dear Armin. It's strange to think a single person hasn't been in this area." She took a brief pause, "but I am glad that I could be a good person to you." She smiled evilly the dark glint radiating from her blue eyes.

I sighed as I took another step up, "I'll kill you this time, female titan." The dark glow sparked from her as she reached up to bite her finger, quickly Armin shot the flare I watched as Scouts latched on to her quickly to prevent her from transforming. She smirked darkly, I gripped both Armin's and Eren's hood in my hands and with all my strength threw them down the stairs.

"Rose!" I grounded my teeth as I heard the deafening loud explosion, I turned around seeing as she already had transformed into a titan. My breath became very low within those few seconds, she reached out towards me with her fingers curled into a tight fist, I jumped into the air as I dodged it and landed onto her arm. This angered her but she roughly tugged her hand out.

Before her other hand could reach for me I jumped up attaching my cables to the building behind her, I let my feet rest on the roof of the building. I watched her with my blades in my hands and my fingers curled around the handles, "Annie." I spoke, this had gathered her attention as she stared at me with her blue eyes.

"Last time you understood the ability of my strength, at that time I had mercy on you." I tilted my head seeing as the other Scouts stayed back in their position watching me, "now that nothing holds me back. Should I really kill you?" I placed the heel on my foot on to the top of a window my gaze not wavering as I looked to her.

I glanced around her seeing as the blood decorated the ground like a canvas, she killed so many in a single transformation. I clenched the blade as I looked at her, "I never liked you to begin with, ever since I had taken your_ friends_ away from you, you thought you were the better one. Heh, your kidding me." Her eyes widened for a moment as she aimed to punch me, I jumped again this time higher in the air.

"Don't think i'll hold back because I have pity." I spoke lowly as I twirled in the air tucking both blades close to me spinning down towards her, I dug into her flesh feeling the blood touch my cape and a happy feeling touching my lips. I breathed in the scent of burning flames feeling as the wild ashes touched my cheekbones, I skid across the ground looking at the result of the damage I had done to her.

She crouched on one knee as her skin began to bleed heavily from the cuts I had produced due to my small attack, the crushed buildings had scattered debree around us. She had crashed into several things one of them being the top of the underground trail, I was worried for Eren and Armin though I hoped that they were safe.

She suddenly made a dash for me, I turned around quickly as I shot my cable into the clock tower, my body felt lightweight I smiled enjoying the feeling. I had noticed how much I missed this feeling, I gulped as I turned a corner not going as fast as possible but a decent amount.

She quickly followed behind me, she looked enraged and rather forgotten her objective with Eren and was focused on me. I breathed in the air as I jumped over to the building, her footsteps thumping against the floor creating large craters in it. Within my vision I couldn't spot any citizens clearing the area, I twisted my hip a bit slowly my speed down a bit.

The cable stuck into the building, I swung my body as I past the building flipping forward I ducked the reaching hand of Annie. I gave a small smirk then her eyes widened as she turned to her right seeing Hanji their. Annie was caught in hundreds of metal wires attached to her, they tugged her down harshly and with a loud thump she fell to the ground.

A net of metal fell onto her covering her entire body, I landed on to the roof gently beside Rob, Porsche and Blaze. They looked over to me with smiles, I blushed unconsciously when my eyes made contact with Blaze. I couldn't forget the act I had done with him, I kissed him, it made my stomach tingle unconsciously with embarrassment.

Porsche caught onto this quick and looked between us weirdly, "something wrong?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as Rob gave us a light smile unknown to what was happening. "Yeah." I nodded, I peered over the ledge looking at Annie seeing as Hanji gotten quite close to her, I hated the fact I couldn't kill her even though I had expressed these wild thoughts to the commander he had turned it down.

Within the few moments given I watched in horror as Annie's arm swiped at the Hanji, taking all the equipment with her as well, killing and injuring the Scouts. She had gotten up quicker than my eyes could keep it with, before I knew it she broke out into a run. The ground shaking at each step she took at a rapid pace, I grounded my teeth as I dashed towards the end of the roof.

"W-Wait, R-Rose. We didn't get orders to get, yet." Porsche shouted behind me, I ignored her as I leaped off from the roof my cable shooting into the nearest building as I used the gas to push me forward with harsh speed. The winds rushing through my clothing as I sped up, she reached out breaking a part of the roof causing the sharp parts to fly into the air.

I dodged it by a mere inch, I breathed out as she continued on her way. Little did I know ahead of her laid a woman with a small girl, a gasp fell from my lips unconsciously, her mother seemed to be conscious but weak. I glanced up seeing as Annie had no clear intention of not hurting the woman, if I help the woman Annie might get away from me.

If I don't help the woman I will be able to get Annie. I pondered with the thoughts in my head as I looked at Annie, I shook my head and breathed out the deep air I held in. I picked up speed as I shot the two cables into the building, I twisted hip letting the cable skin in to her. She glanced back with her sharp blue eyes, I watched as time slowed down.

The woman eye's made eye contact with mine, I thought this entire area had been cleared of any residents. Annie's leg lifted up unknown to the fact a woman and a child were under her feet, I then tightened the grip of my blades as I quickly spun cutting her ankles. I watched as the slice nearly severed her entire ankle off, I watched as Annie crumbled onto the ground the bottom of her feet barely missing the two people.

"Mommy. Look someone's here to save us." The little girl with long blonde hair pointed to me her big brown eyes widened at the sight of me, I watched as the steam from my shirt. Blaze and the other Scouts seemed to be far behind me, I bent to the woman looking at her. "Miss, are you okay?" I asked softly seeing as her leg was bent into a awkward direction.

"I think so. I just broke my leg." I nodded seeing as Annie made it attempt to get up but was still healing, "alright. Let's get you to cover." She nodded slowly she seemed to be restraining some raging emotions that were caused by pain, I could under the feeling of wanting to be strong in a desperate moment like this were you are unable to do anything.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." She grunted in response as she did so but still did it. Her facial expression screwed up, I shifted my feet as I lifted her body up her daughter following me. I heard the panting in front of me only to see a young man and a elderly couple, "A-Arisa." The elderly woman shouted as she made her way to us, I shifted my eyes to Annie seeing as she got up.

The elder woman rushed towards us, I gritted my teeth watching as Annie was getting up slowly. "Dammit." I clenched my teeth, looking back at the people. "We have to get away." There was no way I could possible leave this woman, if Annie was in dear need for her life she would abandon her attempt to kill me and get away urgently.

I adjusted the woman on my back, "I know a place. Hurry follow me." I nodded seeing as the elderly woman grabbed the hand of the little girl's hand as we ran down a alleyway, I gripped the back of thighs of the woman. She wrapped her arms around my neck tighter as I turned a corner, once we left the alleyway we made our way into the open street that seemed to be quite with no major damage at all.

I heard the sobs ahead, I paused for a moment gathering the sight in front of me. I truly thought the Scouts had managed to clear out the area, though this street seemed to have no damage, ahead of me had been a large group of people that had sat on the ground. Different parts of their body wrapped in bandaging, blood seeping through most of them.

"Most of us tried to escape from the sudden attack, these people are from others parts of the town, we had found them when we were trying to escape." The elderly woman spoke, peeks of gray hair visible to my eyes from her scarf that had covered her head. Ahead I watched as three people had fumbled around, checking and assisting people.

"My son, Seth, he's a doctor. He's been helping the people ever since he seen them." My face screwed together, those damn military police officers didn't notice a big group of people on the ground. Seeing as they are police they must be stupid if they hadn't surveyed the area right, I sighed looking back at the woman I held. She gave me a strained smile, "you think you can last for a bit longer?" The beads of sweat trailed down the her cheek, but she gave me a short nod.

"I been through worse." I turned towards the elderly woman, "alright. Close by their should be a near hospital by the bridge, it wouldn't take long if we all go together." She looked at me shocked, "these people are injured they can't simply walk if they want to." I nodded, "though how do you expect them to get treatment?" I looked back to her son named Seth, a tall handsome young man who looked to be in his early twenties.

"I am not saying your son's skills in medicine are useless, no, it's just that the military police should have scope this area. People who have been injured badly might not may it tonight, since we do not know of how long this attack may last for." She bit the corner of her lip, and than turned to a elder man next to her who I assumed her to be her husband.

"Seth!" The man called out, this resulted in the man turning around. His wild green eyes locking briefly with mine, his raven black hair was wild as he never seemed to comb it even slightly. "Father, mother." He panted as he ran over to us, he pulled down the cloth that covered his lips. His posture slouched a simple sign for exhaustion, not that I couldn't blame him.

"Let's gather everyone. We need to move them, to the hospital nearby." He furrowed his eyebrows at them, his expression screwed up in confusion. "That's impossible." He breathed out, his muscles tensed.

"Nothing is impossible. Gather everyone, we need to leave now." He crossed his arms over his chest looking at me, "do you understand the current situation we are in?" I sighed, my arms beginning to painful become sore from holding the woman, I need more training ASAP.

"Yes, I do. Before I had arrived here, the military police had come across your group but had completely ignored you. They will not help you, and for as long this disturbance may take is unknown, people who need urgent medical attention may not receive it until it's too late, also leading to the fact most doctors and nurses will be busy seeing as others might be hurt. So I recommend you force everyone to get up, and I will escort you to the nearest hospital." He narrowed his eyes at me, but sighed eventually.

"Fi-" There was a scream that made me look towards the woman, she was on the ground with the barrel of a gun pressed against her head. The man who held the gun had a crazed look, his eyes constantly moving and never staying in one spot, his hand holding the gun trembled his finger close to the trigger. He let out a deep laugh looking around, "look at all of you." His voice shuttered.

"Like a bunch of rats, scrambling together." He laughed darkly, Seth had turned to the man he seemed to know him, "look Dale we don't w-" The barrel of the gun pointed towards Seth, the man walking towards us with fast pace.

"We just want to get everyone to the hospital." He raised his hands trying to calm the situation, Dale moved closer gesturing the gun towards Seth, and with a sickening grin he spoke, "give me all the medicine you have." The excessive saliva rolling pass his lips onto his chin, Seth's green eyes widened. "W-We that for everyone." Dale tilted his head looking at the elderly couple.

"Quite a son you got here, Irene and Owen." The elderly woman named Irene had stayed quiet but hadn't seemed fazed that Dale waved the gun around easily. Seth gulped, making me sigh, this is taking to long. I gently placed the woman on the ground which didn't go unnoticed by Dale, he moved over to me as I stretched my arms the sore from my muscles quickly fading.

He looked to my blades, "military police?" He questioned, "try again." I tilted my head brushing away the aimless strands from my eyes, and brushed away the build of sweat at the front of my head. He grinned, "good. Not like you can really do anything?" I raised a eyebrow, watching as he pressed the gun to my forehead. My blood began to pump and my heart began to pace back and forth with excitement.

"D-Dale, s-stop sh-"Seth was sharply cut off by Dale, "I wasn't talking to you!" He shouted his voice echoing down the quiet street with only eyes that were watching us. "These blades aren't for just appearance." Dale leaned forward looking me up and down, "you do look familiar." He trailed off, "you must know someone named Jason." My eyes widened.

"Ah, I hit the mark didn't I?" He teased, my nerves began to jump, how could he possibly known Jason, unless his sex trafficking business had become more popular in wall Rose, when it is only known to mostly be popular in wall Maria. "Put the gun away." I hardened my tone at him, he grinned his grip on his gun loosening for a bit.

I eyed him carefully, I wouldn't want him to shot anyone here, meaning I have to make it quick and fast. I'll have to break his arm just for safety measures, I breathed out hearing the sound of my shifting feet. "I will count to three." I warily spoke, Seth noticed this and looked more panicked but his mother Irene had stopped him, she seemed to be confident in my skills though she meet me.

"One." I counted lowly, my breath was a bit harsh and paced a bit. I had to make my way back to the point near Commander Erwin, I was suppose to be assisting in taking down the female type titan, not taking down a man, though what could I possible do?

"Two." His eyes flickered to the group of people that sat on the ground, he barked a curse at them making my eyebrow twitch in irration. I sighed, I wasn't gonna wait anymore, I gripped his hand hearing as he gasped out in shock. I pulled him forward jabbing the edge of my elbow into his throat, he than began to make choking sounds, I licked my lips and lifted him over my shoulder slamming him with ease onto the ground.

"Wow." Irene breathed out, I made sure to get Dale onto his stomach therefore it would easier to access his arms. I casually leaned down my hot breath touching his ear, "are these blades just for appearance?" I held back the glowing smirk I wished to reveal and watched the man. He shivered but hardened his eyes despite his trembling skin.

"You don't scare me." He grounded his teeth, I sighed leaning back I pressed the heel of my foot to the top of his head. "do I now?" I gripped his arm and began to pull it back strongly, he let out a scrambled scream. "D-Dammit l-let me go." He gritted his teeth, I did so which made him become frozen and still. I brought the heel of my right foot down on his back hard, he let out a deep cry one filled with pain.

I sighed hopelessly, "come on." I breathed out as I made my way back to the woman I was previously carrying, she looked at me with amazement sparkling in her dark eyes. "That era where girls were perceived to be weak seem to be over now." The woman let out a small smirk, soon people began to follow us than the break through into a busy street.

There had been doctors and nurses attending to people on the street as others rushed around helping them as well, I licked my lips as I made eye contact with one of the nurses her eyes widened a bit. "We have more people over here!" Her voice was loud and alarming as she rushed towards us, she slowly helped me placed her down. The woman I held looked teary eyed, "thank you very much." I nodded to her seeing as Seth helped everyone down.

I turned towards him, "everyone settled down o-" I was cut off by a shout, "Captain Ackerman!" I turned towards the voice in shock, Porsche had her wild strands in her face as she ran towards me. I had clearly felt the eyes on me now, I stood to my feet as I passed Seth and Irene looked shocked. "What happened?" I called out as I let my hands rest on my blades.

"I-It's the female type titan s-she's trying to escape." I narrowed my eyes as she stopped in front of me she was heavily panting, "Eren isn't awake yet." I was taken back a bit but hadn't complain. I heard the small whispers, 'is that the captain Ackerman?' I looked around, 'the one that took down nearly two dozen Titans by herself.' The words could go on but I pursed my lips.

"I knew something was strange about you." I raised a eyebrow looking at Irene seeing her eyes lit, for a elderly woman she acted completely different from her age. "Y-Your captain Ackerman?" Seth seemed flustered as he looked at me with a gaping mouth, I nodded hearing the gasps around I turned towards Porsche not before seeing a group of military police.

"What are you doing here! Get out their and look for anyone that is injured." They jumped in shocked and ran scrambling away hopefully doing what I told them, I began to walk with closed eyes as I heaved a heavy sigh out, they can't do anything right can they? "Update me on everything." I spoke, she bit the corner of her lip before she could do anything a scream echoed in my ears.

It was a woman as she looked terrified towards the wall, I followed her trembling fingers. "I-It's a Titan!" A man shouted everything seemed to get out of control, I mustered my strength in my voice as shouted as loud as I could. "Calm down!" The silence was piercing and all the eyes remained on me, Porsche who held my cape which was my father's, I wrapped it around my neck hearing the click around the front of me neck.

I made my way towards the small bridge as I looked ahead seeing as Annie was slowly getting up the wall, one of her legs missing. I reached back and gripped my one of blades before looking at the people, "I cut her down once with ease I am capable of doing so again." Porsche grinned, she seemed she wanted me to show off more therefore she nodded.

"Captain Ackerman, had cut her down in seconds and killed enough Titans to lose count." I lifted myself up on to the edge of the bridge holding both blades, I nearly hissed out Annie's name as I stared at her. I would have no regret for her, none at all, "you can do it, Captain Ackerman!" I heard the small shout coming from the small girl I saved earlier.

I watched as the rushing small stream of water tickled my view taking a deep breath I watched as her hands dig into the wall getting closer and closer to escaping, I began to mentally laugh darkily in the corner of my head, the thought she had the idea of freedom was so close and than I was going to destroy those thoughts of her's.

I jumped forward becoming lightweight for a moment and than I pressed on the gas and sped down the stream the images passed by me in a blur and the urge of adrenaline pumped into my heart and nerves, my mind hardened at the thought of the things she had done. The blank faces of the ones I called my comrades had been killed by her, and she knew she had done what she did, she must have expected to pay the price.

"Rose." I heard someone say my name as I sped past them and was getting closer and closer to Eren, "Eren. Give me a boost!" I shouted over the winds being in a open field hadn't helped, he nodded as he held his hand out. I took a sharp breath as I stepped into it and than he pushed me up, letting my body soar closer and close to her, she glanced back her eyes widened.

"I am not letting you go." I hook my right cable and than dashed towards her, my blades ripping through her skin without no sense of mercy, she was unable to hardened her skin and only tried to lift herself up. I shredded the blades of her shoulder her grip weak on the wall, I shuttered seeing a angered look on her, "to think you would do all this."Despite not favoring her the best I still wasn't able to face the fact that she had actually been the one to be the female type titan.

I shot the cable next to her right hand and with ease I spun multiple times and cut it, feeling the steam touch my skin I curled around with the harsh amount of speed I used and shot my other cable into her only arm remaining on the wall. I curled my fists tighter around the handles of my blades to the point I felt the stinging feeling and the liquid run down my hand.

"Down you go." I whispered to myself as I sliced her fingers off, she than gave me a face of something I couldn't describe, I was hanging above her as she slowly began to fall, her eyes hardened as the ashes than flew into my view. I smirked at her and gave a small laugh and cocked my head to the side a bit, "did you think I was finished." I jumped off the wall seeing her eyes widened in horror.

"You'll pay for everything you did." I grunted as I swung my blades as I twirled around her body, my body dancing around her as the blood from her fell on to me burning letting steam cover my entire body. I pushed myself further as I cut across her chest I revered back and sliced her leg off, I breathed out as my blades touched her neck not cutting were I would get her out but causing enough damage.

I sped up and down her body not counting how many slashes and hits I performed on her though I could describe that everything had happened in a blur, one moment I was cutting her skin the next I was on the ground seeing as she bleed heavily from my hits as Eren launched himself at her.

My heart raced and I swallowed my slight deformed anxiety, Eren sent a deadly strike to her head seeing as her head went flying into a building successfully damaging. I wanted with angered fists as she was nearly devoured, I was angered at the fact that I didn't have the order to kill her, I was sure capable of it though I was told to critical damage her if needed.

My shoulders shook with anger as the steam rolled of my skin, it felt warm yet it turned out to be unnaturally hot, this dark feeling settled in the pit of my stomach as I looked at the woman that used to be my rival. The laughter nearly fell past my lips as I watched her Titan body become nothing more than a skeleton, this feeling was disgusting though I made no attempt of trying to get rid of it.

What's this feeling with no guilt? No regret? But only pure bliss?

Was this happiness or a misconception for me slowly sinking into insanity?

**Hey guys! Been a while since I update hasn't it. . .Yeah. . . .It has.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I kinda did? I mean I wish I put more details on Rose's feelings during the fight. . .But I didn't I kinda wanted to rush it so I could give you a update.**

**Let me tell you it's currently 3:30AM on a SUNDAY! Oh, well. **

**School is like 2 days away so I am not sure when for sure I will have a update for any of my books since it is my last year in high school. . .Can you believe it! OMG!**

**Anyway . . . .**

**Do you think it would have been better if Rose had gone after Annie instead of helping the people she seen? **

**Lemme know your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Rose Petals:Alicia Fort

**Rose Petals**

_Chapter 17 - Ailca Fort _

I wrapped the bandaging around my fingers as we walked through the street, tightening it as I walked my team following me closely behind me. Porsche ran up to my right a smile falling onto her lips, "how did you like that little show I put on earlier?" She winked at me playfully, I sighed and shook my head at her words. Robin raised a eyebrow as he walked on Porsche's right, Blaze on my left.

"Show?" He questioned. I bit the inside of my cheek as I recalled the damage done from one of the streets, it had been brutally damaged which would cost a lot of money in order to rebuild it. I untied my hair feeling tension that was locked around my head began to fade, my riling emotions seemed to be much more calm than previously, I gulped as I looked ahead.

After Annie had been down she managed to crystallize herself, it was impenetrable, meaning we could not get to her physically. Therefore we had decided to send her to the basement at the Scouts headquarters, her crystallized body will be held them until we could get to her or until her form shatters. Either way, this angered me, my fingers had unconsciously twitched seeing her face flash in my head.

"Yeah, you should have seen it, she was so cool." Porsche had gone on, their voices had nearly faded that was until I felt the hand on my shoulder. Looking up to a gentle smiling Blaze, his features relaxed as he looked at me. "Don't think about her." My eyes slightly widened as he read my thoughts, he took my hand and pulled me over to a stand that was selling baked potatoes.

"Here." He led me there, I heard the gasp from Porsche and Robin behind me, "we will leave you guys alone, for your date." She waved her hand at me and Blaze as she curled her arm around Robin and tugging at him. I looked back to Blaze, his cheeks flushed a bit, but he still held onto my hand, so warm. The warmth made my entire body flutter.

"Eat this." He placed a steaming potato in my hand, I looked at him seeing as he chewed it. He raised a eyebrow at me, "what?" He lifted his shoulders trying to hide his embarrassment from me, I gave him a light smile. "Thank you, Blaze." His cheeks turned more red, I bit my inner cheek at his actions. I looked up seeing the bright shine of the light reflect upon me and with a light smile I took in the unique view in front of my eyes, unaware of when I may never to be able to see it again.

"Oh, it's captain Ackerman." A little girl spoke in amazement, I sighed as the flood of eyes fell onto me and Blaze. Gasps escaped their lips as smiles lit their face, Blaze glanced around, "such a beautiful couple." An older woman swooned, I glanced at Blaze seeing his reaction. He was flustered, deeply.

I curled my fingers inside my palms as I rested one hand on my blades feeling an ominous feeling on my back, I heard the shouts in front of us and narrowed my eyes at the scene. A group of men ahead held weapons in their hands, I looked over to Blaze seeing his eyes hardened, I dashed towards the other wall as Blaze did the same to the other wall. I looked over seeing as the group consisted of five men, who clutched pistols and one man with a shotgun.

They looked crazed. "Give us the money, woman!" One of the men shouted as he raised his pistol to the woman, she let out a cry as tears stained her pale cheeks she urged herself to give them money quicker and scrambled nothing more than a few bills and loose change. The man receiving the money angrily threw the money to the ground with a shout, "we need more!" He raised his voice to be louder, he looked over to a young boy with a handful of money that seemed to be for something seeing as he was standing in front of the food stall.

The two men picked him up with a smirk which angered me more as I tightened my fists, I sighed looking over to Blaze, somehow we could easily understand each other with nothing more than a few seconds of eye contact. It was amazing, indeed. I took a step forward as I shot my cable into the building at the side seeing as Blaze did the same I lunged forward with speed, my shoes than touching the wall of the building for a brief few moments before I took off again.

This time I laced my fists tighter as I lunged for the group of men, they seemed to be shocked at the sudden attack as the man with the shotgun raised his high above and aimed it at me. I than began to twist and confuse him hearing as a bullet raced passed me into the wall behind, I grounded my teeth as I raised my leg high as soon as I reached the man with the shotgun I smacked it into the top of his head. He let out a loud groan as he fell forward, bullets few in every direction as me and Blaze smoothly avoided them.

"What the hell!" One of the men shouted, I raised my leg and kicked him sharply in the chin causing him to hit his back strongly against the wall. I grinned as I watched the other men hold their guns high, smirks on their lips as they looked to me and Blaze seeing as three of them surrounded us. I pressed my back against Blaze feeling the stiffness in his arms from the touch, I breathed out as I watched the men carefully approach us with their weapons.

The man in front of me craned his neck, "aren't you a beautiful girl?" He leaned forward getting a good look at my features. I licked my lips as I glanced at his second friend switching his aim between me and Blaze, "you better watch who you're touching." I hardened my tone at the man, he let out a low laugh and looked at me, I glanced back at the young boy. "Preying on the weak. You have nothing better to do." I watched him raise his pistol towards me pressing the barrel against my head.

From the corner of my eye I glanced at Blaze seeing as the man done the same, I tapped his forearm and within five seconds we both took off. I quickly twisted the man's arm letting the gun fall from his fingers, he let out a cry as I roughly tugged him forward. I loosened my grip on him as I lifted my leg and kicked him harshly in the stomach, he leaned forward to grasp his stomach as he flew back into the food stall. I heard the bullets ring out pass my ears.

I dodged to bullets in hope of not getting hit, I flipped forward as I managed to hook both my legs onto his shoulder I twisted my body as he slammed into the ground with a low groan that passed his lips. I stood up as I slowly drawed my blade I pressed my blade against his neck with a flash of my cold eyes, his eyes widened as he looked up at me. "I wonder if you final understand your place." I sighed hearing the thumping footsteps, an group military police had arrived.

I narrowed my eyes at them, I took my blade and placed it back into my holder. "Always taking so long." I grounded my teeth as I glanced at Blaze as he kicked the man in his side, I looked over to the small trembling little boy I crouched down to him handing him his scattered money. He looked at me shocked for a moment, "what's your name?" He licked his lips as he looked up at me with an nervous gaze his eyes dancing around me constantly.

"Aden." His voice was very light, "do you need food for your mom?" He nodded his head, I then watched the woman who ran the food stall and hands me a basket of food with a grateful smile. "This is a payment for saving me." She smiled at me, I looked over to Aden seeing his light brown eyes widened at me.

I placed the basket in his hands seeing as it nearly fell out I took it back, "why don't I take this to your house?" He nodded eagerly looking at me. "Rose." I heard Blaze call me as he gave me an unsure look, his eyes wary as the group of military police arrived towards us. Mostly filled with nothing but a few newbies to it, "do you not patrol this area?" I narrowed my eyes at the girl, she crossed her arms over her chest and sharpened my gaze.

She flicked her blonde hair back as she glanced at Blaze, "we are obviously busy. We can't attend all of the city's needs at once." Her dark green eyes looked over to Blaze yet again, she looked me up and down with a snicker on her lips. "I don't recall the entire group of yours needing to be run by one person." She sighed as she raked a hand through her hair giving me a disgusted look, I masked my emotions with my sealed lips, "the military police are people who are known to be the highest authority and yet to be claimed to be the strongest." She took a careful step forward to me.

The whispers around us broke out, "isn't that Alicia Fort? I heard she's one of the most known people in the military police for her skills and abilities, though she manages to sustain her physical appearance." I relaxed my muscles as I looked at Aden who curiously looked up at me, "I heard of you." She took another step forward, I could then feel the heat of her breath.

"Rose-Ackerman, right?" She tilted her head, "I heard a lot of things about you. I heard that you amazing took down at least three dozen's of titans by yourself as well the Female type titan two times, I admired you. You get to be so close to men that seem to have the looks of handsome devils themselves, "she says lightly. She sighed grasping a piece of my hair, "you are the perfect rival for me." She twisted my piece of hair between her fingers, I slapped away her hand with a glare.

"Well, I can't say the same about you either. Joining the military police is nothing but a curse, you seem to be the face of the propaganda now but wait for what you learn further once you spent more time with them, you and the military police aren't people who are able to have the right sense of justice." I breathed out seeing as she took a step back her long legs in my view, she crossed her arms over chest and challenged me with a deadly glare.

"Sense of justice, you say?" She craned her neck. "Why don't you go tell your daddy that." She gave a small laugh, I tightened my fists as I lunged forward to her. I could feel the anger boil my blood increasingly hot as my insides tightened with rage. She let a heavy laughter as I was restrained by Blaze who held my shoulders tightly preventing me from moving, "let me go." I growled lowly as I looked at her, she passed me with a bright smirk on her lips.

"Stupid blonde. I bet you only got into the military police with spreading your legs." I watched as she stopped in her movement, I glared at her harder seeing as she turned around with a stiff and angered look on her face. I got it right. I faced Blaze's face his nose bumped mine, "calm down." He breathed out, he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and took a deep breath, I soon followed after doing the same thing. I finally managed to close my eyes and I rested my forehead against him, I smiled up at him.

"Thank you," I whispered. Blaze had been with me through everything, it was heart-warming and amazing as to how loyal he was with me. After all, I had kissed him, I was unsure of my feelings for him seeing as they were so scrambled varying from Eren, Jean, and even Captain Levi. I could somehow tell the reason he was loyal to me was because of his affection he held for me, he blushed lightly which made me smile a bit bigger he eyes looked into the other direction.

"N-No problem." He gently pulled away, "you know nothing about me." She shouted, her hands tightened at her side, I glanced at her with pity. "You're right." I spoke lightly, I looked down to Aden with a brief smile, "shall we go to your house." I picked up the basket but was confused when I saw the outreached hand take it instead, I furrowed my eyebrows looking to see Blaze flash me a light smile. "You had a hard day I'll help you out with this." I smiled at him.

We walked ahead following Aden as we turned corners through the streets until we reached a small average house, I narrowed my eyes as I heard the shouting from inside. Aden walked through the wide opened door, as we did so I approached to see a large group of men that stood over a bunch of teenagers, "brothers!" Aden shouted, my eyes flickered over to the woman was cradled in another teenager's arms his eyes overflowing with tears.

The men turned around with a smirk, "oh well y-" He froze, "military police." His voice was rough, he gulped as he looked to the biggest guy who held a cigar in his mouth. He tipped his hat at me with a smile he pulled a stack of money from his pocket and waved it in front of my eyes, Aden rushed to the women, "mommy!" He shouted seeing as he leaned over his mother crying, "well things just can't get better." Blaze sighed as he placed the basket of food down.

"What are you doing." I angrily spoke, "look. Why don't we just pretend you never seen anything." He spoke with a teasing tone as he waved the money around my face, I laughed lowly at him. "I am not military police. I think bribery won't work on me." Blaze stepped up beside me, I looked over to him. "Shall we get to work?" We both stepped forward our capes fluttering in the wind, the men's eyes widened as they looked t the both of us.

"The survey crops." He drew out his breath as I smashed my fist directly into his stomach. Both me and Blaze danced along as we blindly and cruelly had given the punishment they deserved for attacking them, I grounded my teeth as I slammed another man into the ground after throwing him over my back, I flipped out the way as another man tried to kick me. I breathed out as Blaze threw one of the men into another sending them directly into the wall.

I curled my fists as I ducked the punches, awaiting the right moment I roundhouse kicked the man in his face. He fell to the ground with a loud thump, I breathed out as I watched the bodies unconscious on the ground, I sighed as I looked over to Blaze seeing as he examined the men, "mommy! You have to help mommy! She's hurt." Aden cried as he ran over to me, I looked over to Blaze.

"Go find Seth and the military police." I looked over to the black-haired boy who cradled their mom, I quickly clicked my cape and removed my blades placing them in a corner. "Place her on the bed." I pointed to, I reached up and tied my hair as the other boys had slowly got up off of the bed, I looked at the women. Her blonde hair sprawled around as her face became more pale, "help her please." The boy pleaded I leaned over as I viewed the wound.

She was struggling to breathe as blood poured from her wounds, I narrowed my eyes as I pushed away my hair and looked closer at the wounds, licking my lips I spared at glance at the group of boys. "I need towels stacked, and get me some tweezers." I grounded my teeth as I watched the woman's chest heave up and down her hair sprawled as her face was beginning to become achingly pale. I gulped as my eyes made contact with her bullet wound, the blood seemed to paint her pale body with bliss as it decorated her skin.

I took a deep breath, "why do-" One of the boys began to shout towards me, though he was sharply stopped by a deeper voice, it appeared to be his older sibling. "John, hurry, she is helping our mom all we can do is accept her kind offer." I felt my breath tightened as I felt the tweezers placed in the palm of my hand, I tightened my grip for a split second on the tweezers, "I have to remove the bullet." I gently spoke as I leaned over the wound, carefully identifying the bullet buried in her skin.

Closing one eye I looked further until I grasped the sight of the bullet, it was covered in her dark red blood, breathing out slightly I grasped the tweezers as I gently reached between the flaps of her open wound, she moaned slightly at the pain as I moved the tweezers down. She was unconscious though it was evident she could still feel pain, I grounded my teeth as the bullet slipped a few times in my reach, "you have to help mommy." Aden cried out from my side, his arms linked around his mother's arm as the massive tears leaked from his big eyes.

I could hear the shouts from outside in the far distance and focused my gaze on the bullet, the ends of the tweezers finally managed to grasp the bullet, I felt my breath tightened as I pulled the bullet out. I gently placed the warm towel on her wound seeing as she shifted uncomfortably, I shuttered as the blood immediately began to cover the towel in a dark red, a few seconds passed as I briefly looked up to the group of boys. "I need to stitch her up." I slowly spoke.

"Here." The tallest one spoke, he handed me the materials as I began to stitch her skin together seeing as the wound wasn't as severe as it posed a threat. "Is mommy going to be okay?" Aden asked at my side, I nodded slightly giving him a small smile as I gently rubbed his head, "yes she is. She is a very strong woman." The door then swung open with great force, there had been Blaze beside Seth and a group of military police behind them.

Seth rushed in rolling his sleeves upwards, "is she the patient?" I nodded as I stepped away, he looked at her with a frown examining my work, "I had to do it. Otherwise she would have gotten infected with an open wound." Seth looked over to me, "it's great. Though you need to work a little bit on you stitching skills, otherwise it seems that she will be fine." I raked a rough hand through my hair, I sighed getting up as I looked over Seth's shoulder as he continued to examine the rest of her body.

"Do you have somewhere I could wash my hands." I looked over to John as he gestured to the sink near the window, I maneuvered over to the sink seeing as my hands were covered in dry blood, I turned on the pipe on feeling the cold water touch my skin. I sighed at the unknown feeling as the cold water gently took care of the painted blood on my hands, "thank you." I heard the deep voice, seeing as the tall boy spoke, his dark brown haired lit underneath the light.

"No problem." I gently spoke as I rubbed my hands together my eyes focused on the red water that circled down the drain, "why did you do it?" He asked. I turned the pipe off turning to him, "it is my duty." I stared at him, he kept his eyes blank as he stared at me, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at me. "Duty? Don't give me that." I shook my hands brushing the remains of the water onto my pants, he breathed out lightly as he took a step closer.

"I am not like the military police and I plan on not being like them, heartless." I turned away from him as I made my way beside Blaze who was talking with the military police, the officer turned towards me his eyebrows furrowed, "Miss-" I took a deep breath as I crossed my arms over my chest, "Ackerman." He nodded as he continued his statement, "I have been told that these men had forcefully entered their house and claim for money." I looked over to John as he stared at his mother lovingly Aden clutching her hand.

"That ha-" I was cut off by the voice, "they are from one of the merchant's business, they would forge signatures of people and try to claim money from them." I looked at the tall man, his blue eyes sharp and calculating as he stared at the officer, "and you are?" He stood taller, "Hilton Jessen, the oldest son of this household." The officer nodded lightly before recording the details onto the notepad, I glanced at Blaze seeing as he replicated the same unsure look.

"We had been threatened by these men for months almost past about a year, we had reported this same incident previously before but action had never been taken. These people who work underneath these merchants are related to Jason Glider." I breathed out as my eyes widened as Hilton's words, "Jason." I tightened my fists, Hilton looked over to me, "h-how do you know him." I narrowed my eyes at him, he bit the inside of his cheek as he briefly looked down for a moment.

"I had been forced to work for him." I looked over to the officer who gave a low sigh, "Jason Gilder had been bailed out of jail." I gasped turning my eyes to him, feeling as the anger surfaced as I gripped the collar of the officer and tugged him angrily forward. The guns raised up, I sharpened my eyes as the officer who looked scared for his life, "how was he bailed out. He should have been kept in prison for life." I growled lowly, feeling my chest heave with a roaring anger.

The hand of Blaze gently urged to tug me back, "w-we don't know. H-He paid off one of the officers, w-we haven't heard of anything since them from him." I tightened my grip, "when." I lowered my voice at his words, "a-a little over two weeks now." I gritted my teeth as I felt the hand on mine, I looked over seeing the blank eyes from the smaller man, he looked bored as he simply stared at me. He pulled me away, "Captain Levi?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Ackerman. You're supposed to be running an errand for Erwin, what are you doing here interfering with the military police's job." I tugged my hand away from his, feeling the unneeded attention, "I finished the errand for Erwin already." I crossed my arm over my chest, I breathed out lightly as I watched his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, something that was not common whenever I had talked to him. I glanced over at the officer, "I am requesting all your documents on Jason Glider to be given to me." I heard Levi than raising his voice.

"Ackerman this isn't your business." He demanded I turned towards him with a sharp glare feeling the anger that had risen within me targeted to anyone who dared to cause an argument with me, "I don't plan on letting him run free after everything he did." I narrowed my eyes at Levi seeing as his dark eyes seemed to be yet filled with anger though a part of them held pride as he viewed me, "why are you so set on this case Miss Ackerman." The innocent officer spoke from the distance away.

I sighed lightly, "because even I know what he is capable of first hand." I paused, "are you related to him?" The officer asked, "he is my uncle. Someone who had attempted to take care of me when I was younger," I looked over to Blaze seeing as he stared at me, he knew everything, I had told him after I became more open about the dark topic of my family history. I shuttered gently as the breeze from the door carefully touched my knuckles.

"Therefore I am able to help with this case as long as he is finally put down, I know what he is has done to people who suffer at the hands of him." I narrowed my eyes at him, I then turned to Levi his eyes boring my very own soul, "if I do not stop him myself I will never be able to help all the people who sacrificed themselves for me." I clenched my fists as I lowered my gaze, the familiar faces in my head began to flash as I was taunted with the horrid memories of those that cherished me had passed away in due trying to help me.

"Tomorrow. I will go to the military police headquarters myself, Niles will want my support whether or not he likes it, therefore I will task you with giving the information to him." I breathed out lightly as I turned towards Levi my eyes hardened, "I will tell Erwin myself if that will make you feel any better." He sharpened his eyes, he clearly didn't favor my act of disobedience, but this was true. If I had let Jason continue on to living he will eventually create more suffering and cause havoc among everyone.

* * *

I breathed out lightly as I faced Erwin, his fingers entangled together as he stared at me, his eyes locked with mine throughout the duration I had spoken for. Levi had leaned against the wall as he carefully watched me as Blaze had stood behind me, "the Scout regiment is tasked with the objective of claiming back the human territory that was taken from us, I don't see how our regiment concerns themselves with the military police." I took another deep breath.

Confidence swirling in my stomach, "Commander Erwin you want the best for humanity, that is true, no?" He nodded lightly behind his desk, "currently at this point in time, our biggest enemies may be the Titans outside these walls though our true enemies are not visible at this second and rather good at hiding. Our biggest enemy is us, humans, if we cannot simply destroy the threats within these walls how are we able to continue forward." I clenched my fists.

"Jason Glider was responsible for trades that often took place in the underground city, though since that has been destroyed he seems to have taken the nightlife of these trades that occur on the ground we stand on. He controls the black market that is yet responsible for the outbreaks or small rebellions that surfaced around the district, we have to be considerable seeing as his important is now seen to be major, if we can efficiently deal with his existence we can halt the sales in the market and cause it disappear." I looked over to my Commander weighing his facial expression hoping it would determine me to being successfully helping with this investigation.

"How do you know so much?" He asked, "she is related to him." Levi spoke, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at me. "I simply want to put a stop to him," I spoke bravely as I stood more broad, my shoulders upright as my gaze remained determined and hardened.

"Alright." Commander Erwin spoke with a nod, my eyes widened at his words Levi let out a shocked voice as he turned to Erwin shocked, "Rose is a captain herself, she has proven to be an intelligent and efficient person. If she finds herself capable and able to handle this Jason Gilder alongside the military regiment she has nothing but my support." I felt Blaze's hands on my shoulder as he grinned to me congratulating me brightly, I let out a gasp as I quickly bowed to Erwin.

"Thank you very much, Sir." I hid the smile on my lips, "Rose-Ackerman I give you my full permission to assist in the investigation of Jason Gilder."

I bit into the bread as I released a breath sigh as Blaze continued to talk about my session with the Commander on the investigation, Porsche eagerly bounced in her seat, I felt my insides tighten as I could imagine to the expression when I catch Jason, the man who had not only haunted my dreams but made me weak.

Erwin provided me with a light smile before he began to analyze the rest of the documents laying on his table, Levi faced me with a hardened expression one that wanted to stop everything in me. I watched him stand taller as he looked me up and down, "Erwin may approve of this but I do not. I am trusting you to take reasonable acts in this investigation and not be consumed by hidden anger." He clenched his teeth, he took a catiou step forward his eyes showing a dark glint.

"Do not create any more problems, that there already are." With that his shoulder brushed against my shoulder before he walked out the door, I smirked, he just approved of my actions in his own way. I breathed out lightly before walking out the door into the dark hall, hearing as my friends mumbled among themselves, "so what's the first step." I glanced back at them with a grin crossing my arms over my chest, "we are heading to the military office." Porsche grinned like a mad man, Robin sighed shaking his head lightly, Blaze smiled brightly almost amused.

"Let's go." I spoke lightly as I rode ahead, feeling the mane of my horse's silky hair touch my gloves. I gripped the restraints in my hands as we rode through the streets, seeing the eyes turned and gasps fill the area around us. Cheers and shouts of glee echoed in the air as we rode by, glancing at Porsche I seen the light blush on her cheeks, she was happy for the attention. I watched the tall figure in front, talking loudly to a large group, a smirk fell from my lips as I stopped my horse.

Causing the figure to fall with a gasp, "Keith. It's been a while." His eyes widened, "Captain Rose!?" He fumbled with his words as he looked at me, I lightly laughed at his tone, "call me Rose, Sir. You still are my mentor." He grinned as he stood his facade for the large group had completely shattered, "Rose!? As in Captain Rose?!" A male spoke from the group, I looked to the group that stood there. I narrowed my eyes at the uniforms, candidates?

"You recurited early." I spoke lowly flickering my eyes over to Keith, he nodded with crossed arms, "the need for soliders has grown, ever since we have resorted to retreating behind the second wall." My eyes widened at his words, I sighed lightly. "I'll stop by when I have free time, Keith, right now I have somewhere to be." He nodded, "heading for the military police?" I nodded, "damn police. Can't do their job right. All they do is sit on their asses." Blaze grumbled, Keith laughed deeply and agreed quickly.

I felt the hardened gaze ahead, "what was that." I followed the female voice, filled with anger and hatred, Alicia Fort clenched onto her gun aiming it at Blaze. I felt my chest tightened as the shot rang in the air and people quickly retreated their hands to their ears. I quickly managed to deflect the bullet in time though sacfriced my blade, angered I glared at her. "Fort! How dare you!" She grinned manically at me, " you shoulder have your soliders in line." She grounded her teeth.

I curled my fist, hopping off of my horse I faced her, "you suddenly claim you know Jason and managed to squeeze into the case and automatically think your the best." Her voice trembled, "ladies calm down." Keith spoke, she narrowed her eyes at Keith and raised the gun again. This time I dashed towards her with efficiency, disarming her successfully I swiped her feet beneath her and let her fall onto her back, she coughed as she looked up to me only to led me to pressing the barrel of the gun to her forehead.

I let my fingers drift onto the trigger, "tell me now. Who is superior?" She clenched her fists at me as she stared underneath her dark lashes, "Ackerman." Her voice growled out slowly similar to a rabid dog, "who do you think you are." I tilted my head a bit feeling the harsh gazes on my body as I coldly stared upon her stiff figure.

"Me? I am one of the Captain's in the Scout Regiment, Rose-Ackerman. Heard of me?"

**SO! I know it has been a while. But I am finally back!**

**Tell me guys what do you think about Alicia Fort? Keep her or kill her? **


	18. Rose Petals:Ymir

**Rose Petals**

_Chapter 18 - Ymir_

I was in my office that was newly given to me when I heard the loud slam echo throughout the room, I widened my eyes in shock as I looked up seeing as Porsche stormed into the room. Her breath uneven and her fingers shaking, "P-Porsche, are you okay?" Speaking gently I asked, she looked up at me in panic. The documents in my hands scattered across my desk, it had been almost a week since I was involved in this case about Jason, recently leading me to nothing new.

She took another cautious step forward,"t-the titans broke through Wall Rose." I felt the gasp escape my lips as I turned towards her, I clenched my teeth before leaning forward. "How is that possible?" I questioned lightly to myself, she shook her head, the beads of sweat falling from her forehead, "I-I-don't know." She stuttered, I grounded my teeth before I quickly then began to order myself. Grappling my jacket I placed it on along with my cape, rushing through the door, she was quick in my steps.

"Commander Erwin had already given me the directions as to where to go, it's an abandoned castle to the southwest. He had told me that everyone else was planning to head in that direction as well." I nodded, taking a sharp turn seeing as the rest of Scouts had shown to be busy packing supplies, rushing back and forth, moving towards the stables I watched as four horses had been prepared as Robin and Blaze stood in front of them. I glanced back at Porsche with a light frown, "where are Reiner and Bertolt?" She curled her fists with hesitation in her words.

"They are on the front lines, already." I narrowed my eyebrows, "someone took them." I clenched my teeth as I quickly jumped onto of the horse, seeing as the rest of my squad had done the same, I let out a frustrated groan as I took the restraints in my hands. My horse yelped a bit, she was beginning to understand me better, as if we were soon becoming one, "ready?" Blaze asked me from my left, I nodded. I then took off without hesitation or second thoughts, going out there with just my squad had proven to give many disadvantages but we knew we would protect each other.

The sounds of our galloping echoed showing that we were the only current group moving, I shuttered as the sounds of thumps echoed ahead, the signs of torches held high in the sky as the horses remained at a mild pace. I narrowed my eyes at the crest on the back, candidates? Looking a bit further I noticed Keith a crazed man leading teens to their deaths, I shook the thoughts as I lightly tap the sides of my horse, she quickened her pace beside me Blaze let out a shout.

Reiner and Bertolt were stuck out they're without their gear, it had been so long since I seen them. My best friends in the middle of danger there was no way I was going to not rush, my heart thumped in my chest as Blaze shouted again this time earning the attention of the group ahead, "Rose! Don't rush!" He shouted at me, the eyes of candidates than glanced at me as I rushed by their group, "Rose?" Keith spoke my name, his voice filled in shock.

"Rose." He called out to me louder as I passed him with a hardened look, I felt my heart quicken as each step my horse took felt like an earth-shaking moment, I gasped looking back at my team. "Get into the formation, now!" They scrambled as they took each side of the group of candidates, I took a large inhale feeling the heavy thumps of the titans draw closer, I reached back awaiting a moment, "Rose. What are you doing?" Keith shouted behind me, I grounded my teeth growing annoyed.

"Did you not notice the dozen of titans around you!" I glanced back in anger, he gasped leading his students to do the same, "wait for it!" Blaze shouted I closed my eyes as I gently touched the handlebars of my blades, releasing the constricted anger in my chest I opened my eyes the next moment with a carefree and bold attitude. These candidates were not ready for battle. The sound came closer, "now!"Porsche shouted to my right, I quickly grappled both my blades seeing as a group of titans appeared in the front.

"Oh god!" Some of the candidates shouted, looking back at Keith, "hold your students back. Keep a good pace." He nodded as he then began to order them, the titans leered with their large smiles as dashed faster towards me, the sounds of my team in the air filled my ears as I then took another breath sensing the long night to come. I leaned forward getting closer to the titans with ease, pulling my back forward I ready myself for the quick motions.

Reaching to my sides I quickly grappled both my blades, "Father watch over me." I whispered to myself, shooting the cables ahead the Titans quickened their pace, seeing as the end of the cable stuck in the skin of the Titan I took off with ease. Feeling the cold wind rush through my hair, clenching my blades I twisted my body as I easily avoided the attack of the Titan, twirling around I quickly cut the neck. Flipping backward onto the next Titan I swung and sliced the neck of the Titan, "two down." I clenched my teeth.

With a last harsh swipe, I cut the remaining last Titan which was the ninth, breathing out I released a breath. Landing onto the ground, my horse gently moved next to me, she yelped slightly as she brushed her face against mine, I laughed softly as I gotten on top of her. Tucking my blades away I watched as the rest of my team gathered for the stopped moment, "you gotten faster." Porsche spoke with amazement lacked in her voice, she gave me a broad grin.

I shook my head, "amazing. So bloodthirsty and ruthless, Rose, was this how you acted when we had gotten attacked." I stared at Keith with blank eyes and gave him a disapproving look, "take them back, they barely had a year to train. They cannot handle this." A girl had then spoken which had brought a small smirk on my lips, "you are clearly underestimating us." She crossed her arms over her chest, I shrugged my shoulders and then began to turn my horse away.

"Underestimating, maybe so," Blaze spoke with a slight grin, he flickered his eyes over to me and playfully nudged my shoulder. "Come on, Rose." He winked at me, turning my horse away I given Keith cold eyes, "let it be then. My squad won't protect you." I barely managed to spare a glance as I took the lead towards the castle, though despite my words I had still protected them from the countless titans that approached us, breathing out slightly I glanced over to Blaze.

"You are still protecting them." He sang to me slowly, I shook my head with a small smile on my lips. The night was dark with the moonlight allowing to light the way ahead, I shuttered ahead seeing the tall figures of Titans loom around the castle, I slowly halted my steps before turning around to Keith and his students, "we are going to have a plan." I spoke in a low voice, the girl grinned as if she was interested now leaning forward with excitement.

Getting off my horse I began to draw in the soil leading one of the candidate's to hold a torch over as everyone crowded around me, "look they're about 15-20 Titans, meaning one mistake could kill us all. Especially with no assistance or any other supplies, meaning gas has to be saved accordingly. The candidates will split into four to five groups, each group will be responsible for taking three titans down." A gasp escaped from the crowd, "b-but is that possible." I raised an eyebrow, "I thought I underestimated you." She sealed her lips tightly.

"My team will head in different directions, me from the entrance, Porsche south entrance, Robin West entrance and Blaze East entrance. The groups that are split up will be following the person in charge of that entrance, when encountering a titan you are to the first aim for the legs, therefore you are able to get them onto their stomach or knees making it easier to access their neck." I tapped my neck giving a small demonstration, "the castle is here meaning we want to kill all the titan within the area, meaning you cannot run once you enter this area." I took a deep breath, seeing the hardened and concentrated looks from them.

I bit the inside of my cheek, "I want to a minimum to the casualties meaning you come in after we had killed the most threatening titans." They nodded, "this is not training but a matter of real life and death." I stood up quickly getting up onto my horse as me and my team rushed off to our positions, getting into mine I noticed the flying and twirling Scouts. About only four of them, though the rest of the figures had been at the top, the flash of blonde hair had made me noticed Reiner.

Breathing out, I took off drawing my blades in the process, seeing as one of the titans managed to nearly get one of the Scouts I quickly cut it down with ease. "Captain Rose!" Someone shouted, I flipped back slicing another titan and leaned forward twirling my body as quick as I could. I wanted this to be stopped as quickly as possible but wanted to reserve gas, I clenched my teeth as I jumped over the head of another titan killing it as I reached its back.

The sound of my horse riding up the steps echoed with utter grace, she soared skillfully which earned the attention from the Titans as I drawn my blades with ease. Breathing out, I tucked the strand of hair behind my ear hearing the sounds of titans falling, adjusting my body I shot the cable quickly into the Titan that had been turned away, quickly it began to turn towards me in the process, within the few given seconds I sliced the nape of the neck deeply watching as it fell falling onto the smaller titans.

I blew out the air past my lips as I twisted my body quickly slicing and killing another titan, feeling the hot pulsing blood touch my skin set pulses of happiness through my tingling nerves, hearing the thumps of the Titans feet I embraced the unusual sound and danced around the Titans in the process of slowly decreasing their numbers. The wind gently blew through my hair as I spiraled around the large bodies, killing another Titan I watched it fall, seeing the slight jerk in a titan's shoulder I pulled back quickly sensing its next move.

Skidding onto to the ground I faced a Titan bigger than me by seven inches, smirking I flipped forward grasping the neck of the Titan with both my legs I spun around smacking the Titan face forward into the cement ground, it let out a groan which I answered with a quick swipe to the neck. Hearing the small movements behind me I ducked and swiped the legs of the groaning Titan, it fell on top of the motionless Titan and with ease, I killed another titan.

Grounding my teeth I shot my cable into the knee of a titan, urging myself to use more gas I took out both legs of the Titan in seconds as they fell I connected my cable to their neck swinging myself upward in the process, my body became lightweight feeling more light than a feather as I began to perform one of Petra's favourite moves, spinning quickly I buried my blades deep into the nape of the monster. Hearing the light groan behind me I looked over to see a Titan about a bit taller than me, "heh." I let out a smirk as I tucked my blades away.

Walking over to the smaller Titan I took a stance staring at the big eyed Titan I pulled my right leg back into an offensive stance, waiting for the right moment as the Titan drew closer in its slow paced steps. As it approached closer I pulled my leg back and with great force kicked the head of the Titan off, landing onto both my feet perfectly I felt hiddenly achieved seeing as head of the Titan rolled next the rest of the Titans. I then continued forward as I did what I was best at, killing titans.

Mid-way killing a titan I had noticed the ominous shiver that crossed my skin, feeling the goosebumps suddenly appearing on my arms, glancing over to Blaze quickly he noticed the same strange feeling. Something was wrong, very wrong, this had created me to noticing how uncomfortable and heavy the aura was around the castle. I shuttered lightly as I looked over my shoulder and quickly shouted towards the candidates, "get onto the tower." I looked over to Keith.

He narrowed his eyes not fazed by my words, "we finally got here. This is where they could finally see if their practicing had gone right." I clenched my fists as I turned towards him, he flinched at the look in my eyes and nodded quickly the candidates behind him looked shocked and confused at the same moment. Leaning forward I clenched my blades again, "I'll clear the way for you." I spoke lightly, quickly they began to follow me seeing ahead as the rest of the candidates had reached the tower and were on top.

I watched as a figure raced ahead, the gas rising up to my lips, I gasped at the figure, the boy looked eager to kill a titan. He dodged the hand of a titan and swung around the neck of the Titan and aimed for the nape of the neck, clenching my teeth I accelerated forward seeing as the another taller and bigger titan stood behind the boy. Moving in time I pushed the boy out the way feeling as the hand closed around my body, I clenched my teeth again feeling the fist becoming smaller and the strength of the Titan becoming stronger.

I then began to spin quicker in the hand seeing as the dozen of cuts I performed sliced the fingers apart, I adjusted my body feeling the heat touch my skin and the steam float into the air from the blood. Within a few seconds I executed clean and quick slices to the arm as I cut the Titan down quickly, flipping forwards I sliced the neck of the other Titan, I breathed out lightly watching as the boy hung from the wall. Narrowing my eyes at the boy, "you could have been killed." I sighed seeing as the rest of the candidates reached the top of the tower.

The Titans had been cut down to only a few roaming around, "Rose. Get up here." I scoffed at Reiner's words, his voice deep and rough as he looked over the edge, his blonde hair waving in the winds as he stared at me with concern filling his eyes. "I came to help not hide." I craned my neck at him, the slight fear crossed his eyes before he took moments to respond. He flashed me a bright smile, "I just want you to be safe." He spoke loudly, somehow his words reached my ears allowing me to blush unconsciously.

I gasped at the sudden reaction as a response to his words, I felt the gaze from Blaze that stared at me with suspicion. I licked my lips as I shook his words off and smiled brightly at him allowing him to stare at me, "did you forget who's your superior?" I raised an eyebrow staring at him, he ran a hand through his hair staring at me, "right. Captain." He grinned flashing me a quick wink, "take the candidates and barricade yourselves inside. The Titans could possibly be in there already." He nodded but questioned my words.

"Candidates?" He glanced at the group of them, I nodded, "I'll tell you the story when we get back." He nodded before turning away, I breathed out before seeing his head peeking over the edge as he quickly said, "be careful." I nodded as I turned away to my three-member squad, seeing the broad grin from Porsche and frown from Blaze and the light smile from Robin. Blaze turned around glancing at Nanabe, "hope you don't mind if we help you out?" He questioned, she shook her head.

"I would appreciate that." Quickly together with the eight of us, we managed to finish off the rest of the Titans with ease, hanging from the castle I consulted my team quickly as I finally decided to bring up the unusual strange feeling. "Did you guys feel anything strange?" I asked Porsche, gasped as everyone quickly agreed. "I felt it." Robin spoke lightly biting the corner of his lip, "I think we all sensed it at the same time." Blaze spoke up louder.

I blinked, "personally something is off everyone remain conscious and cautious of your actions. I just want us all to be sa-" The loud sound of a crash echoed in my ears, I hadn't thought at that moment that hell would break loose at that point, I looked over to crash seeing as the horses were killed by a boulder that was thrown, those horses had been Nanabe's while ours remained in the forest. Hearing the silent screech I looked above my head seeing the female Scout speak, "it's not over." She whispered.

I gasped as a shout escaped my lips seeing as the boulder flew directly into her and another man, "no!" I heard the shout Nanabe, seeing the blood from the two now motionless Scout sent my heart to beat harder. I dashed forward along with Blaze as I caught the woman in my arms, her eyes closed as she no longer breathed. I gently placed her onto the top of the castle tower, seeing as Nanabe and Gelgar both approached us with heavy hearts.

"Dammit!" Blaze cried out slamming his fist into the ground, I turned away from their bodies trying to avoid the tears seeing as this scene easily reminded me of the deaths of my close friends when Annie had first appeared, killing them cruelly. I spoke lightly before turning towards them, seeing as everyone began to rush up the stairs, "they are dead, both of them died instantly." Nanabe's voice trembled lightly, "the boulder had appeared to come from the direction of the wall." I watched as Porsche had choked a sob burying her head into Robin's chest.

"It's him!" Connie shouted, "the beast-like titan." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, beast titan? "Woah!?" Connie shouted, I then felt Reiner's hand on my shoulder hearing his voice tremble, I looked to his arms shaking seeing as his forearm was hurt, "you're hurt." I looked up at him in anger as I quickly took my cape wrapping it around his arm like brace with the support of a piece of wood. "Rose," Blaze spoke behind me, I turned around quickly feeling the shock stain my voice.

"More Titans are coming, twice the amount before." I shivered lightly as the wind became colder, sighing lightly releasing my hair I quickly than began to gather the loose hair tying it in a tight ponytail. I peered over the edge as I fixed my hair, pushing the strands out of my eyes, "it's as if we were being toyed with from the start." Nanabe spoke lightly, stretching my arms lightly feeling the aches from my muscles become slowly relieved. I glanced over to Keith, "stay up here." I spoke lightly, hoping I had enough gas to hold me for the time-being.

"Wait I can help." Christa spoke, I smiled lightly at her, "I'd prefer you'd stay up here." I spoke softly, she nodded slightly, I glanced over to Nanabe as the swarm of titans surrounded us quickly within seconds as they scrambled upwards to the tower. Taking a deep breath I took a cautious step, "guys. Careful." I spoke lightly looking at Blaze seeing as he wanted to say something else, he nodded as he drew his blades quickly, followed by remaining four other Scouts.

I jumped forward tightening my blades, seeing the largest titan I grounded my teeth as I sliced his fingers quickly dancing behind his back and killing him. I huffed lowly as I flipped back feeling my stomach twist with anxiety fearing the same situation without enough gas will occur.

Flipping forward I ducked the multiple hands from the Titans slicing them off in the process, I felt my speed become slower and slower. "Shit!" I cried out as my cable shot into the Titan, I was unable to move. I looked up the tower quickly seeing panic fill Reiner and Bert's eyes, "gas! Throw some down!" I shouted, the Titan began to move rocking me back forth, I curled my body trying to avoid the other hands of the Titans that swarmed around me.

Twisting my body I leaned forward pushing myself up onto the titan's arm, tucking my blades I began to throw the empty gas tanks specifically onto the shorter Titans. One of the candidates peeked over, "here! Catch!" The girl threw one gas tank over quickly, jumping onto the head of the Titan I caught it. Sighing out loud I quickly placed the tank into the holder, securing it I watched as another titan raised its hand aiming it towards me, I jumped quickly onto the next titan's head seeing as it slammed on the previous Titan I was on.

I twisted my body as I jumped off but cut the nape of the Titan as I done so. Landing onto the ground was the worst idea but was my last resort, "get off the ground, Rose!" Ymir shouted to me, curling my teeth I watched as the candidate tried to throw another gas tank leading the Titan to knock it away, I gasped in horror. Seeing as the others mimicked my look, tucking my blades in I breathed out, the gas tank had been stuck in the middle of all those Titans and the only way for me to get it was to go straight through.

"No!" Reiner shouted at me, sensing what I was doing. "Rose, no!" I took off into a sprint heading into the middle of the Titans, I grasped my breath huffing as I jumped over the hands and ducked the reaching hands. Once getting in the middle I looked up, for once in all of my time killing titans I felt scared and frightened at any moment that I could die by the hands of these monster, yet I stood in the middle of them were they wanted to kill me.

_"Never scare yourself into having a fear."_ The gentle tone of my father's voice hardened in my tone, "Rose!" Blaze shouted at me outside as I heard him trying to find me, "no! Rose don't be dead!" I smirked at Porsche's fear-filled voice, grappling onto the gas I quickly secured the tank seeing as the faces of Titans got closer. Was I really scared of this a few seconds ago? I smirked to myself as I pressed the button for my gas if anything these titans make it an easier target for me.

I took a deep breath as within those few seconds I killed three, grinning to myself I shot my cable into the eye of the Titan lifting myself up out of the crowd of them. Within those moments hearing my name being cheered, "hah!" I spun quickly killing another four titans feeling my chest constrict and tightened I closed in on another three successfully killing them cleanly, I zoomed past another titan swinging myself around the Titans neck two times tightened the cable allowing them to fall towards the wall I released it at once seeing as the force of the cable retracting cut the skin of the Titan, easing me to kill it quickly.

"Go, Captain Rose!" Someone cheered, I shook my head as I searched for Porsche seeing as she was breathing heavily taking a rest beside Blaze and Robin, I wasn't sure as to how long we had been b-"Gelgar!" The shout from Nanabe awoke me from my trance, I looked over quickly seeing Gelgar in the grasp of a Titan, Nanabe managed to kill the titan within seconds, no wonder she was a veteran Scout. She was trained to be very strong and considerate.

"Dammit!" I clenched my teeth seeing as the five Titans swarmed me quickly, I would kill them as fast as I could within moments as I tried to reach Nanabe in order to assist her. I moved quicker killing the fifth Titan, watching the bodies drop dead around me I aimed to move closer to Nanabe though these titans aimed to prevent me from interfering with the Titans that surrounded Nanabe, I grounded my teeth as Blaze and the others were unable to help due to having their own troubles.

My eyes widened at the sight, Nanabe's limbs appeared to be crushed as she was breathing but barely, Gelgar's head in the mouth of a Titan. I cried out hopelessly as I zoomed forward as I gave no hesitation to my actions and killed the titans that held Nanabe, they loosen their grip on her quickly I grappled onto her using the cables I pulled myself up onto the wall feeling her chest rise against mine. Feeling my chest constrict with guilt as I briefly heard Gelgar's screams halt.

I placed her down, "G-Gelgar?" She whispered unable to move, I shook my head, "sorry. I couldn't make it in time." I gently spoke to her, I watched her blink the next moment showing that she was crying, small tears from the corner of her eyes. I then heard as Connie and the candidates began to freak out and panic, "w-we are all going to die." Connie whispered as he leaned his head against the tower. I clenched my teeth ensuring that if I had been quicker in my movements I would have been able to save Gelgar. Should I be stronger? Better? Faste-

I felt the hand on my shoulder breaking the unknown trance, looking up I spotted Reiner a gentle smile on his lips, "don't blame yourself." He spoke lightly, Bert nodded quietly, "that's it. I am officially going to die." Connie spoke again in fear, I looked over to Connie. "Did you forget about me and my team?" I spoke lightly as I walked to the edge of the tower, Connie then turned silent his movements silent as well. I took a deep breath closing my eyes, _"tell them you are there for them."_ My father's voice drifted into my head.

"I understand the situation is terrible, but I cannot ask you to place all your trust on me because that would be too greedy. Though I am asking for you to trust, may not to your full content but to an extent, if you are able to trust me with your lives than I am sure we will be able to make it through this together." I spoke slowly glancing over my shoulder I locked eyes with Ymir, "you got mine." She breathed out.

"You have mine as well," Reiner spoke with a slight grin, I smiled lightly at him feeling the blush rise from my neck to my cheeks. The grinning candidate locked eyes with me, "you have mine, Captain." She winked at me making me smile bigger. I looked over to Christa who nodded brightly with a smile, "mine as well." I finally looked over to Connie, he looked at me with more determined and harder eyes trained on me showing that he trusted me to his fullest.

"Yes. You have mine." I turned my back fully to the tower seeing as Blaze, Robin and Porsche had retreated to get more gas. We gathered at the edge of the tower peering at the large group left of titans, seeing as the recent help was great. I took a deep breath glancing at Porsche, "Formation A." Porsche frowned and crossed her arms, "I hate being on the offense." She crossed her arms at me, I raised my eyebrow at her wanting to laugh.

"Would you like to switch?" I asked her. She shook her head, "Nope. Yours is hard." I sighed shaking my head, "you guys are pretty calm considering that you could die." Blaze let out a laugh wrapping his arm around my shoulder grinning, I watched the hardened eyes of Reiner locked with mine as if he was hurt? "You can say we are pretty confident that we trust each other a lot." He leaned forward peering at me, "right? Captain." I tilted my head facing the Titans.

"Yes." I nodded, Blaze dropped his hand from my shoulder, I jumped forward followed by Porsche than Robin and lastly Blaze. Formation A was remotely focused on using the dual efforts of two people while conserving gas and using our teamwork skills. Glancing back, "been together since they met." Ymir gave me a smug smirk, I grinned for a moment before looking over the edge, "I am a soldier too! I ca-" I looked back to Keith with blank eyes and leaned back.

I shook my head, "it's not needed. The four of us are enough, just keep everything in order." One of his male students let out a laugh, "never thought I would see the day, Keith gets told what to do." He flashed me a wink quickly, the group of candidates began to laugh causing Keith to blush with anger. I looked away before nodding to my team, it wouldn't be long before the rest of the Scout Regiment arrives until then I need to do my job and protect everyone.

Jumping down I watched as Porsche had gone ahead taking on the tall titan that loomed taller than the trees, she zoomed past the hands of the Titan and confused it multiple times by swinging around the arms of it. I clenched my teeth as I tightened my grip on my blades, with great force I had plunged both my blades into the dark pupils of the beast, it let out a roar, that moment I pulled back as its hand stopped short showing that Porsche had slain the beast.

She was grinning like a fool as we moved onto the next two titans, "I feel happy that I am able to actually fight." She smiled brightly, time had become slower showing that everlasting smile I hope would still exist past the days on my deathbed, I only hoped that she wouldn't be killed cruelly by these monsters and secretly began to promise myself that I would protect the rest of my team and friends with all the power that existed in my body.

The two dozen of Titans had cut down onto a dozen, grounding my teeth I glanced to Porsche seeing as her eyes widened for a moment as she withdrew and assisted Blaze and Robin in killing the two titans. Facing ahead there was a line of titans, in a straight line, this would be the moment I take them all down. Shooting my cable into the skin of the Titan I pulled back my right hand in an earth grip holding my right blade far from myself, releasing the breath I watched as the Titan reached out to me.

Clenching my legs I pressed the gas rushing forward as I sliced the hand of the Titan and curled around the arm of the titan decorating it with marks and scars before twisting to the neck of the Titan, the Titan behind that had lunged forward with its teeth, grinning to myself I was going to repeat the same action like before using more gas I rushed into the mouth of the Titan seeing as the light around me quickly faded to darkness. Holding my blades I twisted so much cutting through the skin of the Titan seeing as I burst out into the light.

The eight Titans left seemed dazed as I suddenly began to continue my attack, jumping over the head of the next Titan I slashed the neck of it watching it die, from the corner of my eye I had noticed that the arm of another titan was quickly trying to grapple onto me. Shooting my cable into the arm I proceed to swing over the heads of the small titans, releasing the cable I flew in the air and twisted my blade and dragged my right blade into the neck.

Turning around I shot the cable into the temple of another titan its eyes bored and blank, twisting around the neck I killed it moving onto the next one. I dropped to the ground smashing the heel of my foot into the faces of the small Titans, they landed hard on impact to the ground raising my blades both I cut the nape watching the blood gush out and touch my shirt. The thumps of the last three Titans remained, holding my breath I dashed forward knowing this was the last wave and in wanted to finish this quickly.

"Faster," I mumbled to myself as I twisted along the curves of the titan's body, feeling the steam roll off my clothing as I cut the skin of the Titan deep and harsh leaving no place for it to heal quickly and eventually killing, leaving the remaining two left. "And there was two left." Suddenly without warning both of them rushed forward, fast as abnormals, I grinned to myself. Running faster towards me it only made themselves an easier target, zooming forward I rushed forward stabbing both blades into the eyes of the Titan switching my blades in the process I jumped quickly seeing as the other titan slammed itself into the other titan.

Lodging its teeth around the head of the fallen titan, confused at the actions I only stared at the unusual actions for Titans to behave. Not wanting to waste another second I dug my blades into Titan watching the movement of its teeth had stopped moving, the titan that was eating the other one had been much heavier allowing the other titan to remain struggling for the rest of the time. I rested on the nape of the neck of the Titan, sighing as I placed my blades away and finally could feel my legs and the aches in my entire body explore the rest of my body.

Turning to Blaze and the others I watched him give me a reassuring smile, his eyes went from a glittering sparkle to a panic and terror in his eyes. I watched as the shadow above my head came closer and closer covering my entire body, looking up I watched as the flying boulder had flown towards me with quick speed. I let out a gasp coming to terms I was unable to move in time to avoid the boulder, grounding my teeth I raised my hand hoping it would block the pain that would come.

The boulder was directly in front of my face before a figure raced in front of me and blocked the boulder, I gasped in shock seeing the figure was similar to a Titan, my throat tightened as the hair of the Titan drifted into the morning wind, I watched as the titan turned around to me with the pitch black eyes.

"Ymir?"

I then realized that Ymir was another titan shifter.


End file.
